Momentum
by Ryfee
Summary: When one decides to protect his loved ones at all costs, there will be consequences and sacrifices. To what extent is he willing to protect Kurosaki Karin? And for what reasons? — Toushirou x Karin.
1. Overture

_This story happens right after episode 132 of the anime.__  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

_

* * *

_

**Momentum**

ONE - Overture

Hitsugaya Toushirou was the Division Ten Captain in Gotei 13, and as a captain, one of basic captain-requirements was the ability to stifle emotions, making sure they never got in the way. However, no matter how quick he'd graduated from the Shinigami Academy, no matter how brilliant or powerful he was, no matter how authoritative he sounded, there was always an opening for anger and annoyance to spark…

And for him, it was one simple thing.

Being called, deemed and/or regarded as a child (or in this case, an elementary student).

And this Kurosaki girl had actually called him that — and worse — patted his _head_.

Toushirou was usually calm and collected (he tried hard, really, but it was nearly impossible when you were assigned on a mission accompanied by a bunch of people who seemed to master idiocy better than anything else; he'd been having a hard time trying to _supervise_ his subordinates, and his temper was frayed these days) and this one thing, being called a child, was one of those things listed in his "forbidden" dictionary.

"I'm not an elementary student!" Toushirou shouted in exasperation, not being able to hold it any longer. For heaven's sake, wasn't the haori blatant enough? Didn't he look _elite_ enough?

Then, fits of giggle filled the air in contrast to the captain's outburst. Toushirou turned his head to meet Matsumoto's blue eyes. Amusement ran across them. The fukutaichou lifted her hands to cover her mouth, but Toushirou could tell the woman wasn't really trying to suppress her laughter. He could only glare at her, almost hopeless.

Kurosaki Karin couldn't hide the amusement on her face either. When Toushirou diverted his glare towards the black haired girl, she erupted into laughter instantly.

Talk about being outnumbered.

"I'm leaving." He finally said, hoping his voice was loud enough for both of them to hear; the laughter was unbearable now, and he was getting annoyed.

"Ooh, taichou! Why the rush? I thought you wanted to continue playing soccer with them—" Matsumoto glanced sideways, gesturing toward Karin's friends who were now regaining consciousness and rubbing at their eyes. "They're conscious now!" The blonde said enthusiastically, eyes sparkling gleefully.

"If you're saying that simply because you want to _see_ me play soccer, then forget it Matsumoto."

"Aww, but taichou! I missed the big show—"

"I'm not a superstar soccer player. And the only thing you missed was the hollow, and you were late for that due to slacking off," he said flatly, already swiveling on his heel, ready to go, disregarding Matsumoto's pout which signaled her defeat in the argument. But then, Toushirou realized he had left his gigai lying on the ground. He cursed out loud.

This time Karin spoke up. Her voice was kind of funny after a series of continuous laughs. "Oh! Let me assure them that nothing's wrong with Toushirou! And after that the three of us can walk home together. There's a nice place for snacks nearby, and I'm sure both of you are kind of hungry."

Toushirou furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't remember saying we'll walk home toge—" Before he could finish his sentence, Matsumoto's jovial, high-pitched voice cut across his words.

"Oh, Karin-chan, that would be awesome! Food is _always_ awesome. And I'm sure our little taichou here is sort of hungry too." Matsumoto squeezed his shoulder and nodded enthusiastically as he shot his vice-commander a look of serious disapproval.

"Great! Give me a minute then!"

And before Toushirou could say anything, the Kurosaki girl had already turned around and marched towards her friends. From afar he could barely hear what Karin said to her friends — he definitely didn't like the look of her hand gestures and the apprehensive faces those boys made — but when they finally left and disappeared from sight, Karin ran back to them with a wide grin stretched across her face.

Toushirou could only sigh. This was going to be a hell of a long day.

-※-

The sun was slanting slowly towards the horizon, spreading mellow streaks across their figures as they walked slowly on the cobblestone road, leaving long shadows behind them.

Toushirou hadn't exactly agreed to this, but he found himself walking along with them nonetheless. For some reason he didn't really know. Matsumoto, of course, was excited. The silver-haired captain had had to force her to go back to her gigai when she tried to get away. Jaw dropped, Matsumoto uttered a sigh of defeat and went back to her artificial body, grumbling about her taichou being too strict and analytical.

The three of them halted when Matsumoto stopped on her tracks, attention elsewhere; Toushirou and Karin's vision darted in the direction the fukutaichou was looking. Toushirou found himself staring at a building with giant, swirly pink words printed on a sign at the top; kaleidoscopic lights adjacent to each other adorned the window, some pallid female statues clothed in various colors stood proudly on display.

The 10th division captain cringed. He counted to three.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto was literally tugging at him, and he tried to break her grip futilely. Matsumoto Rangiku definitely possessed a different energy level when it came to clothes and shopping. Should have seen that coming.

"Can we go there please? Look, they have… interesting clothes for sale!" She pointed at a flowery dress which he thought looked like a sleeveless top plastered with hundreds of pink tissues. Very interesting, indeed.

He gave his vice-commander an 'are you crazy?' look, unfazed by her twisted euphoria. "No."

"Aww, but I really want to take a look at the clothes! They have so much interesting stuff!"

"If I remember correctly, you already bought an ominous pile of clothes some days ago, which you hid under the beds at Inoue's apartment."

"What? Well, they aren't all _mine_, you know, taichou. I mean, I have friends in the Shinigami Woman's Association as well, and I have to buy them… you know, _souvenirs._"

Toushirou stared up at the woman stoically, unhindered by her excuses. It was when Karin decided to dip into the conversation; "Go ahead, Rangiku-san, you can look at stuff while we wait at the snack place."

Toushirou jerked his head toward the raven haired girl, staring at her in disbelief. "What—"

"Thank you, Karin-chan!" the blonde woman leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, winking. "Please take care of our sweet taichou while I'm inside, exploring heaven. Do you want me to buy something for you, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Matsumoto glanced over her shoulder, smiling widely.

His response was almost too instant. "No."

"Okay, then! I'll see you guys later!" and with that, before Toushirou could do anything to stop the ecstatic woman, she'd already dashed into the store. He eyed the spot where she had been in silence.

"Hey, why so rigid?" Karin eyed him. "She'll be okay; she won't get lost or something. Come on, we can wait at the snack place I told you about. Besides, you must be kind of hungry, right?" She grabbed him by the arm, and he had no urge to fight back.

"It's not her getting lost that I fear."

"Huh?"

"Our division funds." He said barely above whisper.

-※-

The 'snack place' Karin had been talking about, much to his surprise, was not crowded. He had imagined a place full of people laughing and chattering obnoxiously, but there weren't many people around. Only a few, and they were preoccupied by their own meals and couldn't be bothered to shout and make stupid noises.

With his hands in his pockets, Toushirou glanced around without much interest. After all, it wasn't his idea to go out in the first place. Helping Karin and her teammates had certainly led to unexpected events.

For one, he was curious about this girl; she was Kurosaki Ichigo's sister, but unlike him, Toushirou was surprised to find Karin's reiatsu guarded well. What intrigued him more was the way Karin had shot the ball at the hollow's face earlier. He was sure that the light surrounding the ball had been her reiatsu.

It might be a coincidence, but it never hurt to know.

Toushirou realized Karin was beckoning for him to come closer. Hesitantly, he dragged himself towards her. Tapping the seat next to her, she nodded towards an ice cream stand close by. "Wait here, Toushirou." He wanted to correct her for calling him by his first name, but then decided it was irrelevant. Why bother?

A moment later Karin came scurrying back to him, two cups of ice cream in her hands. She shoved one to his hands before he could even blink at it. Arching an eyebrow, Toushirou glanced to the girl beside him who was now scooping her own ice cream into her mouth. Feeling his stare, she flashed him a grin.

"For helping us back there."

Toushirou stared down at his ice cream then back to Karin. Her eyes gleamed as rays of light illuminated them, her dark hair highlighted the slightest orange from the warm glow. He muttered a quiet "thanks" before helping himself with the ice cream. It was vanilla.

And as he savored his ice cream, he decided it wasn't a really bad day after all.

Pushing the empty cup aside, Karin rested her chin on her steepled hands, gazing at the 10th division captain with interest. Toushirou returned the gaze with nonchalance as he finished his ice cream.

"So how was it?" asked Karin. "The ice cream I mean."

Caught off guard by the weird question, Toushirou blinked before he could respond to that. Atfer a while he finally said it was nice — standard Toushirou's remark — and finished his ice cream. Actually, it wasn't just '_nice'_. He thought it was great (especially on a hot day like this), considering he hadn't had lunch due to Matsumoto running around visiting stores, and he'd been stuck with reports and cleanups earlier.

The girl's smile broadened as she clapped her hands together. "Great then! They have many flavors," she gestured at the ice cream stand some meters away from them, to a row of glasses with different tags put in front of them. "Next time we should come here again and try more flavors! I'm sure you'll like mint chochochip… for some reason," she tilted her head. "It reminds me of your ice dragon earlier."

An ice cream flavor reminded her of Hyourinmaru? How could that be possible? It wasn't like his Zanpakutou…_ tasted_ like anything.

Toushirou closed his eyes. This was becoming a ritual. A sort of meditation to garner his poise. "So," he started. "You're Kurosaki Ichigo's sister." Karin nodded. He rolled his turquoise orbs. "It surprises me that you aren't leaking your reiatsu everywhere."

"Ugh. You don't have to compare me with my brother like that. I mean, I know he sucks at controlling it. It's like a huge present box losing its wrapper and ribbons, and in the inside is a bomb and it explodes because it doesn't have a container. Boom! It's not like he even tries to _cover_ it with something, though."

Toushirou's lip twitched at the way she expressed that. It was an inarguable fact that Kurosaki Ichigo had immense reiatsu and was incredibly talented, but his lack of control over his spiritual power kind of ruined his image. Now, looking at his sister, Toushirou had to say he wouldn't be really surprised if she had the talent her brother did. She sensed hollows, that much he was sure of, but how this fact could possibly foretell the danger that might wait before her, he was unsure. Toushirou just hoped Karin wasn't as reckless and stupid as her brother. Because it definitely would invite trouble.

"So, uh," Karin broke the silence, snapping him out of his trance. "Toushirou, you said you're a captain, right?"

He nodded, wanted to correct and tell her to call him 'Hitsugaya-taichou', but he let it pass. _Again_.

"That means… something is really happening here then." Karin said hesitantly. Toushirou could see anxiety creeping up to her eyes, even though she tried to mask it in her voice, attempting to sound as casual. "I've been… having this weird feeling lately. They keep coming. Usually, I try to be ignorant and half hope they'll go away. But seeing that huge one earlier…" She shrugged. "And Ichi-nii is gone too."

"He'll be alright." Toushirou leaned back in his chair, arms folded over his chest. "He's trying to get stronger." His back to the sun, his figure silhouetted by the dwindling rays, he looked out into the distant skies.

Karin just stared at him attentively. His stern, green eyes looked softer now, as if a mask had melted away under the light of the sun, revealing what lay beneath.

"We all are." He finally said, turning his gaze back to her.

"I suppose…"

For a split second, Toushirou thought he saw her fidget with her clothes, but he doubted if he was imagining it because the next moment Karin was on her feet; a wide grin plastered across her face. Too wide, he wondered if it would break away.

"Enough of sappy stuff!" she exclaimed, her voice sounding peculiar and high-pitched, unnatural. "I didn't drag you here for that sort of thing anyway." Turning her attention to the darkening sky, Karin realized it was late. "Oh, crap! I need to go home now — Yuzu must be worried about me. I'm not sure if Otou-san is already home or not; he said the clinic has been pretty crowded lately. So yeah! Is Rangiku-san done?"

Toushirou shook his head quietly. "She could spend hours shopping."

"I see. Will you be alright on your way home then?"

He looked at her incredulously. She knew his title perfectly well — she knew he was a captain in Gotei 13, and she'd asked _that_?

_I should be the one asking that, idiot_.

Instead he said; "Of course. Who do you think I am?"

Trying to restrain the smirk edging to her face, Karin bit down on her lips. "But kids don't go home alone after nightfall—"

"I'm not an elementary student!" Toushirou snapped, and Karin laughed, circled the table to avoid him. As her laughter filled the air, he grumbled under his breath, "You're the one who shouldn't go home alone after nightfall. You're still a _kid_, after all—"

"Oh now, don't give me that!" Karin shot him a glare, expanding, "I can go alone just fine, thanks," Whirling on her heel, she started for the exit, head held high. But only to stop abruptly as she berated herself, "Crap."

Toushirou approached the girl who was suddenly wincing in pain, her hand on her knee. He raised a brow. "Go alone, huh? _Sure._" He walked past her, turning over his shoulder to beckon, "Come on; I'll escort you home."

She glared at him in defeat.

-※-

The journey home had taken longer than usual. Karin's knee protested every time she moved, and no matter how hard she feigned perfect composure, Toushirou knew the injury was worse than it looked. When the faintest of red was devoured by darkness, shadows began to crawl behind them; light bulbs flickering to life. They turned a corner and Karin claimed that her house was nearby. Before long they were standing in front of a building radiating brightly, a contrast against the cold atmosphere outside.

"Here we are. Would you like to come in Toushirou?"

His gaze flickered back to her as he replied, "No, that's—" then down to her knee. He sighed. "I think I will. Just for a while."_ At least to make sure she's okay._ He mentally nodded. "Matsumoto should be done soon."

Karin's eyes lit up, burning with excitement. She grabbed his arm and ushered him in, calling, "I'm home!" as the door closed behind them.

Toushirou found himself inside the Kurosaki's house. It wasn't really different from any other house/apartment he'd encountered thus far, and even though it wasn't lavishly decorated with extravagant furniture, he could feel amiable aura enveloping him in contentment.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, and seconds later, a head popped up from behind a wall. Kurosaki Yuzu, he thought, wasn't anything like her sister. Yuzu's hair was brown, her eyes wide with concern (which then became surprise), and the dress she wore was pink: absolute evidence that these twins were different.

"Karin-chan! Where have you been?" the brunette asked, her eyes on Toushirou for a while, puzzled, but then fixed on her sister again. "I was beginning to worry, you know! Otou-san called just now, saying he's coming home kinda late at night. He also asked whether you've gotten home or not." It was hard for Yuzu to keep her eyes from straying back to the silver haired boy who stood behind Karin.

"I'm sorry, Yuzu. Things happened back there in the soccer field so I'm late." Perceiving Yuzu's quizzical expression on Toushirou, Karin pulled the boy to stand beside her. "This is Hitsugaya Toushirou; he helped me back there and… walked me home," she explained reluctantly, still disliking the idea of being walked home. Toushirou could only roll his eyes.

Yuzu, still awestruck, tried to regain poise. "I see. Nice to meet you, uh, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm Karin's twin sister, Kurosaki Yuzu."

Toushirou nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

After reassuring her twin that she was perfectly okay, Karin asked them to wait in the living room while she disappeared to look for bandages and band-aids. Ignoring Yuzu's worried look, Karin came back, carrying a white box with a red mark on top of it. She unlocked the lid, pulled out some bottles, bandages, and band-aids. Toushirou then realized that, while he really wanted to just try healing her injury with a kidou spell, he couldn't possibly do so now — not with her sister was around. He mentally cursed to himself for not doing so earlier.

Toushirou watched the two of them. Karin was carefully brushing and cleaning the wound, biting back pain shooting up from her knee. He had offered to help earlier (even though he was more familiar with being healed or healing with kidou during emergencies, he still knew the basics of this kind of human-healing). But Karin had refused, saying she was used to this. Yuzu, meanwhile, watched her sister anxiously, tears pricking her eyes.

Karin tightened the bandage around her knee. "There! Should work. Don't give me that look, Yuzu. I'm okay, really." She put the contents of the box back inside. "Say, why don't you call Otou-san and tell him that I'm safe and sound here? I don't want him to go angsty and all drama-like and go home with a pool of tears ready to deluge this place due to worrying about me."

Yuzu looked unwilling at first, eyeing her sister disapprovingly, not believing she was really alright. But after some coaxing, the brunette finally stood and turned around, saying she'd call their father and leaving them alone.

For a while, Karin and Toushirou just sat in silence; equanimity engulfed them.

Karin's sigh broke the barrier. "I hope she believes me and won't tell Otou-san unnecessary things."

Toushirou stared at her, guessing, "You're worried about her."

Karin let out an empty laugh, sinking into the couch. "Yuzu is always like that. She's very sweet and sensitive. I hate to see her cry, or even worse, make her cry. I don't want to make her worried. No more than she already is, because things are not easy these days. She's already pretty down with Ichi-nii gone." Then, Karin averted her gaze away from Toushirou. "I just wish… I could find him somehow, you know?"

Toushirou looked down.

"I tried to stop him that day, when I caught him changing into Shinigami. He wore the same black hakama as you did." She sighed again, swinging her legs, flexing her injured knee. "If only I could drag him back here. If only I knew the reason _why_."

And as Kurosaki Karin closed her eyes, her chest moving up and down heavily, Toushirou studied at her.

Here she was, holding her family together, trying to prevent it from breaking apart. She fought hard against tears, against who she was supposed to be; she'd abandoned her childishness, those days of eternal spring and summer, dandelion dreams and wishful stars, dark heavens lit up with promises of eternity. Self sacrificing, she was independent, a silent guardian.

"Kurosaki."

She snapped her eyes open, and only then did he realize diamonds glittering in them, sparks reaching, shimmering in the light of the room. Karin rubbed at her eyes with almost casual nonchalant. "Call me Karin."

"Right, Kurosaki—" Karin glared daggers at him, but he ignored that and continued with his speech instead, "—I need to get going. Matsumoto should be done by now, and I need her to do her job right." Then, Toushirou stood up. "Please excuse me."

Before Karin could respond, Yuzu had come out from the kitchen with a huge box in her hands; it literally blocked her head from sight. "Please take this, Hitsugaya-kun." The boy was befuddled as the box was thrust into his hands. "For helping Karin-chan," She smiled. "And it's too much for us, anyway. Otou-san and I made it this morning, but since Otou-san isn't coming until very late tonight… and Onii-chan isn't home…"

Karin glanced to Toushirou, begging for him to simply accept the 'gift,' and much to her relief, he nodded slowly, muttering a quiet "thank you". Yuzu's face brightened immediately, saying he and his family would at least find it somewhat _useful_ — the way she'd said it made him wonder what kind of things lay inside the box. Hopefully not another disaster.

"Thank you," Karin said later as both of them approached the door.

Toushirou arched an eyebrow, not quite understanding what she meant. "What for?"

"For accepting it."

The captain merely nodded. As realization dawned upon him, he asked, "Where's your mother?" He saw her shoulders tense, but it was so brief he doubted it had really happened.

"Okaa-san isn't here anymore."

He softly muttered, "I'm sorry," regretting to have asked that.

"Nah, it's okay. We get used to it." Karin poked at the box Toushirou was carrying. "I hope Rangiku-san will like it as well! From the size of the box, I think they overdid their usual menu this time."

Toushirou didn't know if that was supposed to be a good or bad thing, but he did hope it wouldn't kill his stomach like Inoue's cooking did to Ichigo and Ishida. He only heard gossips of her cooking, but it sounded like it was horrible beyond comprehension.

"Oh, and Toushirou?"

He halted and turned his head, waiting for her to continue.

"Please come to the field again if you have time. Take care, and good night."

Her smile was the last thing he saw as she disappeared from sight, the door closing. Toushirou glanced at the box he was carrying — ridiculously huge, indeed, but he had accepted it willingly. Whether it was just politeness or concern, he wasn't sure anymore.

He decided he didn't want to know.

Heaving a sigh, Hitsugaya Toushirou continued to walk and soon was embraced by darkness.

-※-

Instead of going straight home, Toushirou turned in the direction of Urahara Shop. He knew Matsumoto was there with the others, but that wouldn't stop him from dragging his vice-commander back to Inoue's apartment.

As the doors slid open, he walked in with the box still in his hands. He could walk blindfolded here; so it wasn't a problem. Ludicrously loud noises were permeating through the walls, loud enough for him to know which direction he should be heading. Madarame, Ayasegawa and Abarai were certainly there too.

He was trudging lazily towards the source of the noise when something solid hindered his progress, catching him off balance. Aghast, profanities slipped from his mouth as he tried to land smoothly — or as smoothly as the shock allowed him to land.

A bald, shiny head appeared from behind one of the doors. "Hitsugaya-taichou? Is that you?"

Toushirou peeked from behind the huge box he'd miraculously managed to save while landing. "Do I look like someone else to you, Madarame?" Annoyance tinted his voice.

"Oh. I thought it was weird… I mean I could feel your reiatsu… and I thought I heard your voice… and decided to come out only to find…" The bald man stopped, looking at the captain, then continued as he elaborated with his hand gestures; "A box with legs in such weird pose."

Ikkaku Madarame had said that with such awe; Toushirou had to wonder if the bald man had feigned it, or if he really was _awestruck_. If only glares could kill. Getting up, Toushirou mumbled something incoherently under his breath. "That's not _how _you address a captain, Madarame. And besides, _what _the hell is this… metallic pole doing here—"

It was when Matsumoto decided to make her grand entrance. Knocking Madarame off balance with her famous-elbow-shove, she greeted her taichou with sheer enthusiasm. "Taichou! Where have you been?" He wanted to ask the same question to her. "And what's inside that box?"

"I want to know what the hell is this metallic pole doing here." Toushirou pointed at the pole at his feet, and realized that several other poles were also placed across the floor.

And then Ayasegawa, too, joined the commotion. "Hitsugaya-taichou!"

The captain of division ten didn't look happy at all, and as the bob haired guy followed Toushirou's loathsome scrutiny across the floor, Ayasegawa Yumichika acknowledged it with half amusement and guilt. "Uh… the poles… we used them for this blind-pig game, to respect the beauty of living in the darkness hoping for a light to shine through—"

A _what_?

Shoulders shaking, his emotions bubbling up, Toushirou clutched the box he was carrying tightly, half hoping he wouldn't accidentally crush it to pieces. His reiatsu growled, nearly bursting out now.

Were they trying to say that he was a _blind pig_?

Abarai's head popped out as well, his face clueless. "Hitsugaya-taichou? Why are you... on the floor like that?" a frown. "And what's that big box you're carrying?"

They weren't going to get away with this.

-※-

Hitsugaya Toushirou wondered if negligence had snuck up and ambushed him. He wondered if this horrendous noise which killed the calm night air was his fault. That time Madarame's overjoyed voice reverberated in his ears, drumming in his head like catastrophe.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Toushirou inhaled. He didn't know if he was being too lenient. But he was sure of one thing: babysitting a bunch of idiots was never an easy task.

After inquiring further about the poles' mysterious placement, he had left the huge box with his subordinates (or baby idiots). They had looked sorry and said that they hadn't intended to _fool_ the captain — it was just another game they had been playing. Dropping the matter and paying no attention to the grumble of his stomach, he went to the roof.

Ayasegawa was now exclaiming how _beautiful_ the pudding tasted.

"I could hear you crystal clear from here," he grumbled.

"Taichou!"

Toushirou didn't turn at the call. He could hear footsteps as his fukutaichou approached from behind. The woman bent, looking at him intently. "Hey, what are you doing here? You're missing the big party down there." He rolled his eyes disapprovingly at the words 'big party'. "And aren't you hungry, taichou? Oh don't give me that look! This is why I'm here!" Matsumoto slumped next to him on the roof, thrusting a plate of pudding to his hands. "And you don't have to thank me for that, _really._"

"The way you said that sounds the other way around."

Matsumoto's wide smile didn't falter. "Was the pudding from Karin-chan?"

Slowly, Toushirou poked the pudding with his spoon. The chocolate thing was surprisingly… slimy. It moved around the plate too much as he tried to land his spoon on it. _I could do well with some spoon training, _he mused, displeased. "Yeah," he said eventually, helping himself to his pudding. "Her sister made it."

"It is indeed very good, but I think Inoue's cooking… is a lot more _special_. You should give it a try sometime soon, taichou!" Toushirou nearly spilled out his pudding. Giggling, the fukutaichou stretched her arms behind her. "So. How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You and Karin-chan. I _knew_ you were stalking her! I could see it in your eyes when you watched her from the rooftop that day." Matsumoto's eyes now gleamed, the way they always did whenever she blathered on and on endlessly about the power of love and unexpected encounters and sappy endings. He remembered being lectured about 'romantic sparks igniting from deep inside your soul.'

_Oh God_.

"What do you mean? She's a human. She's Kurosaki Ichigo's sister. The reason I took an interest in her is she could feel hollows' presences. I was just concerned she might not be able to control her reiatsu and start leaking it everywhere just like his brother always does." He said this coolly, so matter of factly, the-Hitsugaya-taichou-way. He stabbed at his pudding absentmindedly as he resumed reasoning, "You know perfectly well that we can't afford to draw danger to our case. Not if we can avoid it. We need to build up strength instead of wasting it. We don't want to attract unnecessary things."

Matsumoto cocked her head to the side. "Must you always be like that taichou?"

Aggravation crept to his voice. "Like what?"

The woman waved her hand, dismissing further discussion of the topic.

"I'm a captain, Matsumoto."

She didn't respond to that. The night was quiet for a while; the noise down there was subdued, getting less clear. The dark canvas was embellished with countless glittering pearls, lined up in such an exquisite, complicated way, as if making a staircase down to the earth. An invitation too beautiful, too good. But sometimes escape wasn't as easy as it seemed.

He looked down at the pudding; an image of Kurosaki Karin came crossing his mind. Their encounter was truly unexpected. He remembered how she first addressed him as 'Toushirou', inviting him to come to play soccer with them. Their conversation had been casual — pleasant, in fact, considering how comfortable he found himself feeling while talking to her. She was also a tough girl; smiling even though her mother was gone and her brother had disappeared.

Toushirou contemplated, the night breeze caressing his features.

Karin was interesting, indeed. And if she proved to have as much talent as her brother did… it would not be good if she attracted unwanted attention. He needed to talk to her.

But that didn't sound right for some reason.

"How troublesome…"

"Huh? Did you say something, taichou?"

"Nothing," was all he could say as he finished his pudding, staring up at the sky, sighing yet again.

Little did he know that everything that had happened thus far was only the beginning. That meeting Kurosaki Karin would lead to events he'd never imagined.

That it would change everything forever.

Somewhere far away, thunders growled, illuminating the heavens for a while. Seconds later all was blanketed in black as the stars were demolished by endless abyss.

* * *

_**a/n**: Finally done!__ At first I was planning to write a chaptered TouRin taking place some years after the Winter War, but seeing as how the manga hasn't done yet, I decided not to. Instead I came up with this.  
For the first chapter, there isn't much happening here... just a follow-up of episode 132 with vague, little hints of what will happen in the future (and even then, they're still too vague *laughs*). Not enough Karin-ness in this chapter, I guess, but that's intentional; you'll see more of her soon. (And more TouRin-ness, I promise.)  
As for plot. Timeline and plot are pretty much settled; I've been mapping them for months, so, be ensured that I will see this fict to the end._

_And yes. I prefer to call them TouRin instead of HitsuKarin. ;D  
_

_Thanks very much for reading. Reviews would be nice.  
_

_—Ryfee_

_*I will rewrite the first two chapters; adding and removing some stuff, but nothing big as to impact upon the whole story/later chapters*  
*edited; typos fixed.*_


	2. Crimson Wings

**Momentum**

TWO - Crimson Wings

He should have known that the Urahara Shop owner possessed quite a lot of eccentric habits, and being one of them was putting other people to misery and watching every second of their torture with contended eyes. He should have known that this former captain of division twelve — albeit a genius scientist — possessed the worst ideas ever.

Toushirou could only gaze at Urahara Kisuke as the blond man sat idly at the table; his famous fan covered half of his face mysteriously. His grey eyes were locked on Madarame and Abarai who were arguing over poles they were supposed to pick up and get rid of. Or, as Toushirou would like to call now, the poles of doom.

Urahara flickered his gaze towards the young taichou. With a shrewd look on his face, he flailed an arm, cocking his head to the side. "You didn't like the game, Hitsugaya-kun?" his smile was so wide and guiltless it made Toushirou want to hit the man in the face. Hard.

"No." he bit back the agitation crawling up his throat, making its way to his tongue.

"Why is that so?"

"I fell victim to them." Toushirou managed to say after a long pause; the memories of tripping over those stupid poles made him cringe.

"Oh?" Urahara seemed interested now. His face was lit up, as if he'd just found a new experiment to screw with. "I taught them just earlier, how to play that game. Unfortunately! I didn't have a name for it yet, so, Ayasegawa kindly offered a quite interesting name…"

"That was stupid." His voice was flat, anger held back. Yes. He should have known that no one could compete with Urahara Kisuke's intelligence, and that no one could compete with his stupidity either.

Profanities were tossed between Madarame and Abarai as they carried the poles, heading in the other direction; both Matsumoto and Ayasegawa — who obviously didn't like to get 'dirty' — whooped and cheered for their friends. This prompted for the other two to turn around, just long enough for them to curse in disapproval.

"It's quite lively here now, isn't it?" Urahara cracked a smile as he watched the commotion going on in the other side of the room.

Toushirou sighed and propped himself against the wall, eyes on the scientist again. "They give me headaches."

"Now, now! Don't be so hard on yourself, Hitsugaya-kun. You're still young, if not too young. And I believe you should relax and enjoy life like they do!"

The silver haired boy knitted his eyebrows. Madarame and Abarai had disappeared from sight, but were now making noises as there was sound of loud bangs, a lot of 'ouch's seeping through the walls. "I'll be damned if what they're doing is considered as _enjoying_ life."

Urahara chortled, fanning. "They're just as boisterous as usual."

Toushirou shrugged. "There's one thing I'd like to know."

Urahara's comical eyes seemed to widen for a moment, then dim. A wave of acknowledgement passed between them. Adjusting his stripped hat, Urahara lowered his fan and faced Toushirou's profile. "Yes?"

"How well do you know Kurosaki Karin?"

The question didn't seem to surprise the older man. Urahara tilted his head, pondering for a moment. "Well. She's the daughter of Kurosaki Isshin, the sister of Kurosaki Yuzu and Ichigo," the playful tone he usually used ebbed away, and was replaced by a voice Toushirou realized rarely used by Urahara: low, thick, held ancient wisdom to it. "If you're asking about her reiatsu level, I can't give an absolute answer yet. However, at least I know this much: she has potential just like his brother does. She can see things which normal humans can't.

"She has encountered some hollows before, and she survived. Her control over reiatsu and her being able to sense hollows almost effortlessly is remarkable. If you're asking whether or not she might impose great trouble on us in near future, I can't tell."

Toushirou closed his eyes, myriads of multi-hued colors dissolved into absolute darkness as he mused. Before him was thick blackness, so thick he felt as though he could grasp it, fumbling for answers to these endless probabilities and questions. Murky shadows cut into two, there appeared Kurosaki Karin before him. Her wide smile, her sheer energy, her lively eyes. And then there was an image of her and Ichigo. Next was the soccer ball enclosed within her reiatsu.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toushirou snapped out of his trance. Giving Urahara an apologetic look, he nodded telling the man to continue.

"I was just asking why you suddenly asked that?"

"I met her earlier today. I was aiding her… and her friends with something, when suddenly a Menos came and attacked us. I changed back into my Shinigami form, and as expected, she could see me. She also asked the whereabouts of her brother."

Urahara nodded. "I see. So she knows that her brother is a Shinigami. Well, for now I can't say much about her. And I don't think she'll pose danger or trouble though. She's not like her brother." The blonde man lifted his fan again, his shoulders slumped, now back to the usual Urahara Kisuke.

Toushirou rolled his eyes. If Urahara said everything was okay, he should believe it was. But for some reason… he felt uneasy. Something was tugging at his heart, and it wasn't congenial. Possibilities punctured his head like thousands of needles, demanding for answers and explanations and attention.

He tried to think positively, tried to brush away his uneasy feeling. But somehow he couldn't. The unexpected events that had been happening lately had tampered his way of thinking, as well as actions.

Maybe he was overreacting; he finally decided on that.

Hitsugaya Toushirou called for his fukutaichou, announcing it was time to go home.

-※-

A magazine was hurled across the room, a victim to Kurosaki Karin's wrath. The poor thing tumbled down onto the floor, its pages flipping open revealing advertisements in large red words. Karin gripped the phone in her hands tightly, fists turning white. She could feel her cheeks burning. "You idiotic father! I already told you, I had a little trouble earlier and someone helped me—"

Yuzu had come out of the kitchen. Flustered, the brunette picked up the magazine lying on the floor and placed it back in its stack. Karin was on the phone with their father, and by the look of it, even phone lines couldn't suppress the… special bond between them.

"There's nothing you should be worried about, go finish your chores at the clinic already — NO, I'm not dating anyone! Okay?"

After a while Karin finally finished; she carelessly put the phone back down and jerked her head around. Yuzu was watching her intently, eyes squinted in suspicion. But it was too late — Karin's cheeks were still flushed pink after the outrage earlier.

"There was definitely something going on between you two, am I right Karin-chan? You and Hitsugaya-kun."

Karin mentally slapped herself.

_Oh please, God, no._

If there was one thing she disliked about her twin sister, it was her similarity with their father when it came to nosing around people's romance. Karin could never fathom out as to what was so special about this kind of thing, or why they were so pumped up over romantic sparks and happy endings and fate and all that jazz.

"I've just met him, Yuzu. He helped me back then with soccer. Besides, I'm often with boys, so why would this one matter? Why would it be any different?" Karin raised a brow nonchalantly.

Yuzu interlaced her slender fingers together, groping for reasons. "Well… he just… seems special somehow. He has beautiful green eyes and his hair—"

Her words were interrupted when thunders growled overhead, perturbing the silent night. Lightning flashed. The sleeping skies were lit up in a quaint way; the aura had become all too eerie. Karin was staring outside the window just when another choir of angry thunders played grotesquely. Cringing, the raven haired girl turned her attention back to Yuzu; her face pallid.

"Yuzu, we need to take the sheets inside."

Yuzu seemed reluctant at first, but finally nodded. They exited through the back door and started gathering sheets and clothes now flapping in the wind; Karin didn't like the sound of it. They grabbed what could be grabbed, and had just finished when huge, icy drops of rain made the first arrival on them. They scuttled towards the door; just barely made it when the rain decided to pour its deluge against the town, indignant.

"That was close," Karin panted, not sure why she was breathless. Slowly, she picked up the clothes and separated them one by one.

"The rain is so _angry_." Yuzu commented, nearly shouting trying to surpass the heavy downpour that drowned their voices away.

Karin couldn't agree more. After hanging the clothes somewhere else and making sure all windows and doors were closed, both of them went to their room, tucked under their blanket.

"I hope Otou-san will be okay." Yuzu mumbled into her hands.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Of course he will. Thunders and rain are no trouble for him." Silence extended between them in which the storm pervaded with noise; the downpour was battering on the rooftop ever more stridently. She closed her eyes.

_"__I've just met him, Yuzu. He helped me back then with soccer."_

Kurosaki Karin was a tomboy; she spent most of her spare time playing soccer with boys, and she was never bothered with that. She was carefree and independent; she wouldn't hesitate sticking in their friends' shoes if they got into trouble. Sometimes she wondered if she reprimanded or scared those boys too much.

Her encounter with Hitsugaya Toushirou was ordinary, Shinigami business aside. As fact dictated it, it was perfectly common, perfectly natural for her to be friends and get along with pretty much anyone else. She felt comfortable with both girls and boys, though she must admit she preferred the latter due to hobbies preference.

_"__Beside, I'm often with boys, so why would this one matter? Why would it be any different?"_

Right, it shouldn't matter. He was just another boy. The Shinigami powers made him special, but that didn't have anything to do with how — what she was feeling. Somehow, deep in her heart, she knew it wasn't his Shinigami title that made him special, not his fascinating turquoise eyes, and not his unusual silver hair either. It wasn't just _that_. There was more to it than the façade, a mere shell. There was more to it than she knew.

Karin expelled a sigh and shifted her gaze towards her sister, who was already fast asleep.

The windows rattled as strong gusts pummeled everything in their way. The skies were thick and dark and intimidating. The rain didn't seem to relent for even a second. Slowly, she began to surrender to slumber that was taking over senses.

As consciousness receded, Karin thought she saw a flash of turquoise eyes, and the squall wasn't so menacing anymore. After that other-worldly realm seeped and reigned over her.

-※-

Nothing was better than killing a pack of low-level hollows to start the day, he grimly thought. Toushirou sheathed his zanpakutou as he watched distorted figures around him freeze in their movement, only to break into diamond splinters in the next seconds. He flipped open his phone and just as he expected; it had stopped flashing.

Toushirou grumbled under his breath, slowly made his way back to Inoue's apartment. He, as always, was stuck with the 'morning chores'. Matsumoto had plainly refused to go back last night, and he had a pretty screwed idea of what they had been up to all night long. Drinking. Which meant even when his eyes seemed to weigh a ton against their sockets, protesting to open, he had to go.

Their mission to the real world had become even more bizarre; he wondered if his subordinates actually deemed this as a vacation. While he, well, he was loaded with more paperwork and scurrying around killing hollows and babysitting a bunch of idiots—

No, of course he wasn't a workaholic.

Faintly he felt Ayasegawa and Madarame's reiatsu moving. A minute later they stopped; seemingly to have realized that someone else had taken care of the hollows.

Toushirou exhaled, observing his surroundings. Last night's storm had left quite a beautiful mess; most of the trees were still damp from the furious rain, diamond-like dews hanging from their twigs. The air was rather chilly but comfortable, smelled sweet, almost nostalgic somehow.

He halted when a certain house came into his view. Flying down, Toushirou headed to a nearby tree and perched on it with eyes still on the building. The morning was quiet save for chirping birds that greeted the brand new day — until the door of the house banged open, and Kurosaki Karin stomped outside, yelling something back sounding like 'stupid father!' before closing the door again.

His eyes remained on the girl as she stalked away from her house. She lifted her head and stared in his direction.

"What are you doing there, Toushirou?" asked the girl, befuddled.

Toushirou replied with puzzlement matching her; "sitting?"

Karin's face puckered into a deep frown. "You mean nesting?"

"What?" He was still sitting calmly against the tree, but eyes now wide.

She laughed, approaching him. "I never knew you had a thing for damp trees." Toushirou rolled his eyes, well aware of the fact that moist had soaked his clothes. "Seriously though. You look as if you're nesting something."

He finally left the tree and jumped down to her side. "You don't have to insult me just so I go down."

Karin grinned, punching his shoulder playfully. "I told you not to be so rigid!" They walked side by side then, heading for the school. She was first to break the ice; "what are you doing here?"

Toushirou rolled his eyes. "I was just done finishing some hollows and happened to pass by."

"Alone?" Karin asked in surprise, and he just shrugged.

"The others were having quite a difficult time recovering from their hang-over. And it's just some low-level hollows anyway. No problem at all."

"Yeah, right, I forgot you are a captain. You must be really strong."

Toushirou furrowed his eyebrows, looking away from her. Somehow he couldn't see in those dark eyes of her, which now sparked in awe. "Nah." Noticing the absence of her twin sister, he decided to ask out of courtesy; "Where's your sister?"

"She left earlier than me because she needed to meet her friend first. And I was stuck with babysitting my idiotic father…" They were now turning a corner. "His greatest ability is to make ruckus in the morning. And for heavens sake, he couldn't stop fussing about all sorts of things."

"Must be tough for you then." He could almost relate to her when it came to _babysitting_. It was, Toushirou admitted, one of the hardest tasks ever.

"Nah, I'm used to it. He was just being stupid as usual."

The walk seemed like eternity. Karin had to greet people she knew on their way to school; that left a lingering silence between them. Some boys were waving their hands at her, complimenting her soccer ability and asking her to play with them sometime. She replied that she would gladly do so, excited. When the wave of familiar faces dispersed, Karin turned her head, facing him.

"Oh yeah Toushirou, I was wondering about something. You were so good at soccer! Do you guys play?"

Toushirou scratched the back of his head. "Well, we have soccer in Soul Society, I guess you can say that. Sometimes tournaments are held between divisions, and the winners will be rewarded with interesting stuff. I don't play, though. I usually just watch."

Karin didn't seem to be satisfied by his answer. "Aw, but why? You were so good at it! And with your small body and lithe movements, I'm sure you could own the others easily, right?"

He sent an irritated look in her direction upon hearing the word 'small body'. He continued nonetheless; "it's not about outsmarting them in movements and speed. The games get dirty when everyone starts to lose control and leak reiatsu and use all sorts of… necessary means."

The girl gawked at him. "You don't mean…?"

"Yeah. Kidou, physical fights, immense reiatsu that affects everyone in the field — you know, Shinigami powers."

Karin frowned in disapproval, trying to imagine a soccer game with all that fancy. "But what about you? You never really played?"

Toushirou eyed her from the corner of his eye; inquisitiveness was coursing through Karin's dark eyes as she waited eagerly for him to continue. He was reluctant at first, but there was something about this girl that compelled him to continue. He really didn't understand why or how, but being around her made him feel… oddly at ease.

"Once," he finally gave in. "It's not like I _volunteered_ to join — they set me up on the whole thing."

He recalled that one particular bright day, having to play because Matsumoto and the others had submitted his name under the division ten player list (which shocked quite a lot of spectators, obviously). He remembered the stunned expressions of the enemies, which then turned into sneers as they started calling him 'short captain'. He remembered getting angry, and suddenly the perfect sun wasn't so warm anymore.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing spectacular." He shrugged, but the image of frozen statues glimmering in sunlight etched to his mind.

"Oh, don't give me that now! You're giving me the suspense here. You did something, didn't you?"

"I told you it's nothing spectacular, they just got a little cold—"

Karin gaped at him as realization dawned upon her. "What? You _froze_ them?"

"I wouldn't have, if they hadn't annoyed me." He shot back. "Beside it wasn't my idea to enter the game in the first place anyway." Toushirou's tone was placid and dignified.

The sight of Karin's school emerged just when they turned around another corner; its skyline glimmering bright against the light of the sun. It was when the raven haired girl flashed him a wide grin. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind playing soccer that way. I mean. Freezing people and scoring as many goals as you please — I bet it was awesome!"

Toushirou couldn't help but feel his lips twitch the slightest. She was always so spirited about soccer; she never gave up until the very end and she always put her heart into it. That, Toushirou realized, was what made this girl different.

His emerald orbs went to the looming building ahead, and then down to her again. "You should go, Kurosaki."

Something resembling thunder ran across her eyes. Putting hands on her waist, she shot him daggers. "How many times should I tell you not to call me 'Kurosaki'? It's _Karin_, Toushirou. K-a-r-i-n." He opened his mouth to say something, but Karin didn't give him the chance to reason this time; "why so formal, seriously? We are _friends_, right?"

Hitsugaya Toushirou stared at her, dumbfounded.

Friends? That thought never crossed his mind. They had just met some days ago; yesterday was when they got to know each other 'better', past their formal statuses; yesterday was when he had helped her and her teammates, saving them from a hollow, which then led to more unexpected events. But friends…? Did she really consider him a _friend_?

He had never actually called anyone in Soul Society 'friends'; he always referred them as his comrades. They were a group, an elite military force working together to keep peace. They were more like his _teammates_, none or less. One person he'd consider calling as 'friend' was probably Hinamori, but that was because they were childhood friends and had lived together in the past.

But even then, it didn't sound so right anymore. Friend. What friend? What did that word actually mean? Such a simple yet complex word, a puzzle yet to be unraveled. He had always lived secluded in his own self in the past, shunned by most people in Rukongai. He never could tell what that word meant; he could never decipher it _right_.

And here she was, stating that they were friends.

Karin was holding out her hand now, a friendly gesture he found oddly welcoming.

"I'm in my Shinigami form," he eventually said, then carefully voiced out her name; "_Karin_. You'll look stupid shaking hands with no one in particular."

The girl blushed. "Oh. I kind of forgot that you were in this form." She was about to draw her hand back, but Toushirou raised his. It surprised the girl. A grin crept up to her face, which he then noticed that it reached up to her eyes, too.

"Thank you." The smile didn't leave her face.

"What for?"

Karin didn't manage to answer — the bell rang, and she snapped her head around, panicking. Students were already running to their classes. "Oh crap! Sorry Toushirou, I need to get going now," she was at the gate when she turned around again, "I'll see you later?"

The silver haired boy could only nod. Karin smiled one last time before running towards the building in a hurry.

He stared at the spot where she had been just minutes ago.

He lifted his head, now noticing the gate was deserted. He didn't even know why he'd come here — all he remembered was he'd wanted to check on the girl, making sure this wasn't another Kurosaki Ichigo case. All he remembered was jumping down from the tree and walking beside her. There was that weird sensation bugging him again. The uncanny comfort…

Toushirou stared down at his hand.

_Friends_?

He then checked his phone, hoping the screen would flash its strange glow just like it always did, whenever a hollow appeared. Hoping for any kind of distraction. Before long, he was already on his way to Inoue's apartment.

-※-

The air was stagnant, fog clouded his vision. It was the same dull grey firmament he had tried to pass through — out of curiosity — just so he could see what lay beyond. The ground crackled beneath him, white tear-like beads fell from the sky.

He looked up and waited. The clouds seemed to have been torn into two as an ominous figure appeared from behind the refuge. The winds blew stronger; hair whipping at his face. There was a loud snarl, then a tremendous sound of flapping wings drummed in his ears.

Before him stood his Zanpakutou, Hyourinmaru. His sapphire scales sparkled as the dragon moved slowly towards his master, impeccable ruby eyes focused.

"Hyourinmaru." He addressed his Zanpakutou, reaching out a hand to the dragon.

The ice-dragon lowered his head, staring intently at the young captain. "Hitsugaya Toushirou. You are well."

Toushirou smiled slightly at that. "If you think babysitting a bunch of idiots can exhaust me in one go, you're terribly mistaken."

Hyourinmaru snorted. "Of course not." He growled. "But you must not strain yourself. The mist, it is heavy and laden with uncertainty."

Toushirou cocked his head to the side. "You noticed it too?"

"We are of one mind."

"Did you… sense anything? Anything amiss?"

Hyourinmaru stared down at him. "I feel something stirring," the dragon rumbled, wings opening wide. "Somewhere far away, something is stirring."

Toushirou frowned. "Do you know what it is? The Arrancar?"

The dragon didn't answer. Instead shifted his eyes. Toushirou followed his gaze, now noticing the fog was unusually thicker than usual. His heart suddenly felt heavy; it suffocated him.

"Hyou… Hyourinmaru."

"Your heart is clouded, master. Why are you doubtful?"

Toushirou tried to breathe, but the frosty wind was snapping at him, obscuring his vision. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Believe in yourself."

The dragon and his surroundings blurred as his eyelids fluttered down into a close. And before darkness completely took over, he could vaguely hear his Zanpakutou's growl echoing in his ears;

"—and those who believe in you."

-※-

Toushirou started awake. He gasped for breath, trying to calm down. Looking to his left, he noticed the light had become less dazzling. The clock read it was a quarter to three in the afternoon. Leaning back into the couch, he tried to recall of what had happened in his inner world.

Doubtful? About what? As far as he knew, he had done quite well these days. They had managed to beat the arrancar, even though they weren't Espada. And they had got rid of any hollow disturbing the town. Why would he feel doubtful about anything…?

His phone rang loudly just in time; his thoughts scattered. "Tch." He absent-mindedly took his phone and pressed it against his ear. Matsumoto's voice nearly shattered his eardrum.

"Taichou! Done with your afternoon nap yet? Don't worry, we'll take care of hollows while you try to gain height—" this, he replied with a loud groan, which Matsumoto simply ignored; "Oh, and I forgot to stop by at Inoue's apartment. And I forgot to buy food supplies in case of emergency. So, uh, taichou, if you're hungry... I suggest you go out and search for food?"

"Shut up! I'm not a kid; I can take care of myself!"

After Matsumoto was done with her over-enthusiastic rambling, he hung up, letting out a sigh. Toushirou darted his eyes across the room. So still. The silence was then broken by the grumble of his stomach. He suddenly remembered Karin mentioning one particular flavor...

He stood up. Stretching his arms, he decided he would go out now. Maybe it would help him think clearer. And as he reached the doorknob and turned it around, welcoming the afternoon beams, it was Hyourinmaru's turn to grumble in his head, although faintly.

-※-

By the time the school bell rang for the last time that day, Karin's mood had pretty much hit the worst. Not only that math destroyed her brain cells, but she also had to live with the fact that she'd be doing more numbers-pushing tonight. Teachers were so heartless when it came to homework, Karin bitterly thought.

What made the day worse, however, was the fact that her friends couldn't play soccer that afternoon. Their parents had forbidden them from playing outside (for how long, still not clear) because of the incident yesterday.

_Should I feel happy about my father not incarcerating me then?_

Karin walked away from the building, head bowed; behind her she could feel apologetic looks pricking her back. She let her feet guide the way, and a moment later realized she was in the soccer field.

It was empty. Verdant grass basked in the afternoon light shower, leaves rustling, silently whispering to each other. The remnants of yesterday were still visible in her eyes. Slowly, she walked away. When the familiar railing came into view, she looked for a certain figure leaning against it — but no one was there. Glancing to the red sky once more, she resumed walking; her paces faster this time.

-※-

"I knew you'd like that!"

The boy before her snapped his head around, his emerald eyes widening in surprise. "You—!"

Karin stole a glance at the cup in his hands, and then grinned. "Mint Chocochip, Toushirou?"

Toushirou, having recovered from the surprise, leaned back into his chair. "I was hungry." He said, deadpan.

She frowned. "You don't eat ice cream to satisfy your hunger."

He just rolled his eyes, nonchalant, dignified as he resumed eating.

"Don't tell me Rangiku-san did all the shopping and cooking for you."

He nearly dropped his plastic spoon. "I can take care of myself! I don't need her babysitting me. Besides, I'm her captain, so why would she—" Karin suddenly seated herself next to him. "—and her cooking's terrible,"

"You don't like shopping, do you?"

Toushirou blinked. "No." He admitted, finishing his last scoop.

"Why?"

He closed his eyes. "For some personal reasons."

Karin had to stifle her chuckle. Knowing him, he probably didn't like doing the shopping because of how people viewed him. "Calling you as a child?"

Toushirou looked at her, startled.

Karin laughed. "That happens to me too, sometimes. But I try not to care. They have the tendency to just see the outside. I guess it can't be helped. And I think I really should drag you around eating more food!"

"What?"

"The food in Soul Society is surely different than here, right? Come on, you should have a real taste of the real world — and don't give me that grumpy expression!"

Karin was on her feet, pulling the boy to stand up when an alarm resounded. Toushirou reached to his pocket, retrieving his phone; his face changed in an instant.

"I have to go."

"A hollow?" Karin asked, apprehensive.

"More or less. I don't know where my comrades are, but looks like there's quite a number of them appearing at the same time." Their eyes locked. And before he could restrain himself, he let the words roll out from his mouth; "be careful on your way back."

Toushirou was turning around when Karin caught his arm. He looked over his shoulder. For a moment, he thought she was going to stop him from going.

"Be careful." She finally said.

He eyed her for a moment. And then nodded, voice guarded, "I'll be okay; I'm a captain."

And Karin just stood there, for the second time could only watch as he soared higher into the sky. Soon the red clouds overwhelmed his figure, like blood.

-※-

It was getting darker and darker. The sky was the color of solemn ruby, daunting clouds stretched about the sun, scarlet guardians. Karin didn't really like the view. It reminded her strongly of wars and carnage. She really hoped Toushirou and the others were fine. Brushing her uneasy feeling, she started her way back home.

Instead of using the usual path, she opted for a shortcut she'd once used in the past — it was getting late, and she knew she couldn't afford being late again, not after yesterday's incident. It was near the soccer field, a narrow pathway overshadowed by big trees. Flower buds nodded slowly in their dormant home. The air felt stiff and damp, the darkness was frightening but enticing somehow.

Karin shook her head, wanting to laugh at her silliness. She had seen ghosts; she shouldn't be feeling this way. Treading the path casually, she realized the air was filled with familiar scent. Puckering her nose, she sniffed, trying to make out what it could be. As she got deeper and deeper, the smell was becoming clearer. And her steps became wary. Her senses alert.

There was no mistaking it. She was positive she'd heard a laugh just now. A weird, strangled laugh. She wasn't sure if she should go back, but felt stupid for overreacting. Maybe the laugh had come from far away. She just needed to continue walking; it shouldn't be long now, she thought.

The laugh became clearer. And it was now accompanied with more laughs; a second, then a third, then a fourth. Cringing, she realized she had come close to the source of the voice. Karin hid herself behind a tree.

Two men were sitting in a small clearing, hanging their heads from laughing. Littered around them were bottles of beer and countless cigarettes; now Karin knew what she had come across to. Disliking the view, she tried to make an escape as silently as she could.

"Hey kid. Watja doin' here?"

She jerked her head up, heartbeats beating faster. Two men were staring down at her; one was holding a bottle of beer; his jaggy, long black hair shaded his swollen eyes. The other one had mohawk blonde hair, his sinister eyes fixed on her, never leaving.

"I…" She didn't like the sight of this, but she wasn't going to spend her time fooling around here, either. She needed to go out. Fast. "I get lost. I was trying to get home, but it's getting late, and I somehow end up here."

"Huh? Getting lost, you say?" the blonde now stepped forward. Karin moved back, imperceptibly.

"Yeah. I'll get my way back. Somehow. I'm used to—"

"Yo Ringo! Come here and have a look, will ya?" the black haired man hollered, and she knew he was calling for his friends. A man with red face and hair came staggering towards them, followed by a skinny guy with piercings all over his face.

"I told you dumbass not to _ever _call me by that name again!" the man called Ringo glared at his friend before laying his eyes upon her. "Oh? What have we here?"

"She said she got lost." The blonde supplied.

Ringo raised an eyebrow, then hung his head laughing. "Trespassing!"

"I'm not!" Karin said defensively, eyes moving around frantically. _Crap. They're drunk. _"Look, I won't disturb you guys; I'll go now and you can continue doing whatever you've been do—"

The guy with piercings shoved his hands into his pockets, rummaging for something. "Think she 'as stuff we can 'ave?"

Karin thought she saw a flash in his hands. She moved away from the tree before any of them could catch her.

"Come back here, you wrench!"

She didn't even bother to look back.

-※-

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

The 10th division captain ducked as his enemy attempted to attack by slinging his claws. Toushirou was behind the hollow in an instant, swinging his sword over his head before landing the final blow. "Too slow." Violet dust swirled in the air before fading entirely. "You are late," he looked over his shoulder to greet his subordinates.

Matsumoto and Abarai were finally there, joining the captain. "I'm sorry taichou. We encountered quite a lot of them on our way here." Matsumoto said, trying to catch her breath.

Toushirou frowned. "I fear their numbers are not few. What is this? Sudden invasion by Aizen?"

Abarai then filled in. "By the number of hollows appearing at the same time, this is too similar with that copy-case we experienced back there."

The silver haired boy's eyes went wide. "You mean, the one that divided itself and tried to get souls by disguising its copies as human souls?"

"I also thought that was the case at first. But judging from their different looks and reiatsu, it can't be possible…"

"How troublesome. Matsumoto, contact the Technological Research Bureau. We need to know what we're dealing with first."

More cracks opened in the sky, revealing masks with empty eyes. Both Matsumoto and Abarai readied their swords. As another wave of hollows advanced towards them, Toushirou felt a tingling sensation. Something reached within his senses.

This reiatsu… couldn't be—

Toushirou raised his sword just in time to block another attack. "Tch."

-※-

Karin's breath was coming in short rasps. The skinny guy had pinned her against one of the trees, after handing her backpack to the others. She cursed under her breath as she watched from the corner of her eye; the three others were fumbling inside the bag.

Damn her injured knee. If only the pain hadn't come, she would have made it earlier.

"Ha! A wallet!" Ringo said, his words sluggish and eyes not focused. "Let's see what you've got here…"

The man spilled its contents. They stared down at the ground, seemingly to be disappointed by their founding. But a second later the black haired man, noticing something, lifted her wallet. Taking out a photograph.

"Oh? Watdjis?"

The other two looked over his shoulder. "Wow. Look at this chick! Ain't she hot!" They all looked enthusiastic, guffawing.

Karin could feel the pulse of her veins. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest.

Something seemed to smother her. She couldn't breathe properly. Her head throbbed, fists clenched.

"Don't… touch… it."

"Huh? What did you say?"

No one ever knew about it. She had always kept her mother photograph inside her wallet, as a good luck charm. She wasn't one to believe in such things, but it was a habit she could never let go. Kurosaki Masaki had always been, would always be special to her.

And insulting her was something Karin wouldn't tolerate.

_These guys aren't getting away with this._

Something seemed to respond her thoughts; something seemed to break free on its will.

The blonde who had been guarding her was suddenly sent flying away, knocking the nearby trees. His friends gaped at him.

Karin stared at him, couldn't believe what had just happened. There was a flash of light in her arms, and suddenly that skinny guy got thrown away? What was going on—

"You bitch! What did you do to him?" Ringo was now standing, infuriated.

_Hell if I know!_ She wanted to scream back at him, but time was too precious. Hastily, she tried to stand up. Pain jolted up from her knee. Restraining a painful cry, she tried to run away, but they had surrounded her. Their furious eyes piercing her.

But just when she thought everything was over, another intrusion came to her aid. The ground shook as something fell from the sky. Before her loomed a large, bulky body that didn't resemble a human at all. White iron covered his legs and hands. The rest of his face was hidden behind a mask except his haunting eyes.

Karin averted her stare upwards, where a huge gap had shattered the sky. She didn't know if she should thank her savior or not.

-※-

Toushirou lurched forward, defeating his opponent. Much to his dismay, holes began to scatter across the sky, vomiting out yet another wave of hollows.

"What the hell?" Abarai looked up in terror.

"Tch. Matsumoto! Have you contacted the bureau yet—"

He could feel it. It was a familiar reiatsu. A very familiar reiatsu. But it had grown so immense, almost uncontrollable. Spreading fast.

His eyes widened. He registered another reiatsu close to it, this time a hollow's. But it wasn't a normal hollow. They weren't really far away.

"Taichou!"

Frenzied, Toushirou raised his zanpakutou. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

-※-

"Ohh what's this? So it was you, little girl." The hollow snickered, holding up his victim in his hands. "There was a huge explosion. Sudden burst of energy. It invited me to come out and play." He snickered again.

Karin mumbled. She couldn't escape now. Those four drunken men were lying on the ground; either still alive or already dead, she had no idea. It was hard to breathe. The golden aura illuminating the forest kept moving, as if flooding the entire area.

"You look delicious, little girl." The hollow harshly laughed. "Too bad your life ends here." Claws rose slowly.

She closed her eyes. The golden aura seemed to resonate. There was an image of Ichigo for a brief moment, but his back was to her. She called his name, but her voice didn't reach him.

Everything was dark. Then she tried to call again. A figure came into her vision. She called again, this time louder.

_Toushirou_.

And her consciousness faded.

* * *

_**a/n**: God that was long. And just as I promised, more from Karin's view this time. I'm going to develop their relationship slowly but surely to make it "natural".__ More plot twists coming soon, so I hope you'll stay tuned.  
Thanks for reading, reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
_

_—Ryfee_


	3. Gravity

**Momentum**

THREE - Gravity

Once his shikai was released, the number of hollows surrounding them dropped in an instant. Large icicles protruded from their bodies, cracked their skulls, shattered their twisted masks. Red glow extinguished from their eyes, the hollows began to vanish, dissolving in the icy embrace of Toushirou's power.

Prismatic sprinkles scattered around them, rising up instead of falling down — solemn rain defying gravity.

Toushirou could barely pay attention as Abarai shouted something. Matsumoto's voice tried to reach his frenzied mind, but his was lost amidst his confused thoughts. He couldn't hear her.

The moment those hollows disappeared (much to his surprise and relief, they didn't break through the sky again), Toushirou drew away into shunpo and left his subordinates.

The familiar reiatsu that had brushed his senses now seemed weaker, echoing too faintly as he tried to grasp it for a lead. But despite its insubstantial hum, he felt a strange sensation engulfing him. Almost too overwhelming. He couldn't really explain it, but against the cold hilt of his zanpakutou, he could feel the reiatsu touching his hand.

It was contradicting with his icy nature. It was… oddly warm.

Before long, Toushirou landed smoothly on grass, tree branches interwoven overhead as if confining him. He found himself standing not far from a large hollow and realized that he made it just in time. His vision darted across the forest, noticing the golden sprays dancing across the dark trees, chasing each other.

The reiatsu ghosting through the forest was — not to his shock — coming from Kurosaki Karin; one who had touched and 'warmed' him earlier.

"You, hollows, have no chance of messing around with captain-ranked Shinigami stationed in this town." Toushirou started, lifting his sword which he hadn't bothered sheathing. His eyes fixed on the bulky figure, which now turned to face him fully.

"You, Shinigami, are so nosy. Always coming and interrupting." The hollow growled, flailing an arm; claws glinting in the somber golden light. The petite figure in his precarious clutch was hanging limply, like a broken doll.

Toushirou gripped the hilt of his sword. "You talk far too much."

The hollow laughed. It was peculiar when bouncing off the gloomy trees; a twisted opera. "I just finished eating their souls." His serrated index finger pointed towards the men lying on the ground, their eyes empty. "And I'm about to play with this little girl, but you come to interrupt my fun."

The 10th division captain readied his sword, his left leg moving behind the right. His shoulders tensed as he perfected his stance, tightening his hold on Hyourinmaru.

The hollow growled again, and Toushirou dashed forward. His zanpakutou slid, missing the monster's vital organs, blocked by razorblade claws with a mocking guffaw. He somersaulted, trying to penetrate his enemy's defense from the air, but it was no good: tail encased in hard iron rose to meet his blade.

Toushirou leaped back, keeping distance between them. The hollow laughed. "Don't tell me you're tired already, captain!"

"Shut up," The silver haired captain grumbled in irritation.

He couldn't afford hurting Karin in the process; it would be even more dangerous if he attempted using shikai. _Tch. Gutless bastard._

He was deep in thought; considering which kidou to use when a familiar voice — strong and determined — reverberated in his ears; "Growl, Haineko!" Then, smoky ash enveloped the hollow; his monstrous body surrounded by a gray whirlwind.

Toushirou turned his head. Matsumoto wasn't far behind him. Her blue eyes focused, strawberry blonde hair billowing behind her as she rushed forward to her captain side. She was now standing beside him, shoulder stance wide apart. "I'll watch your back, taichou."

Recovering from the surprise, Toushirou reposed and nodded slowly. "We need to do something about Karin."

Matsumoto acknowledged him with solemn affirmation. "I'll distract the hollow."

Toushirou seemed to calculate this for a moment before finally agreeing with his fukutaichou. Turquoise eyes diverting in the direction of the ashen vortex, he murmured, "Don't let your guard down." And with that said, he sprinted forward in a flashstep, right as Matsumoto rotated the hilt of her zanpakutou, moving the dusty tempest at will.

The vortex divided into two, each moving up in concert and circling the hollow — which the hollow tried to cut in vain. Haineko did too good job at that, making Toushirou wonder if Matsumoto really tried to distract the hollow or just enjoyed making fun of their puzzled foe.

"Taichou!"

He saw it, the opening. Concentrating strength and force into his sword, Toushirou swung Hyourinmaru, effortlessly cutting one of the hollow's hands off. A wailing cry punctured the air mercilessly. And Karin, free from the hollow's clutch, fell to Toushirou's left arm. Holding the girl tightly with one arm, the captain released his shikai. Soon ice crackled beneath them, towering up and devouring its victim ruthlessly.

Toushirou landed smoothly on the grass, greeted by his fukutaichou, "Hitsugaya-taichou! Is she okay?" her voice laced with concern, eyes widened in worry.

"Yeah," he said after checking Karin's wrist for a pulse. "She's just unconscious. The others…"

Matsumoto's gaze followed his scrutiny across the ground. "They're soulless. Dead."

Toushirou could only nod. He fixed his eyes on Karin's pale face, then down to her arms. "There are cuts here, but the blood is flowing freely. By the look of it, she had been attacked by the four men before the hollow came."

"Her cuts aren't anything like wounds Shinigami suffer from hollows." Matsumoto stared at her taichou dubiously. "Think you can heal them? You know my healing kidou sucks…"

"Not much worse than mine. I never bothered to excessively study... healing kidou in my spare time."

"You know, taichou, you're just addicted to the paperwork." Matsumoto commented airily, attempting to keep her expression straight, but the edge of her lips twitched slightly.

Toushirou glowered at her. "Shut up! Give me a hand, and quit complaining!"

As they tried to concentrate on healing the raven haired girl, silence dwelled between the two. Still, they could feel Abarai's reiatsu closing in them with both Madarame and Ayasegawa in tow.

It was Matsumoto who broke the transitory quiet, "You'd do well with some ear training too, you know, taichou." When Toushirou just raised an eyebrow — a sign of utter perplexity — Matsumoto continued, "I kept calling your name, but you didn't answer. I ensured Renji that we would be fine and told him to meet the others. But, man, earlier you rushed off like a hero or something! You never listen."

Toushirou didn't respond to that, realizing that Matsumoto was implying something completely unrelated to what they were doing at the moment.

"You're worried about her." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"I was right, deciding to keep an eye on her; this is the kind of case which needs to be observed closely. I'll have to talk to Urahara after this." Toushirou said flatly. A decisive closing to their conversation.

Around them, the golden light seemed to dim, finally calm.

-※-

Karin didn't know where she was. It was very dark; she couldn't even see her hands. It was as if someone had tied a blindfold over her eyes, and now she was _nowhere_. She had tried to grope the 'ground' beneath her, trying to find any clue of her whereabouts — but to no avail. She was just... _floating_.

She lost track of time. Where was she? Had she died? Were those men responsible? Or had that hollow killed her?

Something tickled her fingers, brushed past her shoulders. Blinking, she tried clearing her vision. And to her astonishment, it was the golden light which had illuminated the forest earlier; she could see it roving restlessly now. Almost like dancing. The glow seemed more passive now, not so powerful and intimidating. It seemed more… more _subdued_.

Hands stretched out, she let the light cuddle her. Then she saw images flashing across her mind. The same ones she'd seen earlier. They invaded her mind, thousands of pictures rolling, flipping like a photograph album blowing in fast forward.

People she knew.

Then suddenly, images dispersed. The warm gold light was gone too, and she drew back her hands. In the abrupt stillness and dark, she slowly closed her eyelids.

Just when she was about to concede into a heavy void, a familiar feeling washed over her.

It was cool but not hostilely cold. Refreshing and relaxing. Healing her.

A contended smile worked its way onto her face, although small.

-※-

Kurosaki Karin snapped her eyes open, finding herself staring at the ceiling of her room. Her dark eyes rolled, noticing her left hand was trapped in Yuzu's hold; her sister's sleepy head resting on the bed. Blinking, Karin tried to sit up — only to sink into her bed, pain jolting from her back.

She looked at her right arm, which she was sure had been cut by one of those men, but it wasn't there. Frowning, she tried flexing her knee, then her arm. Both worked just fine. Karin closed her eyes, trying to recall what happened earlier. The darkness, floating on nothing, golden light, blurred images, and then the familiar aura…

She gave her arm a last intent glance, concentrating on that familiar feeling. It was mixed up, almost undetectable, but she could feel traces of the cold reiatsu left. Just the slightest bit.

_Toushirou_.

-※-

Deciding to tell Urahara before delivering his report to Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toushirou asked to 'talk' with the shop owner. Which, of course, was welcomed by Urahara's wide, enthusiastic grin. Urahara then pushed a box of candies and cookies toward Toushirou; "a snack for our endearing talk," the blond explained.

To which Toushirou spared with a virulent look, before fixing his eyes on the shop owner in front of him.

"The hollows are behaving oddly." Toushirou started, nodding when Tessai came in bringing a cup of tea for him.

Urahara waited until Tessai exited closing the door behind him. "Abarai-san has informed me as much. He said the numbers were outrageous; were they?"

"They kept coming out from Garganta, almost endless. It was… abnormal."

Urahara contemplated, hands folded over his chest. "But they weren't of the same appearances, nor did they have the same reiatsu."

"Yes. It was as if…" Both of them exchanged looks, seeming to have drawn the same conclusion. "As if someone sent them on purpose. But why? Aizen sure has a poor sense of humor," Toushirou said wryly.

"I will investigate it further. Also, Matsumoto-san said there was an incomplete Arrancar attacking Kurosaki Karin."

Toushirou hesitated for a moment; as much as he'd like to know more about the girl, he was hesitant to bring the topic up, especially with Urahara Kisuke. He was afraid of the theories this blond might hash out. Moreover, he was worried his fears — ones which were safely tucked away under more pressing matters of Gotei 13 and Aizen — proved valid.

"I can't be sure of the chronology, but I believe that one tracked Karin because she started leaking reiatsu everywhere. The force of her spiritual pressure was immense."

"I'm afraid so."

Toushirou raised his brows. "You knew about this—?"

Urahara adjusted his striped hat, sipped his tea, then resumed, "No. What I'm trying to say is the Kurosaki family is incredibly… _gifted_. Logically speaking, Karin has just as much potential as her brother. And considering the fact that she's still very young, cultivating her latent talent, utilizing her capacity to the fullest extent, it is possible if we start early. She could be quite a powerful asset in the future."

Toushirou disliked where this conversation was going. "We are not talking about the possibilities of her becoming a _Shinigami_. She doesn't need to. There's no _reason_ for her to."

Urahara chuckled, pulling out his fan and staring at the 10th division captain with keen interest. "I'm just not surprised by the immense reiatsu she possesses. But _something_ must have happened to have triggered the leak."

Toushirou shrugged. "I suppose so."

Urahara pulled out a wallet from under the table, shoving it to Toushirou's hands. "I want you to give it back to Karin-chan; Matsumoto-san found it. Also, Hitsugaya-kun, I trust you will not include this in your reports to Gotei 13?"

Arching an eyebrow, Toushirou stood up. Calculating. Observing circumstances. And deciding to go along with Urahara. "I won't. It's too early to conclude anything."

Toushirou had already whirled around; about to open the door to leave when Urahara spoke up, "I'd like to ask for another favor, Hitsugaya-kun. Even though it's too early to sum this up… can you keep an eye on the girl for the time being?"

The silver haired boy just stared at Urahara, expressionless. "I already have my hands full babysitting a bunch of idiots." After for what seemed like forever, he finally broke the eye contact. "I'm leaving." And the door slid close once again, leaving Urahara to his unfinished tea and a mountain of probabilities waiting to be sorted.

-※-

Matsumoto had acquiesced, going back to Inoue's apartment when Toushirou asked her to. Events that had happened today exhausted them, but reports still needed to be made and the abnormally high number of hollows required more attention. It was weird to see his fukutaichou agreeing right away, but he wouldn't bother asking the woman about it; better leave her be before she changed her mind.

Leaving Matsumoto downstairs to check a pile of papers, Toushirou went up to the roof and seated himself, staring into the distance.

The sky was dark, almost starless; only a few were countable littering the murky canvas, their radiance faint. The heavens were too vast, almost limitless. Like a massive black hole ready to suck him in. He felt so small under the sky's probing eye, so insignificant. A minute speck amidst overflowing colors.

His powers… they were as vast as this. Stretching for miles and miles overhead, boundaries inexplicable. Yet here he was, bearing that power — that _much_ power — chosen by Hyourinmaru. There were times when he asked himself _why_, but the answer forever eluded him.

Bearing such tremendous power, the duties of a captain, the responsibility of supervising his subordinates, and, now, an order to protect the town and its citizens. It was all up to him. Entrusted with such incredible force, he couldn't fail; not now, not ever. The _why_s could wait.

He couldn't allow himself to waver.

Expelling a sigh, Toushirou leaned back as Matsumoto's complains broke through the roof, invading his tranquility. A moment later the woman's footsteps closed in; a pout on her face as she advanced towards her taichou.

"Taichou! What are you doing here? The paperwork is waiting for you," chided Matsumoto.

Toushirou grumbled, "Last time I checked, it's a vice-captain's work."

"But you always do it."

"Shut up."

"Let's go down taichou! I've made your favorite tea." Matsumoto's eyes lit up, a wide grin garnishing her face.

Toushirou replied, irritated, "You just want me to do the goddamn paperwork. And I don't remember having any… specific kind of tea I like." He arched an eyebrow, standing up nonetheless.

"Oh, it's always been your _favorite_."

There was something disturbing about the way Matsumoto's eyes sparkled when she said that. As Toushirou reluctantly followed his fukutaichou downstairs, the last star's illumination dispersed when formidable darkness swept over the sky. And soon, all was shrouded in grave blackness.

-※-

Karin stared blankly at the book before her. Hundreds of pages filled with nonsensical ramblings of artifacts from ages past swirled in her head. The teacher continued blathering (Karin had lost track of what she was on about and didn't bother trying to figure it out) while her mind wandered.

She felt so detached. As if she was sleepwalking or daydreaming. The bizarre events which had happened yesterday — the drunken men, the attack, the hollow — everything seemed so… surreal. As if it had all been a dream, fabricated and twisted by her drowsy mind, a lie she wasn't sure she wanted to believe.

But remnants of yesterday were still there, like debris in her head. She was sure she had been attacked by those men and suffered some injuries, but those cuts weren't there anymore.

She had been healed, alright. She had an idea who must have done it and planned to question that person soon.

Secondly was her sister Yuzu: Karin couldn't remember how she'd gotten home or how she'd ended up in the bed, but she was surprised this morning when Yuzu asked how she was feeling out of the blue, if the fatigue had gotten any better or not.

As if being on the verge of death was something you could relate to fatigue.

Stupefied, Karin had smiled at her twin sister and said that she was perfectly fine — which was true since her knee didn't hurt anymore and, as fucked up as yesterday's events had been, she was feeling… totally, oddly healthy.

So this morning, Karin had gone to school in a dreamy state, too preoccupied with her thoughts.

Then, Karin realized that her wallet was missing.

That much evidence was enough; yesterday wasn't some made-up story, not some screwed up nightmare. It was real; it had all happened.

The room buzzed around her. Students began to cluster their belongings, chatted enthusiastically about the upcoming weekend, and made their way out of the classroom. Some friends said good bye to her, to which Karin nodded absentmindedly, waving her hand vaguely. Finally closing her book, Karin forced herself to clear her desk, carelessly throwing stuff into her bag.

By the time she finished packing, the last group of students walked past her out of the classroom. The room was finally still, basking in the afternoon light; rays of sunlight filtered through the windows, creating makeshift boxes of light on the tiles beneath her feet.

Head still in a mess, Karin finally decided to leave. She was turning around, heading for the door when a shadow fell across the floor, obscuring one of the light boxes.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, in a high school uniform, was balanced on the windowsill.

Karin's jaw dropped. Eyes widened in shock. "T-T-Toushirou!"

Toushirou's face was painted in bemusement. "What's with the stutter? I thought you're used to seeing ghosts."

She shot the boy an agitated look. "Don't surprise me like that! Can't you enter a room normally? Do you have to make a grand entrance like that? Standing on the damn windowsill?" When the boy remained impassively standing where he was, Karin mumbled under her breath, "Get down, get down. People will start asking questions when they see an elementary student standing on the windowsill like that."

Toushirou finally hopped down off the sill after glaring daggers at Karin for calling him an 'elementary student'. "I'm not wearing an elementary uniform." he stated dryly.

A smirk danced across Karin's face. "That's a high school uniform, huh? Well, at least, you admit that you're still a student."

Toushirou glowered at her, losing the argument gracelessly. Which made Karin laugh. It eased her, made her feel good. "So, what are you doing here? Surely you're not here just to show off with brilliant entrance, are you?"

The silver haired boy rummaged in his pocket, then handed Karin a familiar object. "You dropped... it fell out of your pocket yesterday. Matsumoto found it; I'm here to return it to you."

Astonished, Karin watched her wallet slide into her hand, yesterday's events replaying in her mind, drumming in her head like a midnight orchestra. One note off key, not quite there, lost like part of a song slipping out with the wind from an open car window, but still existed, the sensory memory of something missing she knew should have played on in full.

Pain from wounds, already healed, seared her skin. She gripped the wallet, trying to keep her voice even, "Thank you, Toushirou."

He just stared at her, nodding tentatively.

"And… for healing me, too. It feels so weird, you know. I woke up this morning finding everything perfectly _okay_, as if yesterday was just a nightmare.

"Also," Karin continued awkwardly, "I have... a few questions I'd like to ask."

Toushirou sighed. "Figured as much. Fine. Matsumoto's on the job today, so I consider myself free... for the moment."

Feeling more confident, Karin welcomed the idea with a wide grin. She grabbed Toushirou by the arm and started dragging him out of the room. Soon, they were walking down the empty corridor, their footsteps bouncing off the walls. "Rangiku-san is 'on the job?' What do you guys usually do anyway? Aside from kicking hollow-ass, I mean."

Toushirou shrugged, hands inside his pockets. "All sorts of stuff. We are there to keep the balance of the worlds. A military force divided into thirteen divisions; the command of the divisions is generally left to the discretion of its particular captain, who runs it whichever way he or she sees fit. Under the captains are lieutenants to 'support' them. Usually, it's a vice-captain's job to do the paperwork — check, research, sign papers, making sure the captain's reports are in order, that nothing is missing.

"However, it seems I'm _blessed_ with slacker as my lieutenant. Matsumoto never really does her paperwork; I always end up doing everything on my own."

Karin gazed at him, then laughed. Her laughter rang melodiously in the air. "Regardless of who does it, the paperwork still gets done. So no harm, no foul. Think about it that way."

"It's not like I have another option."

Somehow it was funny to watch him like this, giving a bit of himself, a glimpse into his life. Even though this anecdote, just a comment here and there, was just the surface of him, Karin was still interested. And willing to know more.

"So, how come Rangiku-san is on the 'job' now?"

"It's a punishment.

"For nearly killing me yesterday," Toushirou added after a moment of hesitation. When Karin's scowl deepened, wanting a more detailed explanation, he finally gave in. "She mixed watermelon in my tea yesterday. Gritty, nauseating poison, I tell you. And then she had the nerve to _claim_ that I'd liked it before."

"_What_?"

Toushirou closed his eyes, stifling his chagrin. "Yes. And as an added incentive, I threatened to take her shopping money away if she doesn't do her job right."

"But… you don't really think she'd poison you, right? I mean you must have known she had good intentions. I mean, you liked it before, right?"

"No, her claim was a blatant lie to cover her ass. And how was I supposed to know what she'd thrown into the tea?"

Karin laughed again. They were now turning a corner, about to walk down a set of stairs. "And here I thought I was the one nearly dead yesterday." Karin shook her head, a bitter smile creeping onto her face miserably. Regaining her composure, she asked, "Toushirou… about yesterday?" She ended her sentence with a full stop. She could say nothing more, but the look on his face was enough to prove that those words alone were enough to carry her hidden message.

Toushirou explained stiffly, "Your reiatsu exploded, likely triggered by something... _uncommon_. It attracted the incomplete Arrancar."

"I see." Karin was glad he didn't ask anything about that 'something uncommon' because she didn't think she could explain it. Not now.

"It was dangerous, Karin. You should be more cautious."

"I'm sorry."

Unsure why she'd apologized, Karin chose to wear a smile, brushing away her frown and uneasy feelings. They were now out of the building, standing in the sun's domain. Hiding under the warm light, her worries receded into oblivion as true smile adorned her face.

On the inside, the nightmare seemed to break away.

-※-

Toushirou spent roughly thirty minutes explaining to Kurosaki Karin the memory-wipe they'd performed on Yuzu (hence the brunette's 'normal' reaction to her sister's 'fatigue'), and then he tackled the subject of an Arrancar: what they were and how they operated. Toushirou tried to elaborate as clearly as he could without mentioning Aizen or Espada at all. At least Karin could (sort of) see the big picture now; that hollows varied in strength and that she should be more careful from now on.

He also mentioned her exploding reiatsu again; in his opinion, it wasn't a result of a lapse in control. Rather, perfect control breaking down, superseding the barriers because something more pressing had forced Karin to abandon her perfect control. And, because her reiatsu had been contained for so long, the immense force surged out at an uncontrollable rate.

Karin could only nod weakly to that; she, herself, had never imagined such enormous power living and guarded inside her. Toushirou warned her that there was always an opening for a breech, and suggested she stay out of the way whenever she felt a hollow's presence.

"Besides, that's what we, Shinigami, are here for," Toushirou ended his long speech, "We don't need another Kurosaki Ichigo case leaking reiatsu and affecting everyone in the vicinity."

"I told you not to compare me to Ichi-nii!"

"Either way, I'm serious about this. It's for your safety."

Karin looked at him for a long time, the playful grin on her face dwindling away, replaced by an unreadable expression. "Sometimes… I think I envy you, Shinigami."

Toushirou's turquoise orbs rolled. "Hm?"

"Ichi-nii and you and all other Shinigami have powers to protect their loved ones. I envy you guys. I wish… _I_ had the power to do that too."

Toushirou had slowed his pace, gaze fixed on the girl beside him.

Kurosaki Karin, the silent guardian of her own family, holding them together with tangled strings which could fray at any moment. Smiling yet another day away, burdened by tasks she'd never asked for, more than her fair share and without complaint. Irrational though it seemed to him, Karin seemed to want even more, envied those who could protect others, having no idea how much she'd already saved.

And Toushirou realized, under the sunshine façade, Karin took everything onto herself and didn't even realize it.

(And that was another smile fading too soon)

For her to do everything on her own, at her age… Toushirou respected her, her will to protect without brute force, without any special power.

"What are you talking about?"

Karin turned her head, clueless. "Huh?"

"You're already doing a good job, you know."

The girl's countenance remained quizzical. "What are _you_ talking about?"

Toushirou didn't answer that; instead he walked past her, mumbling something about her being awfully slow today. To which, Karin replied with a grunt as she caught up to him.

Karin skipped over the ground absentmindedly, and Toushirou watched her, noticing her spirit wasn't as bright today. As if it had been been dampened by the rain last night.

"Toushirou?"

Shrugging it off (sort of), he snapped back to reality. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you a favor please?"

He thought he saw her looking away from him, uneasy. Toushirou arched an eyebrow. "Depends. What is it?"

"You see, we have this assignment for school. A science report, and... for research, I need to go to the the zoo."

_A what?_

"Not that I'm excited about it, at all. Honestly, I hate the idea of writing pages and pages about animals and the _thrilling_ experience of seeing them trapped in cages. But it's a school assignment. Yuzu and I have to go to the zoo and everything. The thought itself _displeases_ me. But you see, it's inevitable. At first, we were planning to go there tomorrow, but Otou-san has been very busy lately… so I'm thinking: would you and Rangiku-san please come?"

Toushirou had stopped in his tracks and was now staring at Kurosaki Karin unblinkingly. _A… zoo?_ A vaguely familiar name. He couldn't really remember, though. Maybe something he had heard in one of his Human Studies classes at the academy.

So now, here he was, more than a little lost. Toushirou frowned in concentration, stewing in ignorance and resentful of his generally reliable memory for this lapse.

"Toushirou?" Karin became worried.

"I… _what_ the hell is a zoo?" he asked, bewilderment plain, not quite believing his voice had betrayed his irritation.

The girl stared back at him as if he'd just asked the dumbest question ever. Then, realization hit her. "Oh. I didn't know Soul Society doesn't have a zoo." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "It's a place where animals are kept for the public to see, where they're studied, bred, and gawked at."

Animals. Kept for the public, to be studied and bred and gawked at... No, this still wasn't clicking in his big brain. But the concept of a 'zoo' reminded him vividly of a certain captain with a habit of caging specimens. And gawking at them.

Toushirou wanted to ask if people in this world were all as crazy as the captain of Division 12 was, but he decided not to voice the question. (What if the answer was yes? He was better off not knowing.)

Instead, he modulated his voice — mild, not judgmental (he hoped) — and spoke, "… Well, I'm not interested in things that… are 'studied and bred'—"

Karin laughed at his horrified expression; and he realized it was the first time that day Karin actually laughed freely, from the heart.

"It isn't as scary as you think! I might have gone too far with the thing about cages and gawking. I promise, it isn't so bad. The animals are all kept inside their respective cells, and no one is going to try to put _you _in a cage. Going to the zoo won't harm you. Aside from maybe death by boredom."

Was that supposed to be reassuring? The idea of going to the zoo, completely incomprehensible, was… mortifying. It was Toushirou's turn to scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

He needed to pull himself together.

Tomorrow was Saturday, and if Matsumoto did her job right today… And they _had _worked hard the past few days diminishing the hollows infestation…

_And_ he'd be damned if he let the idea of a zoo defeat him. He had his pride to consider.

According to Karin it wouldn't hurt; she didn't seem to think the zoo so awful.

She had promised.

That was it then. Toushirou would conquer the zoo.

"Alright. I'll notify Matsumoto about it later," he finally concluded.

(After all, a day at the zoo was only a favor. It wasn't like he wanted to go or anything. No, he should do it for the girl, just so she could go too.)

A wide smile decorated Karin's face like sunshine gilding gray clouds, finally breaking through. Tiny cracks spilling hopeful light.

"Thank you so much, Toushirou! Thank youuu!" The next moment Toushirou was caught off guard; Karin suddenly hugged him out of sheer joy — a friendly hug, brief yet lasting.

When the girl pulled back, her sunny smile growing lighter with each second passing, Toushirou felt the warmth of her hug was still there, however short the contact had been.

Her warmth.

"… You're welcome," was all he could muster, the words sounding like a question. Her euphoria was too bright to contain, dazzling him.

And as Karin chattered enthusiastically about the lunch Yuzu had planned for tomorrow (this point was apparently more important than the science report itself), Toushirou slowly realized that he'd agreed to Urahara's request to keep an eye on the girl, even though he had never said yes outright.

As Karin pulled his hand, exclaiming about dinner, one food related topic flowing seamlessly into the next, Toushirou's spiraling thoughts stumbled over something else unexpected.

Hard facts and danger might have prompted his interest; it was his job as a captain to exert control and supervision. But maybe...

Maybe, responsibility was something he'd been hiding behind, a pale purpose too easy to utter. And this epiphany hit him too hard, rang in his head with both Hyourinmaru's and his voices; mercilessly true.

And oddly liberating.

Facts, dangers, control, supervision, responsibility — Karin was wholly unrelated.

He watched over her because he wanted to.

* * *

_**a/n**: __The mention of watermelon in the tea: I got the idea from watching an awesome omake featuring Ichigo and Ishida (both tied up), victims of Rangiku and Orihime's attempt at cooking. (They actually, seriously threw in a watermelon.) it was priceless._

_Despite headaches and lack of sleep, this one's been fun to write. Thanks for reading and reviews would be greatly appreciated!_

_—Ryfee_


	4. Fantasy Impromptu

**Momentum**

FOUR - Fantasy Impromptu

The luscious scent permeating the room was alluring, and Karin realized she was heading to its source subconsciously; drowsy steps clumsily led her to the kitchen. Half-squinting, she battled against slumber that hadn't completely left. After for what seemed like hours — which were filled with low grumbles when her strides failed her will — she finally reached the kitchen.

As expected, her twin sister was there.

Yuzu stirred something inside a large pan, her light brown locks hanging loosely to frame her face, hazel eyes focused on the steaming liquid below her. Karin noticed the mess around the brunette; crumpled plastic, leftovers, ingredients, and empty lunch boxes which would soon be filled.

Smiling slightly, Karin decided to approach her sister. "Don't tell me you're overhauling the menu again." She eyed the boxes speculatively, stifling a yawn.

"Karin-chan!" Peering over her shoulder, Yuzu greeted Karin with a jovial smile to match the new day, "You're up early today."

Karin seated herself and stared at Yuzu, mumbling, "Weird dreams woke me up."

"About animals growing extra heads?"

Mind still half asleep, Karin realized Yuzu was referring to their trip to the zoo, and it elicited a groan from the raven haired girl. To which, Yuzu responded with a light-hearted giggle as she resumed her cooking. "We can have some soup for breakfast. Do you want milk? I think there's some left inside the refrigerator…"

"We'll need the extra energy for gawking at caged animals today, that's for sure." Karin buried her head in her hands, biting back yet another yawn. "You're absolutely excited about this trip, huh?"

Once again, Yuzu looked over her shoulder, flashing her sister a look of disapproval which was layered with streaks of pink dotting her cheeks. "I'm just making the lunch for today. Thought I'd at least save you all from starvation."

A knowing smile crept onto Karin's face. Yuzu had been looking forward to this trip; the science report wasn't important. It was the day off that she had been waiting for: leisure time, generally relaxing and going somewhere together. She had been disappointed when their father had said no to the trip due to work piled up over the week.

However, Yuzu's spirit had been renewed when Karin told her Toushirou and Matsumoto were coming on the excursion (with an added made-up story about Toushirou needing to inspect some animals for future reference in class).

"Right, right. You're our savior, Yuzu."

Meanwhile, outside, the inhabitants of Karakura started a perfect day. The sun was slowly ascending in the sky, a conflagration of yellow and violet washing the town with iridescent rays. Karin's back was to the window, where diluted gold filtered through and warmed the twins. Invigorated, the older sister rose, circled the table, and helped herself to a glass of milk.

"Yuzu, want me to help you with this—?"

Karin's words were cut off when a melodramatic voice echoed all the way to the kitchen. Raucous steps followed the obnoxious sound, and a moment later, their father entered the room. Unruly hair, tie askew, shirt untucked, and newspaper in his hand — Kurosaki Isshin was greeted by two quizzical girls who paused instinctively because of the abrupt ruckus.

"What the hell is wrong with you, idiotic father—"

"My dear girlssss! I'm sooo sorry I can't accompany you to the zoo today—"

Karin slammed him in the face, causing the man to stop dead-track.

"Karin-chan, you don't have to be so evil to your father, now, do you?" Isshin's dark eyes glimmered, feigning hurt.

"Enough of that. I told you Toushirou and Rangiku-san will be coming with us today, so you needn't worry." Karin seated herself while Yuzu poured her father a cup of coffee. "Just finish your work, so you can have some free time with us soon."

Isshin welcomed his coffee gratefully as he seated himself across from Karin. His eyes weren't gleaming anymore — when Karin looked into them, she was surprised by the coursing inquisitiveness, as if they were harboring some questions behind those dark irises.

"That kid you've been talking about, eh? Too bad I haven't had the chance to meet him yet." Isshin commented cheerfully, but Karin caught something more behind her father's tone: suppressed, guarded, and surprisingly serious.

However, his comment was soon followed by a series of nonsensical banter about boyfriends and his daughter maturing way too early. Karin hurled a magazine at his face to stop him.

Grumbling under her breath, she stalked out of the kitchen, claiming she had to prepare for the trip.

-※-

When Toushirou brought up the zoo topic to Matsumoto yesterday, his fukutaichou had welcomed it with more eagerness he'd imagined (which was really saying something). The trip to some place vague wasn't comforting at all, but that didn't apply to Matsumoto — who apparently regarded it as some kind of adventure.

And here he was now, grumbling under his breath as he washed a stack of plates in the kitchen. He could hear Matsumoto singing gleefully, each tone higher than the previous and volume escalating with each second, accompanied by her light steps occupying the living room. Irked, Toushirou tried to lessen the force in his hands as he dried the plates one by one, afraid he would break them.

The singing ebbed as Matsumoto's paces drew closer and reached the kitchen. "Taichou! Are you done yet?"

He thought he heard a cracking in his hands.

"What do _you_ mean, I'm done yet? Last time I remember, this is _your _responsibility." Toushirou was irritated beyond words; how did he end up doing Matsumoto's job? But then again, he _always_ ended up doing the paperwork (which his fukutaichou hardly spared a glance.) And thinking of the irony, his chagrin seethed inside him.

"You know, I have to pack my stuff."

"You don't wear extravagant clothes to the _zoo_. It's a place where animals are kept for the public; they're bred and gawked at," he was grateful for Karin's brief explanation on the subject, at least he could use it to talk some senses into the blond woman's head. "It's not like you can _charm_ anything there."

Matsumoto was not happy. Dismissing her captain's words, she approached the sink and eyed the pile of plates. Displeased, she was about to chastise the silver haired boy for not drying them thoroughly when the bell rang, announcing guests.

Matsumoto's blue eyes lit up. "Oh, they're here! Finally! Took those guys quite a long time…" Her voice faded into a low grumble when she exited the kitchen, oblivious to Toushirou who was standing at the kitchen sink with an expression that could only be described as… deadly.

Ignoring him (again), Matsumoto sung, "You're _late_, Ikkaku, Yumichika. I thought I told you two to come early to help me wash stuff!"

"Which is _why_ we are late in the first place. Menial work is not pretty." Ayasegawa said silkily.

Madarame groaned while Matsumoto and Ayasegawa argued over the beauty of housework. "By the way, Matsumoto, Renji isn't coming — said he wanted to relax at Urahara's place or something for the weekend."

The three of them were now close. Madarame entered the kitchen first, discovering Toushirou — with a stack of dishes coated in glimmering ice beside him — standing at the kitchen sink. Matsumoto and Ayasegawa followed the bald man's gaze, and they realized the room's temperature was dropping fast. Too fast.

Before Toushirou could bombard them with questions, the bell rang once again. Matsumoto scuttled away to greet more guests, but Madarame and Ayasegawa were glued to their spot — the sound of their chattering teeth was audible as the temperature went drastically down.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Karin's voice rang from a distance, clearly flustered.

-※-

Karin's laugh reverberated in his ears, and Toushirou realized it quelled his annoyance, washing through him like spring dew. Her animated voice urged him to let go of the preceding events this morning (which nearly turned Inoue's apartment into an ice monument).

He found himself telling her everything, as if there was no red line, no boundary that separated him from her; words came out freely from his mouth.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, again, found it oddly comfortable to talk to her.

He explained the details of Madarame and Ayasegawa's coming unexpectedly — Matsumoto had 'invited' them to join the 'parade,' and told the captain over and over that it would be _fun_.

These additions aggravated him, but he could do nothing about it, because by then they were all on the bus heading for the zoo (Yuzu was actually exhilarated and curious about the sudden crowd, albeit muttering silently to herself about the lunch she had prepared would not suffice).

Beside him, Karin grinned. "For a kid, I think you really should loosen up, you know?"

Toushirou grumbled, "I'm not an elementary student."

Then, he shrugged noncommittally, averting his gaze outside the window, where verdant streaks flashing in a blur. "Will being a captain be enough of an answer for you?"

To this, Karin cocked her head to the side. "No."

When Toushirou turned his attention back to her — his expression exasperated — she sank into the seat, smiling wider. "It's like teachers at school. Some of them are dead serious, some are annoying, some are just plain evil, but they aren't like that outside of school. They're actually kinda nice, it's just… they know where or when to be serious. I guess that's how you put it. I'm not sure how it works for your Gotei, though, as I've _never_ met any of the captains besides you."

Toushirou stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Because he, for once in his life, was at a loss for words. Unsure of how to reply.

Karin, taking the silence as a sign she should continue, decided to resume, "I mean… being a captain… doesn't mean you have to discard every bit of your human — _true _— self, right?" It sounded like a question, tentative as her dark eyes penetrated into his.

After for what seemed like eternity, Toushirou finally opened his mouth to speak, "Maybe that's why we're called the Death Gods."

Looking away from the girl again, he stared outside the window; the trees had thinned, and small houses became more frequent. Peaks of mountains were trimmed by white clouds in the distance.

Human nature? He didn't have that. At least, he tried to convince himself that he didn't.

He was a Shinigami, a sentinel of death, a guardian of souls. Feelings? They would hinder his ability to do the job. He guided wandering souls to eternal rest; he protected the living from the darkness trying to devour their souls. And yet, no matter how close he was to the _living_, he was not — could never be — one of them.

Human self? He didn't have that.

He was _dead_.

However... Toushirou realized he wasn't sure anymore. He had never pursued this topic in depth — never bothered to think about it. But it now emerged and piqued his interest; questions started popping in his head.

"Toushirou?" Karin's anxious voice snapped him out of his trance. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm… it's nothing." He forced himself to look at the girl.

Would he ever know the answers?

Watching concern and confusion bloom in her eyes, Toushirou wondered vaguely if she knew the answers.

His train of thought was broken when the bus halted, causing Matsumoto to squeal enthusiastically about finally arriving at their destination two minutes early. "To get the best seats," she said. (What seats, no one could say.)

Soon, they marched out of the vehicle, led by Yuzu and Matsumoto who were now running toward a huge arch with giant words printed on it in zebra stripes; '_Welcome!_'

Toushirou let himself be dragged by the raven haired girl, oblivious to his surroundings.

Would she light up the dark path, where stationary shadows had dwelled for so long? Would she — a mere human — lead him to the answers?

There was only one way to find out.

-※-

After paying for tickets relative to their ages, the group proceeded with the 'tour,' guided by Yuzu and Matsumoto at the front of the line. While Matsumoto looked ecstatic and Ayasegawa and Madarame curious, Toushirou could only grumble angrily under his breath.

The ticket business had obviously affronted his pride. His subordinates had paid the normal price, but he'd been asked to pay half like Karin and Yuzu.

Right, the infamous topic of height and age. (Short and young) Again.

Toushirou wanted to challenge the woman behind the counter, meaning to tell her that he was _older_ than _her_, but both Karin and Matsumoto had pulled him back, rebuking him.

The boy was devastated, to say the least. But at least... he'd saved a bit of money in the mission account; small conciliation, but still.

His pace was heavy and slow, as though trudging through thick snow. Beside him, Karin pulled out a notebook and a pencil hesitantly.

"There's no use obsessing over the 'kid' thing now, you know."

"It was… _humiliating_." Toushirou finally settled on the word; bitter on his tongue.

Karin just smiled. "Oh come on, now, it's only the truth."

He glared at her. "Not _you_ too."

Karin had to stifle a laugh. "Have you ever tried accepting the fact that people get the wrong idea? It's only natural, and no harm done." They were walking down a stony path, with railings on both sides and cages that confined animals surrounding them. "I know it must be hard for you, especially hard on your pride, but it doesn't really work that way in this world. Think about it, if you just let it pass, you won't even feel angry."

Toushirou grumbled, giving Karin a look of disbelief. "You, humans, speak so easily of your emotions." He rolled his eyes as Ayasegawa shrieked, recoiling in surprise when an unpleasant odor ambushed the bob-haired man's nose. Toushirou frowned. "I'd say people need to learn to be more _respectful_."

She was laughing now, punching his shoulder playfully. "You're one to talk. And by the way, that monkey over there seems to be interested in you." She pointed her index finger toward a monkey which was eyeing the silver haired boy, unblinking as it swung back and forth from a tree branch. Karin thought she saw Toushirou move back imperceptibly.

"Stop changing the subject, _Kurosaki_." He shot the faultless monkey a disapproving glance, moving away from its cell as Karin snickered beside him.

"The monkey's not trying to _scare_ you, Toushirou."

"Who says I'm scared?" he retorted, irritated.

Karin snorted and pulled him along. Together, they pretended to observe a variety of wildlife, but mostly, they bantered back and forth, each trying to prove some point — a point lost and fading as the morning progressed.

"That bird over there is called a peacock." Karin pointed to a green-feathered bird whose tail fanned out behind it, graceful and beautiful. "Usually, the male ones are prettier than the females. The females are ugly."

Toushirou's forehead creased in contemplation. "Why?"

Karin shrugged. "That's just the way they are, I guess."

Not far from them, Toushirou could see Ayasegawa blathering (singing) about how stunning the green bird was, how striking each color of its feather, how elegant the curve of its chest, how blessed to be such perfect creature — the ranting went on and on, and Toushirou's frown grew deeper.

"Is it just me, or they're similar... somehow?" He commented, more to himself.

Just then Yuzu exclaimed it was lunch time, leading the group to a rest place nearby. Shaded by trees, they seated themselves as Yuzu began to unpack her bag and set the lunch boxes on the table. Karin approached her twin sister.

"I'll buy more food for everyone, okay?" The older sister offered. To which, Yuzu nodded gratefully. Karin moved away from the group and started dragging Toushirou again. "We need to get the others some extra meals; Yuzu's lunches won't be enough for all of us. We didn't know Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san were coming as well."

Toushirou grumbled, "Don't blame me. It was Matsumoto."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing! 'The more the merrier' and all that." After some minutes of walking, they finally reached several food stands with appealing menus placed before each. "So… what do the others usually eat?"

Toushirou remained silent for a moment, recalling Madarame and Ayasegawa's fixation on 'plastic-boxed' onigiri, and everything 'unusual' or 'uncanny.'

"… I think they can eat pretty much anything."

"Can you stop being so vague?"

A mumble. "I'm trying to be helpful here."

They spent some time browsing through the menus while the sellers heckled enthusiastically behind the stands, compelling them to buy their goods. Karin showed him a lot of unfamiliar items, many of which he scowled at for a long time, wondering if such things were edible.

She wasn't surprised when the boy said no to her suggestion of pizza. The cheesy-doughy thing looked rather disturbing, at least to his eyes; marinara and onions and all sorts of vegetables and meat peppered on the damned thing. Even after reassuring him that they wouldn't sell anything inedible, he still fervently said no to the pizza.

Laughing, Karin finally decided they'd have classic bento, Japanese food somewhat familiar to Toushirou's eyes. Plastic bags in their hands, they were walking back to the rest place when Karin caught a glimpse of a drink machine.

"Hey, Toushirou, want to have a drink?"

Raising a brow, he followed Karin to a boxy looking thing. She placed her hands on her hips, eyeing the machine critically. "I'm not sure if you've ever tried a coke before…" She pulled out her wallet, got some coins, and inserted them into a small rectangular slot. Beside her, she perceived Toushirou's gaze probing the machine inquisitively.

A moment later a red can rolled down and made its way into her grasp. Karin took it, then thrust the coke into Toushirou's hands. "It's soda," Karin explained, "Might will taste weird at first, but it's good. What did I say about showing you more food from the human world?" Smiling, Karin inserted another set of coins, waiting for more of the rolling cans.

"Soda?" Toushirou asked, his voice tentatively curious.

Karin nodded, putting the cans inside the plastic bags, starting for the rest place, a grin on her face.

-※-

After lunch, the group continued their walk around the zoo. Matsumoto was the most excited; she kept asking Yuzu questions, and the brunette seemed happy to answer each of Matsumoto's inquiries. Ayasegawa wrinkled his nose the whole time, obviously disapproving the zoo's 'hideous' smell. However, he was still curious all the same, and so he trailed behind them, although begrudgingly. Madarame, on the other hand, needed to be restrained at times because he wanted to go inside a cage, asking if the lions were strong enough to test his strength.

Toushirou and Karin were at the back; the girl laughed every now and then whenever he tried to mask his marvel at the variety of animals.

"Taichou! Taichou!" Matsumoto's enthusiastic voice cut their conversation, prompted them to walk closer to see what the strawberry blond woman was pointing at.

They were looking through a thick, foggy glass. It was a landscape completely bleached in white, protruding rocks rose and slanted throughout the area, cradling the animals that lived there: white fur matching the pale background, eyes dark and stoic. The white animals, which seemed to have been preoccupied by their activities, were now looking back at the ecstatic spectator through the glass.

Karin tilted her head slightly. "What's with the polar bears?"

Matsumoto beckoned for Madarame and Ayasegawa to come closer as well. "Look, look! Don't those… what are they called, Karin-chan? Oh yeah, polar bears! Don't those polar bears remind you of Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Karin saw Toushirou clenching his fists.

Madarame, not understanding, asked back dumbly, "No. Why?"

This time Ayasegawa supplied, his voice as sleek as ever, "The fluffy, white… fur?"

Toushirou couldn't hold it any longer. He yelled at them. "And why, for the love of… would… those _things_ remind you of me? No way in hell am I _furry_!"

Matsumoto, ignoring her taichou's outrage, cackled openly. Ayasegawa covered his mouth with his hands, failing in his attempt to hold off his laughter. Madarame, who was confused — what did these polar bears have to do with the taichou? — just glanced back and forth between Matsumoto and Ayasegawa, then to the bears, then to Toushirou.

Karin grabbed Toushirou's hand again this time, nearly hauling him. "We'll see you guys later! Stupid reports need to be done on particular animals." With that said, she led Toushirou away from the others; behind them she could faintly hear Matsumoto screaming something that sounded like "the fluffy, white fur! You're just so _adorable, _taichou!"

"I'm sorry," Karin began as their pace slowed, steadied. He looked at her then, raising an eyebrow. "You must be not enjoying the time, considering… what just happened."

Toushirou tensed for a moment, but then shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I'm used to that."

They were now walking down a narrow pathway with more trees; above them they could hear birds chirping melodiously. "Honestly, I don't think I experience any thrill out of gawking at caged animals," Karin changed the subject, getting out her notebook again. "But I thought at least we all would have fun. Instead of dying by boredom."

"I'm sorry if my subordinates have not been behaving accordingly. They're—"

Karin whirled on her heel, dark hair whipping at her face. "Hey! I told you I don't mind the crowd. What I'm worried about is _you_, Toushirou."

"Me?" He asked, perplexed.

"I figured there's no zoo in Soul Society, and I was hoping you'd at least have some fun, instead of… being made fun of by your friends." Karin had stopped and was now examining a weird-looking bird in its cell. "Maybe I don't know you that well... _yet_, but it's okay to be more... to be yourself, you know."

She knew Shinigami were far older than they looked, but this boy next to her… she thought he was still so young. It was the same shoulder stance she had seen, a sign that heavy burden was placed upon him.

"Why are you being so hard on yourself?" she asked again, this time with ever increasing annoyance.

Toushirou closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm not. I'm just doing my job."

A long pause passed between them. Karin went back to her notebook again, this time dipping her head low to the paper, dark locks of hair veiling her face. "Yeah, your job. Forgot because, unlike you, I don't think a _job _is a 24/7 activity. Even when you're not wearing that haori-thing, you're still carrying it around, buried under it. So, not too be all human-ish, but seriously, get a _life_."

"What are you implying, _Kurosaki_?" He asked again, his voice now icy. "What would you know about it?" He stared back at her, poker-faced, suppressing irritation. A silent withdrawal.

She hated that expression. An expression that signaled a detachment, resignation. She dared to glare at him.

Instead of glowering back at her, he remained quiet. His emerald eyes seemed to be detached; aloof, secluded. His face might seem impassive, the usual expressionless countenance, but she could see the look in his eyes and his jaw tighten for an instant. His lips were pressed together, as if caging words. It was the cold, lonely gaze Ichigo wore years ago when their mom died; a solitary retreat behind barriers erected to block out the world.

"Ichi-nii." Karin finally spoke, slowly lifting her chin to stare at him in the eye. "That look on your face is the same expression Ichi-nii had back then, when he kept everything to himself, and avoided his family, blaming himself for everything that had happened."

When he replied, his voice was stern, stone-iced and as guarded as ever; "You don't know anything." His eyes turned even colder, forbidding, a tiny bit malicious.

She staggered under his gaze for some seconds but gathered herself back up in time. "No, not yet. But you should really loosen up. Your subordinates — your _friends _— they're nice people. Why don't you want to believe that?"

"It's more complicated than you think." came his reply, as if coming from far away.

Another paused loomed over them, and she looked away, writing absentmindedly on her notebook.

Had she pressed the matter too far? Was it very impolite of her?

Even though she had only known Toushirou for days, she felt attached to this boy. When she looked at him, the lonely gaze, the stiff shoulders, the guarded tone — Karin was reminded of her brother Ichigo.

And just like it had irked her back then, it did now, too.

"Then _enlighten _me. What the hell is the problem? And don't tell me off by saying I'm too young to understand, because you, Toushirou, of all people, should know better." She took a deep breath. "You always have that grumpy expression on your face. If not that, you'll have that aloof expression as you stare into the distance, pondering God-knows-what—"

"Karin."

"—for heaven's sake, smile a little, or something,"

"_Karin_."

By then she realized she was half-panting. She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"_Why_, Toushirou?"

His eyelids fluttered down, but only for a while. When they reopened, he stared at Karin, speaking in monotone; "Do you think it's always been easy on us? Do you even know what we _do_? I've told you before. We keep the balance of the worlds, and for that, we _fight_. We kill people, we kill our foes without a second thought. Callous it may seem to you, but we can't show sentimentality. On a battlefield, a wavering resolve might become our demise.

"The same expression, you say? Let me tell you this: sometimes detachment is the perfect defense. Do you think we have another choice? No. It's our only option. We're _never _given another option. What we go through, what we have to face, what we have to fight, it's not as simple as you think. And without the right defense — both exterior and interior — we will lose before the battle starts."

She opened her mouth but closed it again. Waiting for him to continue. To... give more about _himself_.

Because, despite his cool demeanor, his stony tone, she thought... she was seeing cracks of light breaking through gray clouds.

"Emotions?" Toushirou snorted, almost derisively. "We can never let them get in the way."

"But—"

He turned to look at her. "You don't understand. We are different, Kurosaki Karin. You are a human — a creature strongly driven by emotions — I am _not_. I don't spill emotions, open up, as effortlessly as you do."

He then gave her that strange look — isolated, lonely as if eternal winter had dawned upon him, cold, every ounce of warmth robbed away. Drawing a distance, while millions of snowflakes fell between them, a curtain call, a decisive closing. That signaled nothing more would be revealed; everything beyond that point was not something he would elaborate.

Something personal.

"... I," Feeling stupid for responding that way, Karin straightened and dropped her gaze.

She had gone too far. She had rushed and bombarded him with questions, demanding things she knew little of. She had approached a sensitive subject, even toed the boundary of his barriers.

She had _ignored _them.

That was it. Her arguments were invalid. She should have known. He was not a mere boy; he was a responsible captain, he was not a _human_. He was a Shinigami, he killed people, he kept the balance of the worlds — he was _everything _she wasn't.

But that didn't mean he was void of anything else beside his title, duties, responsibilities — instincts.

Ichigo had come 'home' back then. He might have been lost and wandered away, but at the end, he came back to them. All he needed was help, and the will to open up.

To see with the _heart_, instead of eyes.

"I'm sorry," Karin muttered, barely audible.

Toushirou didn't seem to hear it, for he, too, had been lost in thoughts. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Instead of answering, she shook her head, and tried to summon a smile. "Hey, Toushirou?"

"Hm?"

"I'm your friend, right?"

Confused, he asked back, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you know that, behind every gray cloud, there's rainbow waiting at the other end?"

Ignoring Toushirou's bewilderment, Karin pulled him forward, saying they still had a lot of caged animals to gape at.

Everyone had their journey, and sometimes they couldn't walk alone. Sometimes they fell and rose again, with or without help. Sometimes they got lost; sometimes they lost their purpose; sometimes they found their way back; sometimes they reached the finish line.

And all in between, sometimes they needed guidance from someone they could trust with their lives.

"Karin? _Karin_, you're running too _fast_," Toushirou stressed the last word with both surprise and annoyance when her force pulled him forward — stronger than he'd imagined.

Ahead of him, Karin laughed a little. "What? I thought this is nothing, for a captain like _you_," she scoffed, condescendingly. Toushirou grunted.

And perhaps, she could be the light to show him the rainbow beyond the clouds.

-※-

The walk around the zoo, much to his surprise, wore him out a bit. He had accompanied Karin going from one end to another, seeing so many animals he would never know existed. She had been patient with him, explaining a lot of things which he didn't understand. Dismayed by his own ignorance, he found himself immersed in various topics — surprised to find that he was enjoying every moment of it.

Toushirou rolled his eyes, hands in his pockets. "And why does that bird have colorful feathers?"

Karin's pencil moved agilely across the paper. "—it's a tropical bird, bright feathers… they can be kept as pets too and trained to speak."

He grumbled under his breath, attention on the bird that was now bobbing its head, speaking a series of incoherent squawks. "That doesn't answer the question."

Karin looked up from her notebook. "They're born that way?" she provided.

He frowned. "That's it? They are too… colorful. Attracting too much attention. Isn't that disadvantageous?"

The girl's mouth hung open. "Disadvantageous…? It's not like they are at war with the other birds or something."

His shoulders slumped; he let the matter drop. Too much information had been stuffed in and dragged out of his head, and this peculiar, multi-hued tropical bird was not clicking in his big brain.

Moving away from the rambling bird, they headed for the entrance of the zoo where they would meet the others. It was nearly evening now, the sun descending slowly to hide behind the jutting trees dominating the area.

Toushirou watched as Karin packed her stuff, trying to match his strides.

After their conversation earlier, his view on the girl changed.

Karin, he thought, was indeed _different_. He would never have guessed that a human so young could speak like that to him. But then again, she'd been through a lot. She'd dealt with the absence of the central figure in her family, and had willfully abandoned innocence to become who she was today. She had a troublesome father and now a missing brother too.

A sad past complete with a taunting ghost, which she had dealt with admirably, and was still struggling to overcome.

She was bold and would not hold back. She wasn't afraid to voice her concern and worry or anger. She was independent and strong and unexpectedly easy to talk with.

And he realized, it was because she never saw, viewed, treated him as a complete stranger or a captain. She didn't withdraw from him upon knowing his status; she didn't smile or recoil or walk away. Instead, she had stuck to him — dragged him more like — and was slowly becoming a part of his life.

And the answer hit him then: it was because she always saw him as _equal_.

"Taichouuuu!"

He snapped back to the earth when Matsumoto's exhilarated voice boomed in his ears. From afar, he could see Matsumoto waving her hand. Yuzu was beside the woman, her face flushed pink with excitement. Ayasegawa and Madarame stood behind them; the bald man seemed unsatisfied about something.

"Toushirou?" He turned his head, questioning. "Thanks so much for today!" Grinning, Karin dashed forward, glancing once over her shoulder before heading for the entrance. Her dark hair billowed behind her.

Snorting, Toushirou diverted his gaze toward the sun in its ruby domain before finally taking a step forward.

This time, however, he wasn't dragged or pulled or hauled by Karin.

This time he followed her. Willingly.

Maybe he would have the chance to tell her 'thank you' later.

* * *

_**a/n**: I decided the 'zoo' thing wasn't to be the main 'focus' of this chapter — instead, it was one of many things Toushirou had yet to learn. More depth of their personalities/characters was revealed here, also how their friendship/relationship developed.__  
_

_Thank you so much for your support, especially those who reviewed and shared your thoughts with me. As always, reviews are very much welcomed.  
_

—_Ryfee._


	5. Daylight Robbery

_Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed! A slight delay this time, but here is chapter five; enjoy!_

* * *

**Momentum**

FIVE – Daylight Robbery

In her dream, Karin saw tiny bits of the early afternoon flashing before her eyes, somewhat visible at first, but then dwindling away into a fuzzy whirlwind of colors.

In this otherworldly realm, the sky was red instead of pacifying orange like it had been in reality. The view was familiar; she guessed she was in a zoo. There were cages around her, looming over her, gloomy and ominous. Even though it wasn't dark yet, she couldn't really see what was behind each cell.

She dared herself to take a step forward and immediately regretted doing so.

Instead of animals — _normal_ animals — she found herself looking at monstrous beasts with red, empty eyes, their hollow gaze sending chills down her spine. Their mouths were slightly open, revealing rows of jagged teeth, saliva oozing down their jaws.

She wanted to turn around and run away, but a greater force nailed her to the spot. And then the view changed, liquefying right before her eyes, black and red and indigo spraying around her like oil paints thrown onto canvas.

And she realized the colors that had been diluted earlier were reaching her now, turning completely red.

Blood.

Her scream was muffled by rumbles running across the sky, sounding like cackles.

The noise ebbed away; she dared another glance at the scene before her — it changed completely now, transforming into something familiar. _Sickeningly_ familiar.

Her house.

Her father and sister were there. Lying on the floor, breath coming in short rasps, eyes gazing at nothing in particular — empty; she was reminded by the grotesque beasts earlier. What mortified her was the blood splattering about their bodies, like abstract, malicious art.

Knees buckled, hands drawn up, another scream perforated the air. The ground seemed to give away beneath her as she inhaled—razorblades scraping her lungs. Colors waxed and solidified, this time she was on a beach; a lean figure was standing not far from her. His orange hair was ruffling in the wind, his hazel eyes penetrating the red skies, his expression aloof.

She raised a hand, lips parting open, but the words wouldn't come out—her voice lost in the slight breeze.

Her brother then dispersed into thousands grains of sand, the zephyr knocking his figure back and forth, before vanishing entirely.

She was on her knees, breathless.

Everything had turned dark, void swallowing her whole.

Somewhere far away, a voice reminiscent of hers echoed.

_"__Everything is falling apart."_

She remained unmoving.

_"_—_don't you want to protect them?"_

Then, helplessness washed over her like a shower of arrows, their pointed tips shredding her apart, piercing her heart, her core.

Protect her family? She had always been trying to do that. She had discarded her childhood dreams of blissful summers, blown her dandelion wishes away, watching them fly higher and higher until the sky engulfed them. She'd smiled through ripe tide adversities, stretching her arms wide in free fall.

Because… that was all she could do. She didn't have the power to protect her family from harm, physical pain, both external and internal tempest tossing them around.

Squall was not something you could hem in with weak, trembling hands.

And however hard she tried, she would never be like her mother. She could never replace someone so strong and beautiful, dead yet eternally alive in their hearts — guidance, a beacon of hope in their family.

Yet here Karin was, trying to live the role: a shield to withstand gales, fashioned of unshed tears solidified to protect what was left behind.

The helplessness taunted her again, blade slashing her dumb silence.

_Protect_.

If only… if only she had the _power_. The power to protect her loved ones…

To prevent them from getting blown away by the storm. To save them from the darkness stalking behind the gray clouds, crowing sinisterly.

_How? _

Then, as if responding her thoughts, familiar golden rays emanated from her body, dancing restlessly. A voice crooned in her ears, a matching waltz to the vibrant light.

_"__Believe in yourself, and reach out. Close your eyes and _see_."_

If she wasn't so flustered that time, she would have thought the contrary statement was ridiculous. Nevertheless, her eyelids fluttered down.

Within the absolute darkness, she saw the golden aura even more clearly, ascending, bending, arching, and finally lunging forward; she felt herself moving, following the light.

Before all turned to white, she saw her brother again, his black cape flipping in the wind, a bizarre mask covering half of his face.

-※-

"So, taichou, can I go home now?"

Toushirou turned around, sheathing his sword. Frosty rain fell around them in sapphire bits, twinkling faintly when the approaching dawn was caught in them. Counterfeit diamonds dissipating, the 10th division captain sighed as he faced his fukutaichou, who was now deliberately yawning and scratching her head.

"Fine, you're dismissed." This was welcomed by a squeal from the woman, as Toushirou slung his zanpakutou across his back. "And Matsumoto," his fukutaichou stopped on her tracks, tilting her head. He continued his words as he turned his back to her, heading in another direction. "Thank you."

Matsumoto frowned. "Huh? Did you say something, taichou?"

"Nothing."

Her scowl deepened, but a moment later it disappeared as a knowing smile ran across her face. "Hey, taichou, don't overexert yourself, okay?" Toushirou turned his head slightly, just enough to see her. "Come back soon!" Matsumoto grinned widely and waved her hands. "Besides, you'll need the extra nap if you want to grow!"

"Shut up!" Toushirou hollered back, but the woman had retreated into shunpo, a series of barely audible giggles trailing behind her. Grumbling, he swiveled on his heels and proceeded in the opposite direction.

Last night, his phone had emitted its usual warning tone, red glows flickering on the screen, signaling danger. A large group of hollows had invaded under the cover of darkness, and they were the closest to take them down. Personally, he was grateful Matsumoto had been there, despite him being capable of wiping his enemies out on his own.

Now barely dawn, a part of him was glad she had left him to himself.

He needed to make sure of something first before he could go back.

Those hollows had come in a large number at the same time; the occurrence was too abnormal to consider a coincidence. Throughout the fight, he had felt familiar spiritual pressure tingling on the fringe of his senses; it had risen considerably at some point but was now receding, almost unnoticeable. If that reiatsu had been partly responsible for the hollows…

Toushirou halted when a house appeared; its usual lively walls dark. He circled the house, then stopped before a window shut tight, a crevice between the slates of the shutters were too narrowly spaced to see what was beyond—but it was unnecessary.

He had found what he was looking for.

A dim golden aura seeped through the shutters, getting weaker and weaker with each passing second. It had guided him here, its warm quality touching his hand, and he couldn't help but note the contrast against his cold nature.

For what seemed like eternity, he just stood there staring at the window, oblivious to the breaking dawn rising from its slumber, violet and chrome reaching up to heavens, gilding the canvas of cobalt blue. By then, the golden aura had dispersed; he thought he saw minuscule suns scatter before him like fireworks.

Hesitantly, he drew away. Before he left, he wondered what had happened to cause her to release such strong reiatsu. When answers failed him, he sighed.

Flying in the direction of Inoue's apartment, the sun warm against his back, he realized how much the sun and Karin were alike — warm, bright, strong-willed, bold — and he was subconsciously drawn to her.

-※-

The screen before him flickered to life, a long white-haired man greeted Toushirou with a wide smile, his animated voice stressing his happiness to see the 10th division captain. "Hitsugaya-taichou! It's been a while!"

Ukitake Juushirou was one of the few Gotei captains Toushirou enjoyed talking to; the man was affable, respectable, and polite. Despite certain times when Ukitake gave him strange gifts like candies and toys (and his seemly endless pride in their shared fate: similar names and white hair), Ukitake was a figure Toushirou respected highly, also one of few he found reliable and trustworthy.

Toushirou cocked his head to the side. "It certainly doesn't feel that long here."

Ukitake laughed. "Yes, yes, of course. Time does funny things in different worlds. So, how are you guys doing over there?"

"We are fine," he shrugged, "Though, everyone's been occupied by things they shouldn't bother, I—" Toushirou paused abruptly, but Ukitake just stared at him, his friendly smile still there, eyes glowing, urging him to continue reciting the events that had happened so far. Toushirou sighed, giving in. "I'm afraid we've been too involved in human affairs lately; Matsumoto, Madarame and Ayasegawa do their job okay but get sidetracked sometimes. As for…"

Involved in human affairs? Wasn't he, too?

_Karin_.

It was a special case, he told himself. He had to do it because the girl needed to be watched, and her outrageous leak had attracted an incomplete arrancar — which was really saying something.

Hyourinmaru's voice rang in his head, a cool reminder.

_"Your duty, responsibility as a captain has nothing to do with it – Karin is wholly unrelated._

_"You watch over her because you want to."_

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ukitake's voice snapped him out of his trance, worried. "Is something wrong?"

Toushirou heaved a heavy sigh. "I think we are _all _sidetracking a little too much here."

"Do you think that's a bad thing?"

Toushirou gave him an incredulous look, half wanting to say yes, but relented, instead waiting for his superior to continue. "You're all dispatched to protect Karakura and its citizens from hollows and always be on the lookout for Arrancar. But..."

Toushirou thought he saw Ukitake wink (maybe he was imagining it), before resuming,

"We may adhere ourselves to rules, but that doesn't mean we're bound and blinded by them. Rules and principles are different, Hitsugaya-taichou. And I believe duty is not collective, it is personal."

Toushirou tilted his head to the side imperceptibly.

A boyish smile graced Ukitake's pallid face. "I think it'll be a good living experience for everyone there."

"What makes you think so?"

Ukitake smiled knowingly, his countenance seeming to exude wisdom in radiant warmth, contrasting his pale face. "Rukia-chan always had a hard time opening up and expressing herself. Until she met Ichigo and his friends, that is. Ever since that, I believe she has learned and experienced quite a bit of those things duty and rules can never teach. Friendship, pride, true justice. And now, looking at her training with Orihime-chan… she has, indeed, changed."

Toushirou didn't respond; hands in his pockets, feigning nonchalance. Ukitake was way older than him and definitely had been through a lot, shaping him the man he was today. He couldn't argue when it came to talking about experiences; age was just a number, but experience was an entirely different matter.

"There's also one thing bugging me," Toushirou changed the subject, after weighing the options, "If Matsumoto has made her report and contacted the Technological Research Bureau, I want a full data report on how or why the hollows have been behaving oddly. It is too bizarre and certainly proves danger."

"Ah. The numbers are preposterous, yes? I think Division 12 has been working on that, but they haven't found any strange anomaly yet. As Kurotsuchi-taichou would like to say, not _intriguing _at all." Toushirou must have made a face because Ukitake laughed, waving his hand. "That's all to that, Hitsugaya-taichou. We'll be investigating further if the problem persists."

Toushirou expelled a sigh; his talk with Urahara seemed to be the only logical conclusion now, just as it had been back then: there was someone behind the outrageous numbers of hollows.

However, he wasn't going to talk about Karin with Ukitake (it was his promise to Urahara, too), moreover, if the case reached the Soutaichou's ears, who knew what could possibly happen? Their captain commander could be so ruthless sometimes, even judged things blindly, without looking at the heart of the matter.

No, he didn't want to reveal more. This case was his. It was too early to conclude anything, and he needed to explore further, watch her. He—

_You're protecting Karin._

"Good then." Toushirou said hastily, feeling detached, derailed from track, shocked by the revelation. Then, forcing himself to go back to the conversation, he said, "I'll be expecting reports from Division 12 if the matter continues."

Ukitake nodded in affirmation. "We'll notify you guys."

Toushirou was about to end the conversation when something came across his mind, his words rolling slowly, carefully, "Ukitake. How is… Hinamori doing?"

The 13th division captain's expression was laced in bitter concern. "Well, she seems fine, but… depressed. Unohana-taichou has been taking care of her; Kira also visits her frequently. Sometimes, I go to 4th division and talk with Unohana-taichou to see how things are going, but it definitely isn't going really smoothly with Hinamori-chan. She hasn't completely recovered, but she refuses to remain in bed.

"But that's to be expected. It's a tough time for her, but she'll cope with it, eventually. Unohana-taichou will do what she can to help her."

That didn't soothe Toushirou. "I see." Staring at his feet, he wondered how fate could twist their life so completely.

Once upon a time, they had lived blithely in Rukongai, and even though he had been avoided by many people back there — treating him as if he was a disease — he had been happy enough to have Hinamori and grandma by his side.

His world revolved around them, and, in his time of innocence, he had dreamed of living like that always, growing up, blissful, ignorant to the loss and pain of the real world.

When Hinamori decided to attend the academy, part of him thought their bond would remain as it had been before, but another part of him had seen the premonition: frequent visits filled with jovial smiles and carefree laughter receding, before shattering into dust, oblivion. She stopped visiting him, her words no longer audible, but written into letters.

When he had to join the academy to control his reiatsu and become a Shinigami, the prospect had been enlightening at first, like vestige of spring in viridian breaking white grounds of dismal winter. He had thought his severed bond with Hinamori would be mended, that they would be close friends again, sharing laughter and dreams and silly secrets.

Nothing changed but the distance, growing and growing between them. Grandma and Hinamori might have been the center of his world, but he realized some things had to change forever. Hinamori's attention had diverted; her focus was always on her Captain, her world revolving around him.

It took Toushirou a while to accept it, but he finally opened his eyes to reality: she wasn't really looking in his direction anymore.

Maybe there was only this string — the growing distance that set them apart — between them now, but he would try to keep it whole. Their bond might have changed, but it wouldn't change his mind: she was his family, and he would protect her and their memories. And from the distance, he would watch her.

"Ukitake?"

The older man blinked. "Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Please… look after her." Fists clenched.

Ukitake didn't question his wavering words; he just nodded. "Leave her to us; we'll take care of her."

That was for the best. Just like back then with grandma. By keeping her away…

Maybe she would be safer that way. Somehow.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Toushirou jerked his head up, noticing the screen hadn't died, and Ukitake was still there, his face now wearing a thoughtful frown. "About your duty in Karakura town… Let things flow, never let the mind cloud you, never doubt your heart. When you don't know what to believe in anymore, believe in those who believe in you, and know that part of your heart is also entrusted to them."

Toushirou blinked, taken aback by the sudden seriousness and change of topic. There was something about Ukitake that was just compelling. He might be physically weak, but his words were strong, his presence was firm. His illness didn't hinder his movement, and instead of becoming a spectacle, it was his stair to advance higher.

There was something liberating about this man, something reassuring — and it affected him, liberated something within him, unfettering the caged ravens free.

Ukitake smiled again, his scowl vanished. "Follow your heart. Believe in what you think is right."

-※-

Kurosaki Karin was not a flower girl. She never really cared about flowers, what each of them meant, let alone what each color represented their depth.

So here she was, dumbfounded, a display of hundreds of flowers before her, varying in colors, shapes, sizes; it was like seeing a rainbow in assorted forms.

"So, have you decided what to get yet?"

Karin turned her head, only to be greeted by an amiable woman in pink t-shirt and white apron. "Um." The raven haired girl averted her gaze towards the flowers again, drowning in the sea of psychedelic colors. "I've no idea." She finally blurted out. There were just too many flowers to pick, and she had no idea where to start.

The woman crossed her arms, contemplating. "Hmm. Who are you going to give them to? Someone special? A… boy?" An impish grin, a wink.

Karin gawked at the woman in disbelief.

A boy? Did she look like a girl desperately in love? No, more importantly (and more rationally), she was too young to be even involved in… teenage drama of love and clichés.

"No," Karin managed to sputter, her voice somehow lost in her astonishment of how in the world this woman could think that way. Had humanity regressed that far? "I'm going to visit my mother today."

The woman's mouth formed a perfect 'o,' hands suspended in the air as she was on her way to pick some red roses up. "Ah. Mother, huh? Hmm, let's see…" She turned around, abandoning her roses, proceeding through the aisle of multi-hued streaks, and picking up pink flowers somewhat familiar to Karin's eyes. "Pink carnations would be the perfect choice."

Karin stared at the flowers, the delicacy, at how the tips of their petals fluttered and curled, each layer intricately beautiful. "Those look good."

"Wise decision! Here, let me tie them together first."

After paying the flowers, Karin exited the shop and walked in the direction of the hill where her mother's grave was.

She felt weird breaking their special 17th June occasion, but she couldn't help it. Her dream last night had had her thinking of her mother. She had been confused, of course — it was a peculiar dream and evoked the central figure of the family. Karin wasn't sure why she was doing this, but the dream prompted her to seek for her mother, her sanctuary, a memorial where scattered wishes and broken smiles were buried.

Maybe she would find answers.

Here under the sunlight, shadows were cast under luminous beams, and her nightmare seemed move vivid than ever, resurfacing.

The blood, the beasts, her family – it wasn't any ordinary dream; probably a sign, an ill omen. She couldn't do anything about it. The golden aura in her dream was familiar, though, and it had bended and moved… at _her_ will. The vague voice resembling hers speaking elusive words…

_What does that all mean?_

-※-

Karin halted when a familiar figure entered her vision. The person seemed to perceive her presence because he slanted his gaze down, away from the sky, to her. His troubled expression quickly changed into a mix of bewilderment and surprise.

"Karin?"

"Toushirou?"

Both said in unison, which made her laugh a little. Toushirou was not perturbed; his quizzical gaze unwavering. Karin noticed his eyes on the flowers in her awkward embrace, and she was first to explain, "I'm going to visit my mother."

He looked uncomfortable at first, but then just said, "I see."

There was a lingering silence between them as they stared at each other, unmoving, as if looks could penetrate the exterior, supersede the barriers, and see what was beyond.

Karin kicked the pebbles on the road absentmindedly. "You look messed up."

Toushirou twisted his head; if there had been surprise on his face, he hid it well. Instead of answering, he said, "You do too," he uttered matter-of-factly, as if tribulation was smeared all over her face, like make-up drenched in rain, black smudges apparent.

"Well, look who's getting better at reading people," Karin commented sardonically, a smirk creeping to her face. "What about you? Will you tell me, Toushirou?"

He was silent; she'd expected as much.

"What about this: I'm going to tell you first, and after that, you tell yours." Karin snorted. "Fair enough, don't you think?"

Toushirou shrugged, and she couldn't help but smile; at least, he didn't say no. "The cemetery is up the hill. Want to come with me?"

She didn't know what had possessed her to ask for his company.

But… what was this incomprehensible feeling? As if it was just the right thing to ask. A longing for his presence?

The white haired captain didn't say anything. He just moved, leaving his spot, walking up to her; that was his answer.

And as they climbed the hill, the wind in their hair, realization struck her: she loved his company.

-※-

Karin had not been planning to confide in him. At least, not everything.

Yet here she was, facing the tombstone, a post of the past, her back to him, and words spilled out from her mouth, sour and sharp on her tongue. She didn't know if it was the cemetery's intimidating aura that coerced her into speaking or it was his unyielding presence — both silent but always listening, the former sinister, the latter reassuring.

The grave, despite its association with death, had become some sort of sanctuary for her and her family. It was their secret haven where memories and ghosts of the past came alive, a bittersweet consolation. An inner circle.

She never wasted her time speaking of her mother to her friends, never said anything beyond the boundary. She'd tell her friends her mother was dead, the fact, and it ended like that. She'd never go into details because they didn't need to know.

Then why was she telling him this?

"It all started with a weird dream I had last night," she began, the word bitter. "It made me think of Okaa-san. You know, she was such a wonderful person; she was the center of our family. She was strong and beautiful, never cried, always smiled and encouraged and pushed us whenever we were down. She held us in her arms, protected us."

_Why?_

Karin closed her eyes. "Back then when she was alive, we visited a lot of places; went to the theme park, zoo, museum — so many places. It was always a new living experience, new things to discover, another rainbow to see."

She breathed in, nostalgia washing over her. Interlaced words — tangled in spider webs for so long — poured out, ever so freely.

She finally could share it with someone else.

At home, Yuzu would be the one hashing out adoration and concern and sentimentality, so Karin felt it was redundant to pursue the mother topic further. Compared to her sister, Karin felt… useless. So, she had decided that her way of contributing for the family was to never cause them worry; she was supposed to act strong, rein her unnecessary emotions in, and hold the family together. There was no room for her to waver.

But now, here she was, her brimming emotions bursting forth, setting her free.

It felt good, she noticed, to finally be able to talk to someone about the mother she really loved.

"There was this one time when we went out to buy ice cream together." A small smile graced her face. "Ichi-nii was angry because Otou-san teased him about the strawberry flavor that matched _him_. Ichi-nii persisted his name must have meant something else, something greater, cooler instead of a lame fruit. He frowned all day, even though he got the flavor he wanted at the end. But Okaa-san made him better, talked to him, and he smiled again."

Leaves rustled, whispering secrets.

"You're gifted with a great family."

It was the first time he spoke, but she didn't mind. She knew he listened, and it was enough.

"You think so?"

_Why?_

Why was she telling him any of this?

And the answer was so distinct between the contemptuous sneers, the scornful grief; a white dot on a canvas of heinous black.

Hitsugaya Toushirou was not an outsider in her life. Not anymore.

At first, he might have been a passing stranger, a bit too unusual, maybe, what with his uncanny white hair and beautiful turquoise eyes and amazing soccer skills. A supposedly ordinary afternoon led to revelations, which she welcomed with delight — thinking she would know more of her brother through this Shinigami captain. Maybe she'd find out more, get answers, and who knew, maybe she could track down Ichigo and finally ask him straight out.

Her bond with Toushirou developed, surpassing just strangers, into friendship. It had happened so naturally. She was drawn to him, gravity puling her in. Sometimes, when she looked at him, she would see the cold, lonely gaze on his face, the same she'd seen years ago, when her mother died.

She'd been there; she'd been through hardship; she'd seen both living and dead ghosts. She knew when someone withdrew in silence, things pent up, a mask present.

When she saw him, she saw formidable darkness.

_Show him the rainbow beyond the clouds._

Could she?

Her desire for answers, Ichigo, the truth, the missing puzzle pieces — they had nothing to do with Toushirou.

He was wholly unrelated.

The barriers had been flattened; she welcomed him in.

"Hey, Toushirou?"

"Huh?"

"It's lame, huh, trying to fill the role my mother was best at — protecting my family. The more I think about it, the more ridiculous it seems. I can't… I can never be as wonderful as she was."

Something warm was pricking her eyelids. It was ludicrous, she thought. She had promised to be tough; she had promised herself she wouldn't cry. But here with him, letting out what had been haunting her, mocking her incapability, her failure, and knowing that he would understand — she couldn't restrain it any longer.

_He will understand_.

"What are you talking about?" his voice was low, almost soft.

She finally turned around, faced his profile, only to witness an unfamiliar expression.

It wasn't the stoic or nonchalant countenance he usually wore, nor was it pretence, a mask hiding stories and truth behind it. No, the façade was pulled down, and for the first time, Karin glimpsed another self of his — observant, understanding, and honest.

His turquoise eyes seemed gentle, his brows weren't drawn into a frown, and his lips twitched, forming a small smile.

_Thud_.

"Quit blabbering about that, Karin. You're her living legacy, but you can never be anyone other than yourself."

It happened so fast. He suddenly lifted his hand to her face, brushing something under her eye, and before she knew it, he had drawn his hand back.

The tear stopped midway.

_Thud_.

"Protecting your family? I think you're already doing a good job at that."

Was she? She didn't know, couldn't be sure.

But he was right. She was a living legacy, and she would do everything she could to keep her family together.

She would remain cool when Yuzu cried. She would be there for her sister when she was down, pulling her up when she fell, encouraging her to walk forward. She would kick her father, snapping him out of his silly jokes and stupid banter, helping him at the clinic. She would see Ichigo again and ask him the truth someday.

Karin clutched the flowers tightly in her hands, wondering if it would suffocate them. Then, she swiveled on her heels, leaning in, placing the bouquet on the grave, its delicate nature seeming to extend and diffuse the gloom in a colliding reunion.

She spun around. "Toushirou?"

"Yes?"

"For listening to me… Thank you."

He snorted — something she recently decided was a happy sound. "No, I thank _you_, Karin."

She blinked. She didn't manage to ask him _what for_ because he had turned around, muttering something about it was getting dark, and she scuttled after him, protesting. When she asked him about his turn, Toushirou just diverted his stare upwards. The sky was losing its warm reds and yellows, darkness settling in.

He sighed. "There's still tomorrow, Karin."

It wasn't a diversion, an escape.

It was a promise.

-※-

The sun had set, finally letting nightfall to take over. Stalks bent, wild flower buds swayed, poignancy permeated and suffused the thick late evening breeze. Blasé, Toushirou walked forward, climbing up the stone steps, his paces echoing faintly between clusters of trees, as if seeking solace.

He reached the top.

He didn't know what had driven him to come here again. Questions had been popping in his mind, intruding upon his equanimity, demanding his attention. And he couldn't ignore them. All this time, there was a vague question vibrating in his head; expanding, spreading, before swallowing all of his thoughts infectiously.

Was he doing the right thing?

The talk with Ukitake had made everything vaguer and clearer at the same time. Toushirou couldn't help but feel he was sidetracking, straying from the path he was supposed tread. He had always warned his subordinates about not being involved in human affairs, but now, his own words accused him.

Kurosaki Karin, if anything, was the proof of that.

Some days before, he would try to elude the truth, believing in self deception, a made-up banter of facts, so long as he could avoid reality.

Truth, it was red. Not white. But vigorous crimson. Painfully true, merciless, ignorant to feelings.

Responsibility, duty, facts, Gotei 13 — they all had nothing to do with Karin; he watched over her not because she was a Kurosaki (with the possibility of affecting everyone in the vicinity). No. He protected her, saved her from danger, kept an eye on her because…

Because she was simply _Karin_.

He didn't know if he should feel shocked by the revelation. It was easy to understand but hard to accept.

And it all led back to the question — the virus occupying his mind.

Was he doing the right thing?

_"__Rules and principles are different, Hitsugaya-taichou. And I believe duty is not collective; it is personal."_

He closed his eyes. Trying to grope for some light amidst the darkness.

_"__Follow your heart. Believe in what you think is right."_

A sigh escaped his lips. "There's no need trying to sneak around, Matsumoto."

Bushes rustled, a muffled groan punctured the still air. A moment later Matsumoto appeared from under murky shadows, her hair disheveled, leaves on her shoulders. "Gee, just what I expected from my captain." She walked up to him, clearly not happy.

Toushirou didn't turn to meet her; his eyes were still fixated on the grave. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, that's my line, taichou. What are _you_ doing here? Why did you suddenly leave like that? Karin-chan was worried when you left in a hurry. She thought there was some huge hollow or something."

"Huge or not, it was still a hollow."

Matsumoto sighed. Her eyes probed around. "Kurosaki's grave, eh. Karin-chan's mother..?"

He nodded.

"Did you tell her that a human may become a Shinigami after death?" the woman asked.

"Do you think that'll soothe her?" Matsumoto cocked her head to the side, as he finally faced his fukutaichou, his expression unreadable. "She will not remember anything. Do you think Karin will be able to bear that fact? The figure she really loved, void of memories, not recognizing her own daughter?"

Toushirou glanced over his shoulder before strolling past his vice-captain. "Sometimes, it's easier to love memories."

He continued his walk, only to stop again; behind him, he could feel Matsumoto's presence, unmoving.

"Matsumoto. Do you think I do the right thing?"

She shifted, catching up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, a sign of support. "Only you can answer that, Hitsugaya-taichou. But whatever you choose, your fukutaichou will always be here, watching your back."

He looked up at her, her blue eyes twinkling, not mischievously, but understandingly.

Above them, the moon's illumination seemed to wax on its throne.

_"__Follow your heart. Believe in what you think is right."_

It was both easy and hard.

The path before and behind him had always been dark, clouded, atmosphere dense, and often at times he would be stuck, unsure of where to go, which path to take.

Sometimes instincts saved him from his doubts, but was it the _right _thing to do?

Follow his heart? What if all he believed in was against the rules? What if what he thought was right, was wrong in many people's eyes?

But then again, would it really matter? The heart didn't discern rules and duties — no, it was heedless to them. The true heart marched onward, proud, and would not look back.

What did his _heart_ want?

Toushirou broke the eye contact. "Thank you." This time, he spoke loud enough for her to hear, as he continued his stroll down the steps.

"Hey! Taichou! Do you have to act like that all the time — wait for me!"

_Follow your heart._

Toushirou decided he would walk on where the light shone the brightest.

* * *

_**a/n**: more surprises this time. Mmm yes, subtle fluffiness too. And what's that dream/nightmare in the beginning? Could it be her Zanpakutou? Or not? Well. The possibility of Karin attaining Shinigami powers is still there, so you can keep guessing. Anyway, Ukitake's boyish grin belonged to my friend and awesome beta, Pegy (the smile is awesome, when you imagine it).  
Also, before you question me:  
__Karin _could _cry. In episode 132, there were tears on her eyes when talking about Ichigo — faint, but they were there. She then brushed them off. You can check it out if you're unsure. Besides, I think she'd shed tears for her mother once in a while; she really loved Masaki._  
_More light on Toushirou in this chapter: I wanted to make him 'question' himself a lot of things — duties, the path he took, his resolve, and what he 'pursued'_. _He, just like any other human, had his own fears and doubts. He's not a cold robot._

_Misc: pink carnation means mother's love, 'I will never forget you', gratitude.__  
_

_Reviews, as always, would be greatly appreciated._

_—Ryfee_


	6. Sky Chord

**Momentum**

SIX – Sky Chord

Karin twirled the fork in her hand absentmindedly, vaguely aware of her father wailing and screaming at the floor, Monday newspaper strewn beneath him. It was the usual morning at Kurosaki's house: Isshin blabbered raucously; Yuzu tried to calm him down with an attentive voice which seemed to escalate with each passing second; and amidst the mayhem, Karin sat impassively, counting to ten before she dipped into the havoc.

_Seven_.

"Yuzu-chan! How was the trip to the zoo? Was it good? Heart-warming? Fluffy? Did it fill you with bubbles and rainbow balloons?"

Yuzu's eyes shone in the morning sunlight. "I already told you, Otou-san! It was wonderful! Hitsugaya-kun and his friends came along, so it was very _awesome_!"

_Eight_.

Isshin's mouth puckered, lips trembled, tears emerged in his dark eyes. "It must be… wonderful, Yuzu-chan. Nothing is more amazing than having family-moments like that!"

"Yes, Otou-san!"

The two were now holding hands together, glitter sparkling on their faces.

_Nine_.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come along, Yuzu-chan. Dad is deeply, _very_ sorry!" His sobs punctured the air, rivaling the birds that chirped joyously, greeting the new day. "Worse, I wasn't home yesterday… so I couldn't be the first to listen to your heavenly story of—"

_Ten_.

Karin hurled a magazine (carefully picked: at least 150 pages thick and menacing-looking) at her father, eliciting loud, melodramatic groans from the man. Yuzu squeaked as she stumbled on her way to save Isshin, who was now tumbling around the floor; frequent, exaggerated 'ouch's leaching away any sign of a tranquil morning.

"Karin-chan!" the brunette chided, a disapproving scowl on her face. "You hit him too hard!"

"Really?" Karin rolled her eyes lazily; her toast stopped midway in the air, just inches away from her mouth. "I couldn't find a thicker magazine around. I'm glad it did him a little justice, though."

As she munched on her meal, Karin scrutinized Isshin out of the corner of her eye. Yuzu was helping him up, proffering tissues that would prevent him from flooding the room in a salty torrent of tears. Sniffing, Isshin staggered to his knees and hugged Yuzu, a sign of gratitude.

Karin sighed. Sometimes she wondered what was actually going inside her father's head.

Ichigo had been missing for days, and yet here Isshin was, carefree, rowdy, seeming not to care about his son at all. Wasn't he at least apprehensive? What if Ichigo was in danger?

"Karin-chan!" Karin snapped her head up, only to be greeted by her father's mischievous smile. "Watch over your breakfast! Someone might trespass and steal it from you—" The grin went wider as Isshin reached out in attempt to take Karin's platter.

She was faster. Shielding it from her father, she launched a hard punch to Isshin's face. Growls punctuated the transitory quiet, prompting Yuzu to scuttle towards them (again), forsaking the half-open refrigerator. Mumbling something under her breath, the brunette hurried out of the room. Perhaps getting more tissues, Karin thought.

Isshin, rubbing at his red face, seated himself across from her.

He sipped his coffee, looked at her, and smiled. It wasn't the idiotic kind. It was something she hardly saw, something uncanny, and totally out of place when you were used to a father acting like a goofball everyday. As Karin frowned at the oddity, her father leaned into his chair.

"So, Karin-chan, how's life going for you?"

She blinked.

"What?"

Just minutes ago he'd been goofing around, flailing his arms overdramatically, sobbing and bawling, and _now_ he was asking how life was going for her?

_Give me a break_.

"How's your school? Friends? New bud? Your health? Your sleep?" The banter continued.

Karin cringed at the last question, recalling odd dreams — nightmares — she'd been having lately. Trying to brush it off, she replied casually, "Everything's fine; thank you. Why so interested though? And why so sudden?" Her eyebrow quirked.

Isshin's grin broadened. "Why! It's only natural, no? Of course a father wants to know how his daughters are doing!"

"Well, yeah, sure?" Her frown intensified as she circled the table, closing the refrigerator, looking over her shoulder. Isshin's smile didn't falter, and his eyes probed her as if searching for something.

"What about Ichi-nii?" she inquired, "Aren't you concerned about him?" Karin thought she saw something flash across his eyes — a mix of compassion and… sadness? Whatever it had been, it disappeared so abruptly, making her wonder if she was hallucinating. Moreover, his infamous wide grin was now plastered across his face, diminishing any trace of emotion aside from inanities.

"He's a big boy! Don't you remember, Karin-chan? When I was around his age, I was out till late at night, and as dawn came, I would be at the beach shouting manly stuff! Scream your heart out! Spill your angst! Drama! Emotions! Who cares about marks and all that—"

"Yeah, whatever." Karin snapped, astonishing even herself with the brusqueness of her tone. It was getting harder and harder not to lose control nowadays — her peculiar dreams gave no sign of receding, and she was more convinced than ever that they weren't mere dreams, but ill omens. They had been plaguing her mind, sometimes even intruding reality; darkness and faint light merging with her surroundings.

But what irked her was the fact that her father, as always, seemed to act like the usual imbecile, oblivious. It wasn't the first time Ichigo disappeared, and even though he always came home eventually, it didn't ease her heart this time.

Because she had been there, seeing her brother changing into Shinigami with her own eyes. And she had failed to stop him. What if he was in real danger this time? What about all of the things he had to face? Wouldn't they be hazardous?

"Anyway, I'm going now. Need to be at school early; I'll be home around sunset. See you."

Just as Yuzu entered with a new pack of tissues in her hands, Karin left the dining room; the brunette's protuberant eyes slanted toward Isshin questioningly, but her sister didn't notice.

Karin was stuck in her head. Knowing someone dear to her was somewhere far away, treading a perilous path, life probably at stake, and she could do nothing about it — it was, she thought, was one of the worst feelings ever.

And pretending everything was fine was only a means of buying time, sham security.

-※-

It was the perfect day for Urahara Kisuke to stroll around the town: the glaring blue sky was daubed with white wisps of cloud, cradling the sun between them; the colorless threads seeming to extend and interlace — a slapdash seam that held them together. The air was crisp, smelled sweet, and the wind wasn't blowing violently.

Watching Sado and Abarai train tired him out. The two were finally used to each other, and even though they had been reluctant to train together at first, they were now good pals. Jinta, Ururu and Tessai could take care of the shop while he was out getting some fresh air; it had been a while, he mused. Besides, he wasn't slacking — he was on an errand at the request of a dark skinned beauty to get more… _piquant_ food.

Which then led to the unexpected meeting with Kurosaki Isshin at a grocery store.

"Isshin-san!"

Disregarding weird looks other customers were directing at him, Urahara trudged his way towards Isshin, his geta clumping noisily against the floor. A wide grin was hidden behind his fan, as he finally reached the baffled dark haired man.

"Urahara? What are you doing here?" Flustered, Isshin frowned. It wasn't typical of Urahara to wander outside his shop, especially on his own; Tessai usually accompanied his master wherever he went. If not him, a certain jet cat with golden eyes would be at his side — unconventional by societal standards, but perfectly ordinary to the candy shop owner.

Then again, it's not like cats were permitted inside a grocery store.

"You can't possibly be rebelling against the oppressive torment of your shop… or shop's inhabitants, can you?" Isshin squinted suspiciously.

"Ahh, no, of course not!" Urahara leaned in, fan drawn up again, masking his coy grin as he continued in a mysterious murmur, "And how could my shop be oppressive? It is anything but… _tyrannical_. Besides—" The blonde was now elbowing the taller man, smirk evident in his voice, "How could I _not_ enjoy living there? With particular ebony skinned princess…"

Red roses blossomed in Isshin's mind's eye as he nodded vigorously, eyes determinedly aflame. "Always true to your heart. Yes, nothing is better than that, Urahara! That's the spirit!"

Passersby glanced at them, clearly disturbed and mystified by the wacky duo. Unperturbed, Urahara led Isshin away from the critical stares thrown at them.

"Mmm, we've been sidetracking, have we not? Where were we…" Adjusting his hat, Urahara looked around. "Ah, yes. Yoruichi is in need of certain food. Since the encounter with those Arrancar, she's been eating a lot. You see, she can be very fussy and picky about it." Urahara shook his head, fanning and laughing.

Isshin raised an eyebrow, expression quizzical.

To which, Urahara replied with another shake of his head. "No, of course she _doesn't_ eat cat food."

Raven brows were drawn up as realization dawned upon him. Isshin then nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, yes, of course. She's just as human as we are!"

"You mean _half_-human." Urahara amended, his pseudo-dark veneer now obscured by the fan again. "And what of you Isshin-san? What brought you here?"

"I'm doing my lovely Yuzu a favor. She's been wanting to try a new recipe, and since we're out of ingredients…"

Urahara cocked his head to the side. "My, my, you certainly are a good father, aren't you?" When Isshin just shrugged noncommittally at that, the blonde decided to drop his jolly façade and tackle the topic seriously: "And what about the other twin?"

Isshin's shoulders tensed imperceptibly. "What of her?"

The striped hat didn't move, but the shadowed gray eyes beneath it did. "How is she doing?"

"She's… fine." Isshin started reluctantly, looking at the shorter man for a moment, thinking it was futile trying to evade the true meaning behind the question; he knew Urahara well enough to discern his seriousness. "Her reiatsu fluctuated some days ago, didn't it? That Shinigami kid brought her home and then memory-wiped Yuzu. Ever since then, Karin's spiritual pressure has been unstable. Even for only a split second, it was terrifyingly high; very distinct and clear and…"

"I know. I didn't expect her to… develop this far."

Isshin's grip on the trolley hardened. "You're not suggesting _that_."

"Well, I never saw this one coming. Her power, triggered by whatever happened back there, has been developing. It was _born_ within her."

"Can you ascertain whatever this power you're talking about is?" By then, Isshin was rubbing at his temples, anxious and irritated at the same time.

"It is too early to tell," the blonde resumed, watching Isshin's face fall with disappointment. "But I'll investigate it further. In order to perform a special ability, any release will consume reiatsu — draw and drain their own power. But as for her…" Urahara shook his head, lost in thought; theories and facts jumbled in a series of incoherent rambling.

"You seem sure about this… power thing," Isshin carefully ventured, still disliking the idea.

Urahara's train of thoughts stopped; he rolled his eyes. "Businessman, I might be, but a scientist is what I truly am. It is _my_ theory or none."

Isshin grumbled, acquiescing, "And what about that kid?"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou? I asked him to watch over Karin; she'll be okay, and he'll report anything… _suspicious_." Skepticism was visible in the taller man's visage, and Urahara smiled a little at the sight. "Don't worry, he's a captain, maybe a bit uptight, but good-hearted. I know he wasn't there when you were still in Soul Society, but trust me, he's reliable."

Isshin's trolley suddenly skidded into a stop when they reached rows of chocolate powders. Dark eyes vigilantly darted across the towering lines before him, concealing mixed emotions surging behind the irises.

"I don't want anything to happen to her. I don't want another kid of mine… becoming a _Shinigami_. I don't want Karin to suffer." Voice stiff, pain suppressed, but there was irrevocability in his tone.

Urahara, letting Isshin walk ahead of him, just observed. Then, lowering and folding his fan, he approached the other man slowly. His gray eyes were unreadable. "She might become one, and yet, she might not; nevertheless, the possibility will always be there, and it is absolute." A hand hovered in the air for a moment, before clasping the striped hat hanging on flaxen hair. His lips extended slightly: an enigmatic smile.

His next words, although seemingly sustained and sluggish, held the ghostly, inexplicable grin to them; a man telling his tale in the form of a conundrum. "Suffering… don't we all try to withstand, fight against it? In the process of surviving, inevitable mistakes and sacrifices are made; we lose a lot of things — even more than we can bargain.

"But we are not beyond redemption, don't you think?"

-※-

It wasn't a good day. Karin had been trying to keep her mood swings level, only to fail miserably: classes and merciless teachers were just the best solution. She had been reprimanded by her homeroom teacher for dozing off and had been thrust into the great anguish of extra calamitous homework.

It's not like she'd asked for those nightmares to disrupt her sleep, she'd nearly screamed at her teacher.

The remedy to this usually resided in her sister, Yuzu. Even though Karin often reckoned that her sister's tears and concerned frowns were unnecessary, she still appreciated them; a condolence, knowing at least someone cared about her.

However, Yuzu wasn't available that afternoon; the brunette had promised to work on a history assignment with a friend. Being dragged out by her classmate, Yuzu looked over her shoulder guiltily, leaving Karin to herself with what she hoped a reassuring enough smile. Karin's wish for a better day flew away with the disappearance of her sister.

_Stupid nightmares_.

She glared daggers at the impassive ground, seething.

Those nightmares wouldn't seem to cease — more like, they had only _just_ started to besiege her mind. One corrupted dream led to another, each was different but all of them eerie, and even though the recent one wasn't as terrifying as the former, the same darkness had been there at the end, accompanied by the restless golden aura and a female voice.

She didn't like the voice. Sometimes it was warm, but at times it sounded coldly patronizing, harassing and taunting her. It had been so close to her, but nowhere near as close physically — it's as if she had been… inside _someone's_ mind, hearing the thoughts, questions—

Someone's mind?

Contemplation made her crease her forehead, and deeper it went, when logic continued to elude her.

The lack of answers set her agitation on fire, and she turned her irritation on the soccer ball at her feet. The innocuous ball lunged forward from her foot's contact, rocketing into the air, tumbling down the street…

Before being caught by a certain white haired boy.

Again.

Hitsugaya Toushirou sauntered toward her in all his unfazed glory, giving the ball unceremoniously back to her. "That's the second time."

Somewhat abashed, Karin welcomed the zebra colored sphere into her embrace. "Wow, you actually remember our infamous first meeting," she sneered.

Toushirou rolled his eyes, hands in pockets again. "The latter was stronger though, as if fired with… _indignation_," he stressed the last word with a raised brow, enquiring.

"Yeah, right, I forgot you've gotten better at reading people," she smirked, to which he responded with a scowl. "Nah. Just not having a good day, that's all."

They had subconsciously left the spot, and were now walking aimlessly down the road. Turning his head to her, Toushirou asked, "you too?"

"Huh? What? Having a bad day?" When the boy nodded, Karin didn't answer; instead, she blinked in surprise. "You're having a bad day too?"

Toushirou snorted. "That's nothing new, I tell you, with a vice-captain like Matsumoto around. But this one was a more serious, atrocious case."

Karin nearly laughed at his pokerfaced expression while explaining that. She wasn't sure if it was their shared fate of sharing a horrible day, or it was his presence that quelled her exasperation — she decided she didn't care.

Forgetting the anger and irritation which had been seething all day, she leaned in, interested; talking to him eased her somehow, like spring's breath blowing away fires of fury.

"I doubt mine is as awful as yours, then."

"How can you be so sure?"

The raven haired girl shrugged, swinging the ball in its net back and forth. "Sixth sense — can't you tell?" Toushirou shook his head, expelled a sigh, and stared at the sky. "Well," Karin smirked. "I'm surprised you're not as gruff as I imagine you would be, after a… _dire_ situation, in which your pride is at stake, no?"

She knew her guess was right, and his reaction was just what she expected: a prompt twist of head, so quick she wondered if he was trained exclusively to do so — she bit her lips, stifling laughter.

"You're expecting me to be… 'gruff?'" Scowl magnified, look quizzical. "I thought you _actually_ meant it when you complained about my being so grumpy, telling me to loosen up and everything."

Karin punched his shoulder playfully, snickering. "Of course I _did_, Toushirou."

This didn't make the white haired boy's puzzlement any less palpable. "Well," he carefully picked his words, "Thanks to another abrupt hollow invasion and _your_ incensed ball, my preceding outbreak abates. Somehow." His comment ended with a marginal lift of eyebrows, the eyes beneath the silver arches glinting with remote amusement.

Karin's wide smile froze, cherry set of her lips drooping. "Wait. Is that supposed to be sarcasm?"

"Who knows," Toushirou shrugged, feigning nonchalance, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

She was awestruck. "What? Wait. No, wait a minute, that _can't_ be—"

For a moment, Karin was glued to the spot, at a loss for words, watching his back as he paced forward.

A supposedly horrible afternoon was suddenly twisted by this meeting — vexation and anger subsided by the presence of each other and exchange of banter. It flowed so naturally, like water slipping down her fingers.

Inside of her, she felt both marvel and expectation. And amidst them, a faint, terrifying thought registered in her mind: it appalled her how this boy affected her so significantly.

"Oi, Karin." Toushirou was ahead of her, but still in her earshot. "You're not going home yet?"

"Huh? No." Her bemused countenance quickly changed, now displaying a set of determined dark eyes, a hint of annoyance pulling her lips into a straight line. "And since both of us have some _free_ time—" She caught up to him. "—Why don't you tell me your story now? Besides, I'm curious how _atrocious _that dire situation you spoke of could be. Even the wildest imagination can't visualize it, I bet."

Walking side by side again, Toushirou glowered at her. Their perpetual steps didn't slow down as he stole a glance at the sun, and asked, "So, where to?"

But their steady paces already answered that; a silent understanding passed between the scuffles of their feet against the russet dust, synchronized.

"Does ice cream sound good enough? We can go to the park afterwards."

His answer was a slight nod of head, and it was enough.

-※-

"Wait. Okay. Wait just a _minute_. For real? I mean, seriously?"

Toushirou garnered every ounce of dignity and poise left inside of him, rolled his eyes, and mouthed the same words he'd been saying over and over in the last ten minutes; "Yes, Karin, I'm _dead_ serious."

For Karin, this Toushirou-being-dragged-to-Kendo case was like a rollercoaster ride across her face; expression quickly differed from one to another — eyes wide in disbelief (or an equally deep frown, stressing incredulity), tight face with lips puckered into a thin line (in an attempt to hold off laughter), and jaw dropping because she couldn't restrain it anymore.

For Toushirou, this Kendo case was a giant bulldozer crushing his dignity. He still couldn't believe he had fallen to Madarame's devious plot: being dragged to Karakura High School, shoved into a weird-looking (foul smelling) outfit, then perched on a chair, and bribed with candies and toys to fight for the kendo tournament.

Toushirou had decided Madarame was _very_ dead for even considering the idea that those… negligible, loathsome trinkets could restore his pride.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Karin straightened, laughter apparent on her eyes. "So Madarame-san dragged you to school — insert whatever extenuating circumstances here — and you were suddenly thrust with the kendo uniform before you could puzzle out what was actually happening, and then you were seated on a chair, and he offered you sweets and toys, treating you like a kid. Why, of course your pride is _shattered_."

Toushirou looked relieved for a moment; finally, someone could understand him!

"…and you, although against the whole idea, still marched onto the ring of the tournament, flames of determination flickering as you faced your opponent—"

"You're exaggerating, Karin."

She leaned in, her expression between hopeful and amused. "Did Rangiku-san record it? Somehow?"

"_What_?"

Horror beleaguered Toushirou. He racked his brain for clues, searching for memories, little details he'd probably overlooked. He tried to picture every scene in his head — Hitsugaya Toushirou had a good memory, and it wouldn't fail him this time, not when whatever left of his pride was at stake.

"No." He managed after a while (proudly), positive there was no Matsumoto-recording whatsoever in his urgent flashback.

"Oh, I know!" She clasped her hands together, oblivious to the boy's dire attempt to sound convincing. "Could the others have been recording? I mean, it'd make a good documentation for academic purposes or something, or simply flaunting what they've got, but whatever; either way, I'm _dying_ to see it." He thought she sounded... _hopeful._

"You can't be serious." Voice rigid, slightly trembling at the edge.

"Yes, I'm _dead_ serious, Toushirou." An impish grin.

"Karin!"

Karin was laughing, hanging her head, running away from the silver haired boy as he fumed, giving chase but hampered by toddlers who ran around in circles, balloons and ice cream in their hands. She reached the other side of the park, beckoning for Toushirou to come over.

"Nah, I was joking," Karin started, laughing a little when Toushirou finally caught up to her, his brows still drawn into a constant frown. "That doesn't mean I don't want to see it, though. And you know, you have nice friends, Toushirou."

This was met by his questioning look as she pivoted on her heels and started climbing the jungle gym nearby.

"Aren't you too old to climb that?"

Sitting at the top, Karin smirked. "Too old? Hmm, probably not as old as you, but apparently healthier and more spirited—"

"Shut up."

Before she knew it, Toushirou was climbing, swiftly swinging his legs, hands moving agilely across the bars, and in the blink of an eye, he was already sitting beside her.

"You can't be so good at _everything_, can you?" she asked in irritation; he merely shrugged.

For a moment, they just stared at the sky, relishing the calm descending upon them; faint, jubilant squeals of children complemented the citrus-colored sky warmly. For a while now, Karin had been seeing this kind of sky in her dreams, but in those dreams, it was bloody ruby instead of genial orange. She winced at the bizarre parallel, wondering how dreams could distort reality so completely, turning the most harmless heaven into a gruesome paradise.

Chirping birds flapped their wings in the distance, watchers of the sky swirling in the air, before fading into the background, yellows dispersing white.

The way the firmament swallowed their figures… it was as if they'd gone through an invisible wall, a door to another realm.

It was Karin who broke the transient quiet; "Hey, Toushirou. What is it like over there, on the other side?"

At first, she had never really cared about ghosts or spirit, let alone where they actually belonged. She'd spent most of her time ignoring these otherworldly creatures, pretending they weren't there, closing her eyes to the topic. But that had changed recently. All these ghosts had been nagging her, their lives intruding hers. Even though she had been loath to admit, she couldn't deny it anymore — humans lived side by side with these spiritual beings, their lives linked together, one affecting the other.

Her brother and Toushirou were proof enough of that.

Maybe she wanted to know more about her brother, if there was a place somewhere beyond the skies — but maybe she just wanted to know more about Toushirou, his home.

Karin didn't look in his direction; instead, her gaze remained unwavering, fixed on the orange carpet of afternoon, as if hoping the sun would melt it away, revealing what was beyond.

"Mostly, it's pretty much the same as here," Toushirou spoke beside her, his voice low at first but growing steadily as he continued, "Houses, buildings, people, and their activities. Our need of food is lower though because there are so many spirit particles which comprise Seireitei… The buildings are different too; they're more traditional than here." He leaned back on his stretched arms. "Nothing too different, really."

"Could you be vaguer?"

He rolled his eyes, disapproving. "Hey, at least I'm trying."

"Yeah, right." This time their stares met, brown clashing against turquoise. Karin inhaled. "What about your home? Have you always lived in Sei… Seire-something and grew up there?"

"Seireitei." He corrected her. "And no, I wasn't originally born there. I'm from Rukongai — a village outside the boundaries — and I lived with grandma and a close friend, Hinamori Momo. Good, old days." A small, nostalgic smile crept to his face.

Karin was surprised to witness that — for a moment, he looked very young (which was odd considering his assertion that the days he described were "old.") Still, she thought he looked the age he should be, masks and duties shucked, exposing what was hidden behind the façade. His frown was gone, teal eyes gleamed vividly in sunlight.

He looked… _happy_. And, Karin surmised, the expression suited him.

"Tell me more." she urged with a smile.

Toushirou seemed reluctant at first; it was clear as he shifted uncomfortably in his spot, although barely. "Well…"

"I may have no powers or anything to do with the life over there, and I'm no Shinigami, but I care and want to know more about my friend. I'm listening as a _friend_, Toushirou."

He still looked wary; Karin wondered if it was unwise to pursue the topic, it might be one of many other things the boy didn't wish to talk about.

Maybe he just couldn't talk about these taboo things at all. Maybe he couldn't find anyone he could confide in, someone he was comfortable with. Someone who saw him as an equal, as a person.

"Besides," she continued encouragingly, "friends share stuff with each other, right?"

His surprise lasted only briefly, a faint smile gracing his lips as he stared into the distance, reminiscing.

Karin only listened as he recited his past life, how he'd lived in Rukongai with his grandma and friend, Hinamori. He told her how it had been very different back then, when they still lived together under heedless skies of innocent ignorance, and how everything had to change because the powers inside him had forced a confrontation with reality, an overture to his destiny.

His adventure from the filthy streets of Rukongai to the privileged barracks of Seireitei, from dust covered lanes to blood tainted roads, from no one in particular to someone highly respected, from a little kid to a boy trapped in his white cocoon…

"This Hinamori girl," Karin suddenly interrupted, and he turned his head to face her. "You care so much about her, don't you?" There was silence. "You really protect her, don't you? I can see it in your eyes," she added softly.

For what seemed like eternity, they just gazed at each other, emotions and words intertwining in the little distance between them, like strings interlocking them. Silent understanding passed amidst muffled exclamations of the crowd.

Eyelashes fluttered down, turquoise orbs averted, and their eye contact broke. "I do."

"That's great." A wane smile. Karin, too, averted her stare upwards again. Suddenly, she felt so… small and insignificant. Toushirou and his past, his duty and Gotei seemed too ominous as it swallowed her comparatively puny existence whole. Knowing he cared so much about someone… made her stomach churn vaguely. "You know, I wonder if I'll have the chance to visit Soul Society someday."

Toushirou merely lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you think I can become a Shinigami?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Karin." He sighed, his reply perhaps a little too quick in coming.

She watched her legs dangling over the edge, where all was gilded in sedate, golden rays.

"Yeah, yeah, I was joking."

Why? She wanted to protect too. Cushioning her family by not crying wasn't enough. She wanted to be useful; she wanted to show that she was _worth _something. She…

She was tired of being in the static zone.

_"You have the power within you."_

Karin blinked. It was the same voice. The one from…

_"Stop denying it."_

_What?_

Darkness suddenly seeped to her sight, her surroundings beginning to fade into strange black; gloomy shades jutting, crawling and sinking their claws into her vision.

Karin instinctively raised her hands to her head where pain pulsated and clobbered her skull. Biting her bottom lip, trying to endure the pain, she saw familiar golden light peripherally.

But the throbbing redoubled, and a groan finally escaped her lips as she felt herself lose balance.

"Karin? Karin!" Toushirou's voice seemed to come from far away.

Time slowed, so she could see the ground coming closer and closer.

"Karin!" Strong arms prevented her fall, catching her.

She snapped open an eye, only to be greeted by Toushirou's worried face. She felt something solid against her feet; they were on the ground. His arms were on her shoulders. "…Uh. I… I'm okay," dazed, she blinked.

_What the hell was that?_

"No, you're not. What happened? What's wrong with you?"

"I spaced out, that's all." She tried ineffectually to break free from his grasp and was stunned by her sudden weakness.

"Don't give me that. You clutched your head screaming and fell."

"I…" Karin battled against the sunlight, now realizing her surroundings had completely turned back to normal; no darkness, no weird voices. "I don't know." She blurted out. "There's this… odd voice."

Toushirou stared at her, skeptical but interested nonetheless. "Voice? What voice?"

But their conversation was cut off when something rang portentously, and the familiar, uneasy feeling replaced the echo of excruciating pain with palpable anxiety. Toushirou finally let her go, reaching down to his pocket, flipping his phone open; the screen flashed rapidly, red glows signaling danger.

Before they could say anything, the sky above them cracked open. Monstrous bodies emerged from the crevice, their eyes empty and void of emotion but their sinister aura perceptible.

"Hollows." Toushirou gritted his teeth, stepping in front of her on instinct.

As those beasts advanced down towards the town, the sun hung dauntlessly behind them, seemingly to watch its warriors embark.

The sun, she noticed, was red.

-※-

A lean man dressed in white sauntered away from another corner, his squinted eyes skimming over the pallid walls in which he was encased. Making sure he wasn't followed, he marched onward, steps growing steady, less jaunty, more purposeful.

After a while, the seemly endless corridor did end; even though these passages were like a labyrinth, they posed no difficulty for him. His spare time was often spent walking around this castle, a result of boredom, but still beneficial. And, of course, there was the control room, where he whiled away hours and hours rearranging the compound's layout to suit his needs.

He was now in an huge adjoining hall; the room was as high as it was wide, staring at the ceiling hurt his neck sometimes. Looking across the floor, he spotted a door at the other end — diminutive compared to the overall structure. He moved toward it, intent to proceed through it, but a deep voice stopped his progress.

"You seem busy these days, Gin."

Ichimaru Gin, with a wide grin on his face, turned around to salute his superior.

"Aizen-taichou." A man with dark brown hair seemed to solidify out of darkness. "My, my, you almost scared the hell outta me, y'know?"

Ignoring his subordinate's _death scare_, Aizen stared at him. "Where are you going?"

Gin's perpetual grin didn't waver. "Why, just walkin' around 'cause I'm bored. Kaname is fussing about his pets suddenly disappearin'." He shrugged. "Not that I woulda known why, mind you." His grin went wider, and Aizen's lips twitched into a smile in response.

"You always were one funny kid, Gin." The former captain of division 5 rolled his eyes, before fixing them on his slippery little friend again. "You can do whatever you like as long as you keep to the procedures. I know you're bored; someone like you wouldn't want to sit around."

"Now, that's right to the point, Aizen-taichou." The silver haired man bowed slightly, still (as ever) smiling. "But really, I'm just bored." But his grin vanished as he swiveled around, the darkness behind the now-open door engulfing him. The sound of his flapping cloak was dwindling, but his voice still distinct; "And when I am, I play."

* * *

_**a/n**: Gin finally made his appearance. And more plot twists. Yay. Sorry for taking so long to finally come to this: I'm a miserable perfectionist and a detail wh**e, so, please forgive me. :'D_ _This chapter follows after episode 133 of the anime (the awesomely priceless Kendo episode); not explicitly written/mentioned (as I think it'll be redundant) _—_ just to clarify the kendo thing._  
_Gin will play an important role in the story; after reading the latest Bleach chapters, I'm more convinced than ever about his role here. And so, expect some Rangiku/Gin-ness in later chapters as well (although maybe faint).__  
_

_To those who have been adding this story to alerts/favs, I thank you for your silent support. I would love to know what you think about the story so far, so please leave a review if you can._

_—Ryfee_


	7. Phantom

**Momentum**

SEVEN – Phantom

"Ichimaru." A low, firm voice echoed down the hallway, hindering his progress once again.

Stifling his annoyance, Ichimaru Gin turned in a whirl of fluttering white, and acknowledged his approaching comrade with tones of amicable exasperation, "Oh dear, Kaname, what _now_?" The dark haired man enclosed the gap between them. "Lost something and intent to accuse me again? Don't ya trust me, old friend?"

Kaname didn't respond to that. He let a restless silence rest between them, in which Gin's grin broadened creepily. Eventually, Kaname asked, "Where are you going?"

Gin's smile didn't waver. "Just walkin' around. Honestly, there ain't much to do here, and I'm bored." The silver haired man shrugged, and Kaname's steps accompanied his, bouncing off the walls. "Y'know, walking dark corridors doesn't suit ya at all. Well, I guess it wouldn't matter whether it's dark or not... since ya are blind."

Kaname was unperturbed by the mockery; not intimidated by the silver haired's man creepiness and relentless simpering tone. "The hollows have been missing." A deep sigh. "Do you know anything about it?"

Scrunched eyebrows indicated Gin's perplexity as his smile dropped as well. "Those pets ya been keepin'? I already told ya before, I've no idea. Besides, I'm not into... that _kind _of pet."

Kaname didn't move, and even though his eyes were concealed, there was a flash behind the glasses. "You really don't know anything?"

The habitual grin — one which diminished any discernible emotions on his face — returned, and Gin gave his comrade a nonchalant shrug. "Why would I mess with 'em anyway? They're brainless. Where'd be the fun in that?"

Kaname sighed again, shaking his head. His voice seemed stiff, words wedged in his throat. "I've been keeping a large number of hollows for observation. It took a long time and required great effort, but now they're dwindling to almost null. This is preposterous."

At this, Gin arched an eyebrow. "Worked up now, aren't ya? Well, I think they don't like being caged and all. They might wanna see their brothers and girlfriends, y'know?"

Kaname's response was only a slight twist of head, his hand suspended in the air.

Ambiguity gilded his lips; Gin didn't slacken his pace when Kaname did, and before the former captain of division 3 disappeared behind another corner, he waved his hand, still smiling. "Come now, Kaname; have a bit of a heart!"

The flip of Gin's cloak left the unequivocal directive lingering in the air, even long after he was gone. Kaname shook his head once more and turned around to head in the opposite direction.

-※-

Toushirou rummaged in his pockets, half berating himself for not having any soul candies at the moment. These overflowing hollow invasions had been unanticipated, and their task force ran out of soul candies much faster than he'd thought they would. However despicable those gikongan could be, he really wished there was a stray candy lying around — not for his own sake, he honestly didn't care about the gigai at all.

But he needed _it_ to watch over her.

"Karin, I need you to stay out of the way." He couldn't hide the tint of annoyance in his tone while fumbling for the badge provided by Urahara. He mentally thanked the scientist for giving this to him back then; 'in case of emergency', the blonde had said.

Karin frowned at his impertinence. "Yeah, right. As if I have anywhere to run now."

Toushirou finally changed back into his Shinigami form, his artificial body tumbling limply onto the ground. She looked at it for one incredulous moment, before meeting Toushirou's eye. He unsheathed his zanpakutou, mumbling, "Forget about the gigai. Just hide somewhere safe—"

Screams increased, forming a formidable blanket to shroud the previously tangerine afternoon with red terror.

"Tch."

Toushirou took out the closest hollow with ease, the monster disintegrating into murky dust once its mask was broken. Two Gillians then advanced forward, and trailing behind them was a horde of hollows, their bulky features silhouetted against the sinking light.

There were so many of them, it was outrageous.

Faintly, he could feel his comrades' reiatsu rising and touching the fringe of his senses; he wondered if the others were ambushed as well, since some of them — he guessed Abarai and Ayasegawa's — seemed to fluctuate for a moment. Matsumoto and Madarame were nearby, but they were embroiled in their own fight, and he wouldn't be expecting help.

Tightening his grip on his sword, he garnered his poise and inhaled deeply. "Karin, listen to me—"

"Toushirou!" She shrieked; her fleeting grip on his arm was hard, but she let go as she turned around. "The toddlers—!"

Before he could say anything, she had rushed to the crying toddlers nearby, shielding them with her arms just when a Gillian fired its cero at them.

Dismayed, he dashed forward, eyes widening in horror. His clench on his zanpakutou was so tight, his veins jutted free above his tan skin, wrung by the tension.

The sensation of the cero hitting his back was rather painful, but he could deal with that. Breath coming in short rasps and trying to maintain his composure, Toushirou stared down at Karin, who was crouching with her hands over her head.

Slowly, she looked up; fear was still in her eyes, but it was mingled with surprise. "Toushirou— what are you—"

"I told you to listen to me." Grumbling, he swiveled around. The Gillian stared back at him impassively, and he pointed his zanpakutou skyward. Dark clouds seemed to cluster together, spiraling and twirling, as if being sucked together by a black hole. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

The familiar icy feeling engulfed him as he flashstepped and cut his foe's mask into two, not giving it the chance to launch another attack. Karin's worried expression greeted him when he landed swiftly on the ground beside her.

"Toushirou, are you okay?" Her eyes probed his, her fingers digging into his arms, cold and trembling. "Did it—"

He glowered at her. "You're so careless, Karin! Do you know what could have happened? You might get _killed_!"

She glared back. "But these toddlers—"

"_I _would have saved them. So, instead of charging like that, at least listen to me first. This isn't a game, you might _die_."

He wondered if it was his seething frenzy that dissuaded her from retorting because Karin shut her mouth, resignation coursed through her dark eyes. He noticed her hands had dropped to her sides, letting go of his arms.

He didn't even know what had infuriated him like this. All he could remember was seeing her in grave danger, all rational thoughts disassembled forthwith, and the desire — _need_ — to protect this girl surged. Even now, it continued to lap at his senses, pulsing through him in vehement waves.

"Right." Her voice was barely audible as she avoided his intense gaze. "I'm sorry. I just…"

He sighed, grabbed her shoulders, turned her around so they were eye to eye. "Karin. Listen to me. This isn't a game. You can't just rush in like that; this is no time for playing the hero. Leave this to us, Shinigami."

She tossed him a look he couldn't comprehend. He thought he caught a glimpse of anger, but it drowned so quickly, he doubted it had even been there.

"Yeah. You're always the hero, huh?"

Exhaling and intent to ignore the argument, Toushirou whirled around and readied his zanpakutou. "I'm going to finish this quickly."

"Toushirou." He looked over his shoulder at the call. "I," she started but closed her mouth, reluctant and seemly unable to find the right words.

Another sigh. "Karin."

She snapped her head up. "Yes?"

"Just let me protect you."

His words should have surprised him, but they didn't.

Whatever caused him to utter such strong words, it was shining like a beacon within his heart, compelling him to voice his resolve. Titles, duties, work — everything seemed to be bleached by light.

The only thought that wasn't blanched and dispersed by the white was: _protect her._ It was starkly vivid against the pale background of his mind.

And he knew it was the right thing to do.

_Let's do this, Hyourinmaru_.

When it involved Kurosaki Karin, it was never duty...

"Bankai."

It was what his heart wanted.

-※-

Icy wings sprouted from his back, growing and expanding, wintry edges jutting and branching out. Karin could only watch as ice seemed to gild his entire body. It was the first time she'd seen his Bankai, and she was captivated by the sudden burst of power and enthralled by its beauty; the ice sparkled and flashed in sporadic, mystic gleams, catching the afternoon light.

He shifted, glanced over his shoulder. "Stay here. I'll be quick." With that, he took off, frost hovering in the air for a moment, glistening debris dancing in a minuscule hurricane.

She didn't know if it was her second or third time watching him leaving like this — she had lost track of it. She had stopped counting. All she knew was that she was always watching his back, as he soared higher and higher into the unattainable sky.

To kill hollows, to put an end to the fight.

His wings fluttered open and close as he weaved his way, dividing the darkening heavens in prismatic patterns. He swung his sword, dodged every attack, lunged forward with great force, cerulean sparks and flowers blossoming amidst growing darkness.

It was such a terrifyingly beautiful sight, so mesmerizing it made her heart ache.

He was always flying.

And today, he seemed further than usual.

As he twirled in the air, she couldn't help but notice how lonely he seemed.

His wings were so massive — even though they were his shield and power, their presence devoured his tiny figure. Those wings might embody his tenacious will and best defense, but to her, they suggested otherwise.

A detachment.

The tools to fly away, retreat into the skies, where his presence was merely a tiny, insignificant speck lost in the dark.

Was the dragon always flying alone?

Or was he afraid of standing on the ground, of not being accepted?

What could he possibly be looking for up there, in the enormous skies that seemed to have no end?

Freedom? Or a place where he actually belonged?

She slanted her eyes down.

_I wonder... I wonder if I can fly too. Maybe then, he won't feel as lonely_.

"_You can't fly alongside him," _a female voice resounded in her ears.

She jerked her head around — but no one was there save the unconscious toddlers.

The same voice from her dreams.

Darkness clouded her vision, but she fought back, obstinate.

_Why?_

Instead of answering, the voice inquired, _"If something were to happen to him, would you cry?"_

She blinked, befuddled. _What do you mean?_

Again, the voice didn't answer her. It seemed to dance around in circles, shimmying away from her. _"Your family is everything to you, right? They're just as important and precious as your existence in this world." _The voice ebbed, giving her the chance to ponder. _"What about this boy? Why do you care so much about him?"_

For a moment, her mind went blank. Logic gone, answers dissolved in a blinding light that rendered her thoughts pale, quickly dispersing and shunning away from her grasp.

_I…_

"_Why do you want to protect him?"_

Staring down at her hands, thoughts jumbled together, she tried to think.

Protect him…?

He could take care of himself, could he not? He was Shinigami; he had powers.

She averted her gaze upwards. The growling skies returned her stare. He was up there still, twirling in an intricate dance, surrounded by gloomy clouds.

She remembered the old days, all past years of agony and anguish, of embittered tears, of broken smiles and abandoned dreams. Of her family breaking apart.

Protecting wasn't always about shielding them from physical harm and danger.

Instinctively, she drew a hand to her chest.

She could not understand herself — especially these feelings. She felt attached to the boy like being sucked in by gravity. His resemblance with Ichigo and solitary withdrawal she'd seen numerous times might have drawn her to him, but she came to realization that it was the outer shell of something deeper.

This sensation, this attachment. The need to be there beside him, the longing for his presence, the mutuality…

What could this feeling be? Friendship?

But it was stronger than that.

She thought she knew the answer, but the words seemed to elude her, dancing elusively in her mind, mocking and laughing like spectators.

The voice seemed to sigh at her silence; then it reiterated the previous statement; _"You can't fly alongside him."_ Karin was about to object and protest about their drifting conversation, yet the voice spoke again, _"But, you can fly _with_ him. You can show the way."_

Her eyelids seemed to weigh a ton in their sockets, but she battled against darkness, garnered every ounce of sanity left inside of her, and mustered her last question, hoping for some revelation;

_Who… who are you?_

"_My identity is of no importance. Kurosaki Karin, you might think I came at your call, but no; it was I who called, and you came."_

That answer made no sense.

And Karin didn't have the time to puzzle it out because oblivion took over, and soon, she was unconscious.

-※-

When her eyes opened to the familiar ceiling of her room, the first thing she did was scowl. Karin lifted her hand, feeling faint pain throbbing and clambering at the center of her head. Dazed, she tried to recall the preceding events.

She could remember the sudden hollow invasion, Toushirou flying overhead, the mysterious voice in her head… and then there was nothing.

How she ended up in her room was beyond her, but maybe she could ask Toushirou for more details later.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, and a moment later, a female head bobbed into the room in a blur of brown and cherry. Kurosaki Yuzu waltzed towards her, cerise lips stretching to form a wide smile, a tray in her hands.

"Karin-chan, you're awake!" The brunette chirped, setting the tray down.

Karin tried to be as unfazed as she could be. She returned her twin sister's cheerfulness with a forced smile. "Um, yeah. Finally."

She'd seen this happen before. It was called memory-wipe — obliviousness, memories altered, remodeled. She thought she was used to it, but watching Yuzu grin with such carefree serenity, she couldn't help but feel her stomach churn with nausea.

"You said you were exhausted and needed a nap." The usual concern puckered the brunette's face into a frown. Then, her forehead eased, the tips of her lips twitched upwards again, and she beamed at the dark haired girl. "I never thought you'd actually get tired during your soccer training!"

Karin's heart sank. Was that what had been implanted into Yuzu's memory? She knew this memory-wipe was necessary at a time like this, but… seeing her twin sister in her ignorance, smiling carelessly, heedless to dangers and death, and how close Karin was to all of these…

Wasn't it a bit _too_ unfair? Yuzu was her other half; didn't she deserve to know more? The truth?

The brunette's hazel eyes gleamed as she shoved a platter of cake into Karin's hands. "There. To replenish your energy! Eat up, Karin-chan."

Karin reluctantly took the fork proffered to her and poked the cake without much interest.

"Was the training really hard?" Yuzu asked. Karin's response was only a slight lift of eyebrows. "I mean, I've never actually seen you pass out right after training like that…"

The dark haired girl tried to summon her casual, confident smile — but it hurt. Pressing her lips together, fists clenched, voice threatening to break, Karin finally answered with a bitter laugh; "You're being overdramatic, Yuzu. Of course I can get exhausted, you know?" Her hand was trembling as she skewered the cake carefully and tried to bring it to her mouth.

Yuzu scowled again, wringing her pastel pink dress. "Um. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, Karin-chan…"

Karin swallowed hard, trying to slice the cake again, but her fork missed. Karin inwardly berated to herself. She dared to look into her twin sister's eyes, only to find apprehension and genuine anxiety dancing across Yuzu's face.

Even though her memories were altered, her eyes blinded, Yuzu could still sense it, could she not? That something was wrong with Karin — that something was _happening_. Yuzu somehow just _knew_; deep in her heart, she could perceive her sister's heart too, touching the rim of her subconsciousness and noticing the tumult.

"I'm okay," Karin croaked, swallowed the last bit of the cake — akin to splinters cascading down her throat — and thrust the plate into Yuzu's hands. "Now, another slice, please?" She grinned as widely as she could, hoping it was cheerful enough to sweep away Yuzu's anxiety, if only temporarily.

Yuzu's face brightened as she stood up. "Okay! I'll get you another slice. Be right back." With that, the brunette sauntered out of the room, and Karin was left alone again, staring at the spot her sister had been.

Shielding Yuzu from the truth, Karin realized, was also a way of protecting her. And she decided her twin sister was better off not knowing anything.

She'd hate to see her break again.

-※-

It was barely nine in the morning when Toushirou dropped by at Urahara's place, to discuss serious matters that needed to be watched more closely.

The candy shop owner greeted him with the usual wide grin and wave of his fan. "Come in, come in, Hitsugaya-kun, please, be seated and make yourself comfortable."

Toushirou seated himself across from Urahara, folding his arms over his chest. "You probably know why I'm here."

The statement was short and to the point, but that didn't mean the blonde would follow suit; fan drawn up to his face, Urahara's eyes seemed to glow mysteriously, words rolling out in a drawl, "Why, you seem to be in a rush this morning, Hitsugaya-kun."

Getting used to Urahara's enigmatic patterns in talking, Toushirou could only expel a sigh. Not bothering to play along, the white haired boy elaborated, "The hollow invasions. Including the incomplete Arrancars. And…" He averted his eyes away from Urahara's probing gaze, somewhat hesitant.

Urahara finished the sentence for him. "Kurosaki Karin."

Toushirou lifted his head and nodded. "Yes."

"First, about the hollow invasions," Urahara leaned in, taking a sip of his tea, and Toushirou was glad he'd picked that matter first — its revelations would be easier to digest. He, as always, was reluctant to discover theories and facts about Karin which may or may not be waiting for him, poised to surge out of the blonde's mouth.

"I think we already drew the same conclusion back then — although maybe it was more of a mutual, unspoken agreement — in so much as Karakura is a town with tremendous amount of spirit particles, the probability of so many hollows coming at the same time, in a short period of time, too — it's distinctly implausible."

Toushirou clicked his tongue. "Aizen has a poor sense of humor for sending them like that. Is he toying with us?"

"Don't you think it could be someone else?"

There was a momentary quiet between them, before Urahara continued, "Whoever this someone is, he sure _enjoys_ taunting you guys. I saw the hollows — some were strong, while others were ridiculously weak. Odd, no?"

Toushirou mused. "Yeah, but _why_?"

"I honestly have no idea. I know this is redundant and perhaps sounds a bit cliché, but as of now, we can only wait and see."

"And then what? Hoping for the culprit to show up?" The 10th division captain snorted.

"There's not much we can do about it for the time being." Urahara shrugged. "As for Karin… Say, Hitsugaya-kun, has she been acting weird lately? Has she developed _anything_?"

Toushirou stiffened, knuckles turning white. "She… she screamed as if in pain and fell yesterday. When I asked what was wrong, she said she'd heard… v_oices._ But I couldn't ask more because hollows started coming. Though, when I was fighting them in the sky, her reiatsu went so high for some seconds — the change was almost instantaneous, came and was gone just as quickly, but I could feel it. Very clearly.

"She then fell unconscious. I took her home, memory-wiped her sister again." It was easy to summarize and retell events in monotone, treating them as harmless facts that wouldn't jeopardize his well-being — he was trained to do so; he'd been through this process over and over, hearing wars and carnage and death as if they were a bedtime story in his ears.

But somehow, this time, he couldn't control his voice quite so well; it took on slightly trembling edge, and something seemed to seize and clutch to his lungs, as if the words he'd uttered were trying to steal his breath.

Urahara's expression suddenly grew darker. "Voices?"

"Yes." The word was bitterly sharp on his tongue.

The blonde discarded his fan and brought a hand to his chin, contemplating. "To state things at this point is presumptuous, but… if it was _her_ Zanpakutou…"

"It couldn't be."

Gray eyes rolled. "Surely, you know better than anyone else, Hitsugaya-kun. We always heard 'voices' when our Zanpakutou called, and… bizarre occurrences happened."

He could remember it. He could remember Hyourinmaru's calls in his 'dreams'. He could remember walking in vast plains of eternal winter. He could remember strong gusts blowing on his face. He could remember how his uncontrolled reiatsu nearly killed his grandma.

"It just… _couldn't_ be." He realized he was lacking substance in the argument, but he couldn't think clearly now, all coherent thoughts derailed.

With a marginal tilt of head, the blonde inquired, "Why are you so persistent about this, if I may ask?"

Why? He wasn't sure himself. It's just… the thought of Karin becoming a Shinigami, and how that simple fact could twist her life completely, burdening her with more than she could bear — it was all too much.

He saw her sunshine smiles in his mind, her quips, her laughter, her confidence, her strong determination, the last bit of innocence she still possessed as a human.

No. Toushirou didn't want to see her ruined. She didn't need to — she mustn't suffer.

Because that would make him—

"She doesn't need to suffer." He said hastily.

Urahara lifted his fan again, concealing his visage. "And what makes you think Shinigami suffer more than humans?"

Memories bludgeoned his head, flashing in and out of his mind. All sorts of colors in different shades and forms jutted and ascended to his vision — but one that stood out the most was red.

Blood. Betrayal. Blood. Death. Blood. Tears. _Blood_—

"I believe you already know the answer to that, Urahara Kisuke. I don't know you that well, but I think you'll understand it better than anyone else." Toushirou rose to his feet, voice guarded. "I'm leaving now."

He left the candy shop owner, witnessing an expression laden with sadness and nostalgia on the blonde's countenance as he whirled around, opened the door, and closed it behind him. Toushirou heaved a heavy sigh.

He didn't want Karin to suffer. For what reason? It might seem vague at this point, but at the very least, he was sure of one thing: if she suffered… he felt something inside him would break too.

-※-

When Karin refused to play soccer with her friends that afternoon, the boys gawked at her as if she'd grown a second head. Her spirit depleted, she could only muster a weak smile as she waved her friends off, walking away from them.

She left the school gate and headed in the other direction, not wanting to go home just yet. As she paced forward, her surroundings began to blur in a flock of insignificant hues. The dull colors slowly bled into her vision and displayed past scenes of the day before.

Yesterday had condemned today to despondency.

It was peculiar, she thought, how memories were more vivid and alive than the present — the reality at hand.

Instead of swaying verdant grass and nodding flowers which flourished jubilantly in their dormant home, she saw a vision entirely other. She saw turquoise, enormous wings flapping in the dark heavens. She saw monstrous bodies with white masks and empty eyes. Toddlers lying unconscious.

But what she could see most clearly was herself, crumpled on the ground, gaze cast upwards, expression a mix of overflowing emotions.

Most conspicuous being hatred.

She could not shake that feeling off. Inside of her, fires ignited and started licking her heart, taunting, leaving it charred and tattered. Right now, she was void of any other emotion but seething resentment. It engulfed her whole.

She hated herself for being so helpless. She hated herself for being so powerless. She hated herself for being there, seeing everything with her own eyes, yet unable to do anything.

How many times had she watched this girl — herself — from the outside as she pirouetted on her stage, fake smiles tossed around as cheaply as petals being plucked away from their bloom? She always danced most magnificently, even more so with the strings around her fingers, hands, and legs.

How many times had she watched this girl scream her heart out, trying to break free from these strings, so she could run away, maybe find another role more fitting?

But she was as hopeless as she always had been. Powerless.

She hated herself. She was sick of standing alone, watching more and more people pass before her, flashing, disappearing, dying — while she could only stare at them, eyes wide shut, trying to save a life, but only managing to save herself at the end.

What was the meaning of life, living, if she kept on breathing while her loved ones breathed only in her memories?

Karin was imprisoned in this static zone and so sick of it. Sick of it all.

Looking down at her hands, she recalled the mysterious voice. She wasn't optimistic when she closed her eyes and tried to 'call' said voice, but she remembered it mentioning power and that she possessed it.

She would not pass the chance now. All these years, she'd been turning a blind eye to ghosts, but it was about time she faced them.

-※-

_"__You came."_

Even though it was dark, Karin could feel a zephyr caressing her features. "Where am I?"

The voice seemed to chuckle. _"Somewhere. You might soon find out."_

Frowning disapprovingly at the voice's evasive words, she asked again, "Who are you? Do I know you? When you said… I have the power within me and that I shouldn't deny it, can I—"

The voice cut across her queries. _"Not so fast, Kurosaki Karin. Hold it right there. As for who I am, I cannot tell you as of yet; you should find out yourself. Do you know me? Maybe yes, maybe no."_

Karin looked up; pitch black was all she saw, but the voice seemed to echo from above her. "What about the _power_ you talked about? You said I have it. So, I can use it, right?"

It laughed. _"Your impatience is as daring as always. I did say you have the power within you, but do you even know what it is for? Or, for that matter, what _kind_ of power it is?"_ Silence. _"Never jump in headfirst, Karin. You don't even know what you're talking about."_

Affronted, Karin grumbled. "I don't need you lecturing me. I just… I just need to make sure that—"

_"__You want to protect your loved ones, correct?"_

The raven haired girl blinked. "Yes."

_"__Then think. Think of yourself. Think of your role. Think of what and _how_ you can protect them."_

Karin looked down.

"_Protecting is always a personal matter. One you must ponder with your heart."_

Then, the darkness dispersed, and for the first time in the last few days, Karin wished it hadn't.

-※-

"Karin. Oi, Karin," Toushirou poked her shoulder, and the small contact jolted the raven haired girl awake as if electrocuted. When her dark eyes registered his figure, her shock quickly receded.

"Toushirou? What are you doing here?" Standing up, Karin brushed off her shorts, her surprise veiled by dark locks of hair.

The boy knitted his eyebrows. "I should ask you that. What are you doing _here_? Taking a nap?"

Karin raised one quizzical brow. "Do I look like someone who likes napping in random places?"

Caught off guard by her curt tone, he studied her for one speculative moment, weighing the odds. "The voices?" he hazarded.

She snapped her head around, gazing at him, at a loss for words. Their eye contact broke as she diverted her attention downwards, now noticing the plastic bags around the white haired boy's feet. Seemly glad from the distraction, Karin summoned a smirk and asked, "Plastic bags? You go shopping?"

He noticed the smirk didn't wear quite right on her face, as if it was stitched to her cheeks with abstract needles.

"Matsumoto asked me to buy these. Ayasegawa has been on a roll lately, baking cakes for everyone. 'Obsessed' would be a better word, I think."

Even her laugh rang oddly in the air. "And you just couldn't say no, could you?"

"Figured I could use the little distraction, at least." He shrugged. Seeing her less responsive than usual, he decided to say outright: "Karin, we need to talk."

The transient light on her face dimmed. "What about?" She kicked the pebbles on the road, her strides reluctant alongside his.

"The voice." He decided there was no use in wasting time; diversion would only prolong their ignorance but would never thwart the inexorable imminence.

"Yeah… right. Voices." She seemed dejected, her stare kept downcast.

He didn't like seeing her down. Her shoulders slumped and her confidence shrunken, a sun setting too early, engulfed by premature nightfall.

"What about… going to Urahara's place together? We can talk there." His offer jerked her head up, and he felt uneasy for a second. "We can also… help Ayasegawa and Matsumoto make cakes. Matsumoto will most likely just cheer him on, but well," Toushirou shrugged again, vaguely aware of warmth creeping to his cheeks.

She looked hesitant. "Um. I think… I don't know..."

"They'll like company." He urged.

She stared at him, dubious, but nodded her head nonetheless. "Okay then... I guess."

Her smile wasn't as bright, but at least she looked better, he thought. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Let's go then."

Their paces seemed slower than usual, and the destination never felt so far. It was a long walk, but he didn't really mind; both of them had so much going on in their heads, and he realized he enjoyed her silent company — it pacified his mind, if only for a little.

They were passing the park when a loud crack resounded in their ears, coming from above. Shuddering, Toushirou snapped his head up; a huge gap was opening in the sky, shattering the blues and tainting them with black. They stopped on their tacks, waiting. And for a minute, nothing came out.

Then, a figure, clad in white, descended slowly to the earth.

What — _who _— came out from the Garganta was not someone he expected to see. Not so soon anyway.

But ever so soon, it was.

This unexpected and most unwelcome figure's wide, wicked grin held Toushirou's breath.

"Ah. Fancy meeting ya here, Juubantai-taichou."

Ichimaru Gin was standing only meters away from him now, his self-same smile sickeningly familiar, his presence ghastly memorable.

"Been _too_ long, no?"

* * *

_**a/n**_: _Finally! Chapter 7 is here. Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed! I love you all.  
I'm sorry for the late update; I've been derailed! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More drama and plot twists. ...and subtle hints of romance somewhere?  
Edit: And as stated by a reviewer: classic Karin-talking-with-her-Zanpakutou. At first I was reluctant about this, but I had no choice; I'll need these little bits as a 'play-up' for future chapters. As redundant as this case may be, I promise it won't become another cliché._

_And before I forgot: this chapter follows after episode 133 in which Yumichika is obsessed with baking cakes. The mention of Tousen keeping hollows for observation is from an omake, which I used as a plot device for my story. _

_Thanks for reading, reviews would be lovely._

_— Ryfee_


	8. Birdcage

**Momentum**

EIGHT – Birdcage

For Toushirou, time seemed to stop. The clock chimed obnoxiously in his head, milliseconds and seconds and minutes chasing one after another, trapped in an endless circle that mocked their frantic leaps in an attempt to breathe sanity and the _present_.

His mind's tendrils wrapped around the man clad in white, the strings so tight and wouldn't seem to break — his attention riveted by Ichimaru Gin, the silver haired man's ever-waxing grin repulsively haunting.

The captor of time raised his hand, his fingers slender and long, almost as white as the outfit he was wearing. Tilting his head, Gin acknowledged the 10th division captain once again, "Is that your big welcome, Juubantai-taichou? Instead of standin' there like a frozen statue, give me a hug or somethin', will ya?" Neither of them moved; only an even wider smile from Gin, and a flicker of mixed anger and shock running across Toushirou's eyes.

One fist clenched, the other hand inside his pocket touching the Shinigami badge, Toushirou snapped out of his shock and snarled, "What are you doing here?" Behind him, he could feel Karin shifting uncomfortably; even though he couldn't see her face, her movements echoed with unspoken fear, so loud and clear amongst his frenzied thoughts.

Gin's smile dropped. "Stop bein' so rude to me, will ya? That ain't so nice, y'know." The transient disappointment on his face vanished entirely in an elongate of condescending grin, and he took a step forward which sent the younger boy posing defensively.

"I asked you, what are _you_ doing here?" Toushirou glowered at the man, now taking out the badge.

"My, my, is that how ya return friendliness? Ain't ya supposed to be happy and greet your friend?"

Toushirou's glare remained unwavering on the taller man, as speculations and questions raced back and forth, twirling in a spiral of puzzlement in his mind. He tried to look through Gin's façade, to find any clues that might dawn on his shadowy thoughts — but all he could make out was the ever widening smile, ghostly and elusive, ridiculing.

"Karin," he turned around, for the first time looking into her eyes. "Please go to Urahara's place on your own. It seems like… I need something to take care of first." She returned her stoic expression with worry; her nails dug into his arm.

"But Toushirou… will you be fine—"

"I will."

The look on her face told him she wouldn't buy it.

"Your voice is trembling." Karin grasped his hand, forehead creased. Her eyes flew to the lean figure meters away from them, before going back to the white haired boy. "I… I don't know who he is, but he's… he's got a malicious aura around him. I don't think—"

"Karin. _Please_."

Turquoise and dark brown clashed, unvoiced words passed in the silence resting between them. Dark eyelashes fluttered down, her grip on his arm loosened, eventually letting go. He took a deep breath, half-wishing the warmth had lasted a little longer. Toushirou averted his gaze down, embracing the familiar cold a bit begrudgingly.

"Don't ya know it's impolite to keep your guest waitin', Juubantai-taichou?" Gin sung with masked friendliness, but his real intention unfolded when he unsheathed his sword, metal glinting in the sinking afternoon glow for a second. "Shoot to kill, Shinsou."

Eyes dilating, Toushirou barely changed into his Shinigami form when the spear-blade thrust forward, heading toward them in a speed he knew he couldn't match — his own zanpakutou was hardly out of its sheath, too late to block Shinsou.

"Shit—"

_Clank._

The blade never reached him.

Trying to control his breath, Toushirou's clutch on the hilt of his sword tightened, so tight he could feel tepid liquid slipping between his fingers. The odd warmth prickled his skin and evoked vague pictures from seconds ago.

It had happened _too_ fast.

There had been a flash. For a second, there had been a box-like barrier surrounding both him and Karin, deflecting Shinsou askew.

It had literally _saved_ their life.

Clearly surprised, Gin welcomed his sword as it retreated into its original form, probing them intently through his squinted eyes.

"Toushirou," Karin, breathless, whispered behind him, her voice frantic. "Y-you're bleeding."

Still dazed, the young taichou unsheathed his zanpakutou completely, readying it. His hands were trembling, and the blood, although it had begun to coagulate, still left a peculiar sensation to his senses — the scent whacked his mind awry, his surroundings beginning to spin around him.

Breaths steadying, he tried to intone evenly, "Kairn. Go straight to Urahara's place."

"Toushirou—"

"_Now_."

The girl seemed to jolt with surprise, but he was glad she at least caught the urgency in his voice; Karin gathered the plastic bags, her gaze piercing his back. And trepidation oozed from her feigned level tone, even more freely than his dribbling blood — and he could imagine it; her bitter smile, overflowing emotions held back behind her tough pretense as she spoke, "Please… come back safely. Don't… don't get—"

"I'll be fine."

They exchanged smiles; it was an odd sight, he thought. His confident smirk punctured his face as if it was needle, and her wide grin looked as though it would break apart any second.

In a flurry of reds and blacks Karin whirled around, and he did likewise, facing his opponent. The sound of her footsteps receded and he inhaled.

Gin raised his sword, still smiling. "Aww, ya two are so romantic."

If it hadn't been for the situation and Gin's relentless simpering tones, Toushirou would have barked and blushed at the word. He responded to the mockery by perfecting his stance, pulling one leg behind another, gritty teal orbs fixated on the taller man.

"You're just as jaunty as I remember you, Ichimaru." Toushirou leaped.

The former captain of division 3 blocked his attack with a quick reflex. "Your human friend seems interestin' and fun to play with, don't ya think?" Toushirou tensed and rammed his sword vehemently against his opponent's; the impact compelled them to disentangle from their murderous intent, drawing a distance between them.

His reiatsu augmented, white aura ghosting in all directions as he gripped Hyourinmaru firmly. Even when his cold spiritual pressure engulfed him, he still could feel traces of her presence — the previous barrier, however brief it had appeared, had and left her warmth behind.

"Don't you dare speak like that of _Karin_!"

Another jump, another strike thwarted, and Gin ducked away from him, smirking. "Always playin' the hero, ain't ya, Juubantai-taichou?"

-※-

Shinsou whizzed past him, missing his head only an inch. Before Toushirou could recover from the preemptive attack, Gin had come up close and showered him with jagged blurs of grays and whites, forcing him to roll over to his side, once again cheating his death as Gin's zanpakutou shredded his haori, gouging the ground beneath them instead of his chest.

Toushirou sprang to his feet and somersaulted in the air, lunging forward with a blow that was, once again, stopped with a maniacal smile and uncanny ease. Twirling around, he aimed for the taller man's side — but Gin evaded it, backing away, before perching himself on a wall.

"You haven't answered my question." The 10th division captain turned, legs wide apart, cautious. "Why are you here?"

"My, my, persistent, ain't ya? I'm just bored and wanna play around. Honestly, ya should see Las Noches! Very white and borin', if ya ask me. Nothin' really interestin' to mess with… Let's just say I'm havin' a break from my dull life and wanna have fun?"

Although Gin's smile remained steadfast and his words flowed effusively in cordial cords, Toushirou didn't buy any of that. Past had taught him too much, bloody and painful memories accrued over time that would never heal the irremediable pain. And the perpetual grin on his opponent's countenance was nothing but a charade.

"As much as you love to _play_, I doubt you will play a game which purpose is aimless and doesn't benefit you."

Gin clapped his hands to emphasize his astonishment. "That's Hitsugaya Toushirou to ya, as sharp and impressive as ever!" His snake-like fingers slithered around the hilt of his sword again. "What about ya, Juubantai-taichou? Ain't ya ever bored with… _this_?" He gesticulated suggestively at the town.

"It is our duty to protect humans from danger." Toushirou spoke in monotone, steadying Hyourinmaru again, but intent to leak more information from the ex-Shinigami. Whatever Gin was up to, it could never be a good thing — and the fact that the man always managed to conceal his objective in a simple grin and carefree manner posed an even more perilous threat.

"Geez, not that bullshit _again_," Gin grunted. "Ya all recite that phrase over and over like it's a prayer or somethin'."

"Well, at least better than you, who just destroys everything and has _nothing_ to protect now."

Gin's reaction caught him off guard: the silver haired man's visage darkened, his lips dropping. But Toushirou's surprise lasted only a while when Gin lifted Shinsou, pointing it at the young captain. And then, slowly, the tips of his mouth ascended like the sun waking up from its slumber, his face beaming with jovial malevolence.

"_Nothin'_, ya say?" With shunpo, Gin was already in front of him, his blow parried by Hyourinmaru just in time. "Don't ya know, Hitsugaya Toushirou? Don't ya ever think that these people ya _protect_ might weaken ya?"

Toushirou didn't have time to ponder on the statement — Gin already reappeared behind him in a swift flashstep; eyes widening in horror, the 10th division captain twisted his head around, Shinsou extending too fast.

Shortly after that, hot fluids bled wine reds through Toushirou's shihakushou.

-※-

Karin kept running.

Her heartbeats exceeded her steps, accelerating too quickly, drumming too loudly in her ears. The wind was on her face, cool and numb against her skin. Around her, buildings and trees trailed along like wreckage of saturated hues, skulking behind her shadow.

She kept running, too fast that she felt she could fly anytime now — but her destination seemed too far, on the other side of the world.

The weight around her feet knocked her sanity back to the earth; she skidded into a stop just when a car rushed past her, a whirlwind of dust and profanities turning up in tow. Only then did she realize her knees hurt, throbbing from the excessive marathon.

One of the plastic bags dropped to the ground. She lifted her trembling hand, breaths racing, sanity gradually coming back in a freefall of lost puzzle pieces.

Toushirou. He was still there. He always said to leave everything to him, that he would be fine — he would always snort derisively whenever she voiced her doubt. _'I'm a captain.' _As if the words were the strength he needed to win a battle.

The small confident smirk she'd witnessed earlier… It didn't give her any reassurance at all. The confidence just hung there on his face, swaying uncertainly, never quite reaching his eyes.

Would he be okay? What if… what if something happened to him?

She shook her head.

Of course he would be fine. He'd said so. He would never go back on his words. He would come to Urahara's place with a lopsided grin across his visage, claiming it was _nothing_. She would scowl in annoyance at him, punching him on the arm, maybe saying he was stupid, and then they would banter, and she would smile in relief in the inside. And…

Why couldn't she imagine any of this? No matter how hard she tried to project and etch every minuscule detail into her mind, the whole picture wouldn't emerge.

She kept trying to convince herself that everything would be fine, but—

His enemy. He was not a hollow. The silver haired guy was not a monster with white masks and empty eyes she was used to seeing. He…

Panting, Karin tried to steady her breathing, her heart thumping against her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to find an ounce of poise — only to be hailed by a surge of dismayed waves that splashed prior images in thousands blistering droplets.

The figure had long gone from her sight, but the memory of squinted eyes and unending smile made her shudder. Even when the guy wasn't nearby, she still could feel the sinister atmosphere deadening her senses. Whoever that man was, he was _dangerous_ and had attacked them—

The attack.

The spear-blade rocketing in the air, rushing toward both her and Toushirou. And then…

The light.

She couldn't remember what exactly had happened, but she could recall herself screeching hysterically in her head, and the light, the _light_ she was familiar with — it had popped out of nowhere, bright, brief, shielding them from the blade.

Was that her…

What had she _done_?

Slowly, her mind began to sober, the frantic stream now only lapping at the shores of her consciousness.

What was she doing _here_?

She was supposed to be there. She… She should protect him.

Why was she here? Running away?

Running away because she couldn't bear seeing a person dear to her _die_ right before her eyes?

_No!_

Outraged, Karin swiveled around, Urahara's shop forgotten, her steps carrying her back to Toushirou.

A strong feminine voice stopped her in her tracks. "Karin-chan?"

The woman caught up to her, her strawberry blonde locks fluttering wildly in the wind, exposing her worried face. "Rangiku-san?" Karin noticed she was already in her Shinigami form.

"Where are you going?"

"I… Toushirou. Toushirou is alone fighting—"

A grave shroud clouded over Matsumoto's lovely face, her usual twinkling eyes now dimming. "Karin-chan, please go straight to Urahara's shop; you'll be safe there."

"But Rangiku-san, the guy Toushirou's fighting seems dangerous—"

"I know." The reply came too quickly, and Matsumoto's grip on her shoulders stiffened, cold. "I'll take care of them. You go now." The buxom Shinigami let her go, eyebrows drawn together, and Karin saw her hand going down to the hilt of her zanpakutou, shaking as she clenched it.

A moment later Matsumoto wasn't standing before her anymore.

"Rangiku-san! Wait!"

Karin was about to chase after the blonde when another voice — this time a male's — disrupted her progress.

"Karin-chan," she turned at the call, only to be greeted by none other than Urahara Kisuke. "I believe the direction to my shop is _this_ way." Candy cane pointed toward the path behind him.

"I… I need find Toushirou. He…"

"He'll come _back_." Succinct, his voice was stern, derailing from his usual bliss.

Karin stared at the man as he approached her, face concealed by a fan, taking the bags around her feet.

"U-Urahara-san,"

"Now, now, you don't want to keep Ayasegawa waiting, do you? He's been looking forward to baking cakes," His gray eyes averted toward the plastic bags, his exuberance returning. "And I'm sure you're hungry as well… so why not drop by for some snack?"

Karin could only let Urahara drag her, knowing repudiation was futile. However, her eyes were on the other side of the road, searching as if hoping she could break every wall with a mere glare, so that she could find the dragon bearer.

-※-

The air current was deafening.

Toushirou felt himself plunging downwards, falling in a loud thump and a makeshift hurricane of leaves and dirt. He rasped when the momentum of pain intensified as the blade was slowly being released from his stomach.

Not far above him, Ichimaru Gin hovered in the air, his lunatic smile expanding at the sight, reveling in the bloodshed.

"Ah, ya were the one cornerin' me back then in Soul Society, but now it looks the other way around, no?"

"Shut up." Toushirou's fingers curled on the blade; biting back the pain, he unfettered it from his body and coughed blood.

"Aw, too painful for ya?"

His grip faltered as he tried to prop himself on Hyourinmaru. He wheezed, red dots splattering on the ground.

Gin was almost a blur in his vision. He mentally berated the guy; whatever Gin was scheming, Toushirou couldn't get past his tenacious defense: pokerfaced features, and an overwhelming menacing aura that diminished any trace of opening.

Regaining his balance, suppressing the throbbing, Toushirou lunged at his enemy, their swords clashed and flashed once again. He sidestepped to preclude a counterattack, exclaiming, "Hadou no.33, Soukatsui!"

The blue fire lost its target as Gin darted away. He landed smoothly on the sky. "Ya are so impatient, ya know that?"

"I'm tired of your equivocating, Ichimaru." The white haired boy directed his sword skyward. "Your presence is a threat to this town. Let's just end this already; sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Dark clouds clustered together. Gin laughed. "Ah, such a terrible sight indeed! Ain't this view familiar... Don't ya _remember_, Hitsugaya Toushirou?"

Toushirou tensed imperceptibly. But the question didn't linger, and his sword slashed the air, frosts hurtling in the taller man's direction.

The ice plummeted into a row of trees but didn't capture its prey. Eyes rolling, he twirled around to anticipate Gin's retaliation — their swords collided, Shinsou sliding past Hyourinmaru, prompting Toushirou to jerk backwards.

Gin inclined his zanpakutou toward the young taichou, but not extending the blade. A maniacal grin skipped across his pallid face, a macabre dance.

"Ya know, ya Shinigami been blabbering about your duty… protect, eh? What about ya? What are ya tryin' to _truly_ protect, Juubantai-taichou?"

Even though Gin had asked the question so sprightly in his twisted amiability, Toushirou could see the ambiguity — the taller man wasn't referring to his duty or Karakura town at all.

Eyes widening ever so slightly, Toushirou clutched Hyourinmaru more tightly. "That's none of your business."

"Ya don't really like me, do ya? Ya are so snappy." Gin's smile dropped, then he brought a hand to his chin. "Hmm, let me guess. That… _Hinamori_ girl?" Each syllable of her name was enunciated outrageously slow, sluggish yet as razor-sharp as the weapon he bore.

Veins seemed to clamber their way above Toushirou's skin. "You don't _know_ anything. If you ever talk about her again, I swear, I'll—"

"Even _back_ then, ya failed to protect her, didn't ya, taichou?"

Toushirou stopped dead on his tracks, overflowing emotions now mingling with his rage.

The past flashed across his eyes in blacks and whites — because that was how his eyes captured the rolling scenes in Soul Society; each day painted in monochrome, mirth and sadness and anger and joy smeared in two basic, plain colors. Black, the color of possibilities, the starter. White, the color of nothingness, the absence of everything.

Smiles and tears trapped in undistinguished lines. The figures laughed and talked, but there was no sound. There was no color.

Meaningless.

But what about the other _days_?

Days that were parallel to these all …

Days that were still vivid and alive and fresh… sickeningly colorful and painfully memorable.

――

Paintings were always more beautiful when they were more colorful.

Back then, his life had been painted in multihued shades. He had a family; he had something to smile about, something to look forward to, something to dream of, something to wish upon.

Once, he had been a brother. He was younger than her, but he swore to himself that he would always protect her — Hinamori would giggle and ruffle his hair and call him Shirou-chan, and he would snatch her hand away and bark at her.

He had liked seeing her smile and hearing her laugh freely, as they sat side by side eating watermelons and watched the skies rolling in a lazy cerulean, white clouds snoring in their unyielding repose. She would have that wistful look on her face as she reiterated her dreams and ambition. He would smile at that, but sometimes he couldn't help but think her gaze seemed so far away — as if she, too, would fly with one of those paper cranes they made during their free time.

She had never been an expert cook, but that wouldn't deter her burning passion. He ridiculed her most of the time, laughing and sneering whenever she burned or screwed the recipe. Her peach cheeks would flush bright red as she chased after him. When she finally succeeded in making something edible, she had been extremely ecstatic, shoving a plate into his hands — the cookies might not be as scrumptious as he had always fantasized them to be, but they were indeed _good_.

Although he kind of abhorred his uncanny look, sometimes he was grateful of it. Whenever other kids began to pester or annoy Hinamori, he would always come to them, grumpy with a death glare ready, and they would scurry away hastily, cursing under their breaths. Hinamori would tell him she was okay on her own, and a small smile would dance across his lips, knowing.

When she decided to attend the Shinigami academy, he felt proud of her. She could finally pursue her dreams, and if she was happy, he should be happy too.

Their house suddenly became empty and lifeless; his steps echoed eerily in his solace. She'd moved on from her childhood life, and he decided to follow her. He had a promise to keep, after all: he would always protect her.

A smile ghosted over his lips as he considered millions of possibilities. For once after Hinamori was long gone, he finally felt… enthusiastic again, and full of life — maybe Seireitei would feel like 'home' as long as she was there.

But her smiles and laughs became brief, and she no longer walked alongside him — she now trailed behind her Captain.

He smiled, trying to understand.

But Seireitei never felt like home.

And he realized the colors around him had dulled into blacks and whites, no longer vibrant.

He could only sigh wistfully at the painting now, as he was no longer a part of it.

――

He wanted to protect Hinamori's smile, laugh, spirit, freedom. And somewhere along the way, just like a lot of other people, his step missed, and instead of sheltering her, he claimed her shadow.

Countless emotions smothered him with their ruthless claws, prompting him to relive the day in which he had almost captured Gin, and failed to save Hinamori—

Failed.

_Failed_!

Gin's voice cut across his trance, ringing like a death call. "Hmm? Ya recallin' the past? Relishin' the _memories_?"

Toushirou lifted his head absentmindedly, his clutch on Hyourinmaru no longer tight, his turquoise eyes unfocused.

Yes. Everything had been good during those _days _— as memories should be.

But what about the _day_ after them?

The _reality_?

In these black and white days…

When did he _not_ fail to protect Hinamori?

_Cookies break. Waves break. Skies and clouds break. Days break. Smiles break. Facades break._

Not even a _single_ day.

_Promises break. Hearts break_.

"Don't we all _love_ memories, Juubantai-taichou?"

Yes. He loved them. If he could, he would go back to those times so Hinamori wouldn't have to suffer. If he could turn back time, he would hold her back from attending the Shinigami academy, so she — they — wouldn't have to face any of this, and they would still be in Rukongai, brother and sister, blissful.

"Ya know she has changed. She is _dead_."

Gin wasn't implying the girl was dead physically, but he knew what that statement meant — all _too_ well.

Everywhere in his memories, she was _dead_.

Toushirou had been brother, might be a Shinigami, a captain, a protector.

But here in reality, he was just a guardian of memories.

Shinsou stretched and arched in the air.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, there's nowhere to _run_ now,"

And Toushirou just stood there, welcoming his enemy's blade, Hyourinmaru's urgent calls faintly echoing in his head, but they meant nothing. Nothing compared to Gin's words, sharp and merciless, too devastatingly true.

But once again, Shinsou didn't reach him.

A female figure was standing before him, strawberry blonde locks cascading over tensed shoulders. One hand was around the fuchsia hilt of her zanpakutou, the other one poised behind the blade in an attempt to hold Shinsou's tremendous force. Her hands were trembling, but she remained unwavering.

"This would be the _second_ time, Gin."

Suddenly, Gin went silent. And the next time he talked, only a word rolled out from his mouth; one name, a thousand meanings, a thousand secrets; "Rangiku."

* * *

_**a/n**: first, thank you SO much for the reviews/favs/alerts! I really, really appreciate it._  
_This chapter is shorter than usual, but you probably know why; I couldn't write more than this. There was too much suspense/drama/action; adding more would be redundant and take the point away. A turning point for Toushirou... And ambiguity is strewn all over the chapter; answers will come soon, I promise. (And TouRin-ness, don't worry.)_

_Reviews would be lovely. __Until the next chapter! _

_―Ryfee_


	9. Crossroad

**Momentum**

NINE – Crossroad

Karin stared blankly at her lukewarm chocolate, the brown liquid swirling and distorting her reflection whenever she twirled the mug around. Faint white steam billowed out of the cup, only to disappear in a heavy exhale extricated from between her lips. And just as the vapor cleared and her vision with it, her eyes caught Urahara Kisuke's.

In their brief eye contact, the blonde's gray orbs didn't emit any sign of the usual wittiness. Although shadowed by his striped hat, Karin could still catch intensity and seriousness coursing in them — a rare sight. However, the signs left as abrupt as they'd come, and she found herself staring at the familiar candy shop owner again; a broad grin, friendly gestures, back to the rambunctious veneer she was used to seeing.

"Why don't you drink your chocolate, Karin-chan? It'll be cold if you don't hurry," Smiling wider, Urahara sipped his tea before he resumed schmoozing, "Ah. Warm drink is always better, don't you agree? Once it gets cold the taste won't be the same anymore. Oddly bitter, usually."

Karin didn't respond immediately. Gaze downcast, she played with her mug again. Wordless yet intent to be polite, she returned the man's hospitality by finally taking a sip of her drink, albeit reluctantly. The warm liquid surprisingly eased and placated her mind, if only temporarily.

Once the warmth was gone, her thoughts inescapably left her body and began to drift in an aimless attempt to reassure herself that Hitsugaya Toushirou was fine.

For God knows how long, she had been sitting here and waiting, as quiet as she could, straining her ears so she could catch the sound of doors sliding open, probably the white haired boy's low grunt in tow. But the silence was deafening and anxiety kept ticking in her head, a boisterous and catastrophic clock.

Although she used to be only capable of sensing hollows from a distance, her ability seemed to have grown for reasons unknown. She, as always, had been ignoring this — feigning obliviousness as spirit pressure fluctuated and resonated within the fringe of her senses. While they sometimes gave her headaches, all she did from time to time was disregard them.

Yet she couldn't ignore this anymore; the flux of Toushirou's spiritual pressure had been unstable. Sometimes it had been high enough for her to sigh in relief, but just a moment ago it dropped terrifying low — almost unnoticeable but thankfully still perceptible; an adequate proof to clarify the boy's life. For now.

What happened to him? She could tell his enemy was dangerous, but Toushirou was a resilient fighter (and a qualified captain at that), so he couldn't be losing, could he…?

She didn't know anymore. Begrudgingly, she had to accept the fact that when it came to demise, be it human or hollow or the Death God himself, death was never impartial.

Her train of thought and concern faded in a creak of sliding door; Karin snapped her head up with anticipation, the transient glow in her eyes dimming almost too instantly as Tessai stepped into the room. She mentally chastised herself: she would have felt Toushirou's presence had he arrived.

"Ah, finally!" Urahara gleefully greeted the dark haired man. "We've been waiting for the cakes!"

Tessai stared down at both of them before settling the tray down on the table. "I'm sorry for taking so long," He bowed his head, swiveling around and heading for the exit. "Please, enjoy." And the door slid close once again, letting silence to linger and buzz in Karin's ears like pesky insects.

After another minute of silence, Urahara was first to break the quiet; "Why don't you eat your cake, Karin-chan?"

Karin jerked her head up. "Um. I'm… I'm not really hungry."

"Ah, but you must be. Don't be so shy, Karin-chan. Ayasegawa-san baked these cakes for everyone to enjoy, so the least you could do for him is to eat it, hmm? To appreciate his effort?" Urahara's tone was jaunty, but there was something persuasive about it, riveting her attention and prompting her to take the spoon beside the plate. "Good, good, kids have to eat a lot to grow, after all."

Karin absentmindedly prodded the cake, suddenly feeling queasy. Deciding the food could provide at least a little bit of diversion, she brought the spoon to her mouth. The cake hadn't even made its way into her stomach when noises came from outside, disrupting the pregnant silence. She involuntarily averted her eyes away from the plate towards the door.

Even though the shouts were faint, she knew one of the voices belonged to Madarame. The other one was calmer and silkier, Ayasegawa's.

"My, my, those two are bickering again," Urahara expelled a heavy sigh and rose to his feet, sparing her a glance as he opened the door, making the yells and the urgency and heated dispute carried within them clearer.

"—Hitsugaya-taichou won't—"

"Urahara-san said it'll be fine, Ikkaku. So why don't you—"

"Please excuse me as I try to calm my boys down." A smile ghosted over the blonde's pale face, waning as he adjusted the striped hat on his flaxen hair before leaving her alone.

However, the door hadn't been shut properly — there was a big enough crack for the voices to waft into the room. Karin edged closer to the door and eavesdropped on them.

"Urahara-san! I don't understand you!" Came Madarame's livid voice. "What do you mean by us staying back while Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto are out there, fighting that _guy_?"

"I'm afraid you don't understand the situation as you should, Madarame-san." Urahara's tone was even. "They will be fine."

"Fine? Fine my ass! It's _Gin_, the traitor, the man who _betrayed_ Soul Society! I don't understand you at all."

"As I already said, it is completely unnecessary to chase after him. And they're almost _done_ even as we speak."

None of them spoke for a while. "Tch. I still don't understand you at all. You better explain why we shouldn't go after the guy later." Madarame scoffed. There were rustles, and heavy stomps indicating the man's aggravation followed as his voice began to ebb. "A pretty good reason for that."

"You're just itching for a fight, Ikkaku." Ayasegawa's light steps followed Madarame's. There was a grumble, and after that all was finally still once again.

Karin hurriedly shifted to her previous spot, pretending to drink from her cup when Urahara came back. The man set down wordlessly, flashing a smile before it was drowned in a blur of whites, his fan drawn up again.

She tried to steady her trembling hand.

Soul Society? Traitor? So that silver haired man was indeed dangerous. A _criminal_.

And Urahara Kisuke had forbidden the others to help Toushirou. She didn't understand. How could this guy be so sure of Toushirou surviving? How could—

Her thoughts raced and chased one after another in a frenzied circle. And then realization struck her. Who was Urahara Kisuke? How could he know such things? Could he be linked to Soul Society? The Shinigami—?

Karin forcefully gulped another bite of her cake, a futile distraction to hold off swarming possibilities and theories already starting to besiege her mind, like ants over sweets.

Come to think of it, Toushirou and his comrades seemed to gather at this place a lot. She remembered him mentioning how Matsumoto and the others passed out after having a big 'party' here (which indubitably involved sake). She remembered Ichigo's frequent visits to the candy shop, despite spicy food being his favorite. And their conversation earlier…

Karin peeked at the blonde from over the rim of her cup, almost squinting in disbelief.

Could Urahara Kisuke be a… Shinigami?

This self-proclaimed handsome businessman, humble candy shop owner? A _Shinigami_?

She couldn't believe her discoveries.

This goofy man whom people around the town often called 'hats and clogs'? This eccentric man who—

"What's wrong, Karin-chan? You seem anxious about something."

Urahara's words nearly made her regurgitate the food from earlier. "N-nothing!" She mentally berated to herself for sounding so _squeaky_. Plastering a wide smile across her face, Karin beamed up at him. "I mean… nothing, really."

"Oh? But you seem to have something on your mind." The blonde lowered his fan, cordiality still apparent on his smile, but his movement was careful and his roll of eyes vigilant.

Karin gazed back at the man; her grip around the cup was very tight, her fingers turning white.

"You can tell me, if you want."

She scrunched her brows. Notions gushed and surged at her, lashing out questions which answers kept running away from her grasp. If she wanted to get answers, she better queried the man in question.

Karin opened her mouth.

-※-

The silver haired man didn't extend the blade any further, but it remained impassive and hovering in the air, almost like a route that bridged him to her. Matsumoto stood motionless where she was, hands trembling despite Shinsou's powerful force having subsided.

All twisted cheerfulness was gone from Gin; his pale face didn't even exhibit his trademark creepy smiles. But there was a faint streak of emotion on his visage, defying his usual intimidating bearing: longing. However, it vanished entirely as Shinsou withdrew ever so slowly from Matsumoto's zanpakutou, every second and swoosh of wind whizzing with deafening reluctance.

Matsumoto inhaled deeply. Still shaky, she dared to look directly at her friend and mouthed his name in a barely audible whisper, as if it was a mantra that would move her mobility deprived limbs. "Gin…"

His wide grin was back. "Ah, long time no see, Rangiku. Ya seem pretty healthy, hmm?"

The strawberry blonde woman didn't sheath her sword, but she dropped it to her side, her defensive stance gone. "Why are you here, Gin? I… I want to ask you a lot of questions—" She took some steps forward, but they weren't enough to cover the gap between them, their gaping maw of broken promises and unspoken goodbyes and silent heartbreaks.

"Answerin' questions ain't my hobby, Rangiku." The silver haired man smiled wider, now pointing Shinsou at the 10th division captain. "Seems like we forget somethin' over here, eh?"

Only when the wind blew stronger and brought the reeking scent of blood into his senses did Toushirou snap out of his trance; turquoise eyes widened in shocking alarm as his hand instinctively brought Hyourinmaru higher. "…Ichimaru."

"Glad to have ya back to the party, Juubantai-taichou! Ya shouldn't space out like that, y'know? Ain't I say it's rude to ignore your friend?" A waxing grin. "Shoot to kill, Shinsou."

Matsumoto jerked her head around, terrified. "Taichou—!"

Toushirou barely dodged the attack as he swerved to his right in the last second.

"Why?" Shinsou retreated to its owner. "Why the face, Hitsugaya Toushirou? Givin' up? Ain't like ya, don't ya think?"

"Sh… shut up."

"Why don't ya move? Fight me back? Ain't the Juubantai-taichou supposed to be strong-willed and tough?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Toushirou readied his sword, but he didn't move even an inch, his legs trembling.

"Ain't it a shame to always be _protected_ by your fukutaichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou?"

"Gin, stop it—"

"_What_ do ya protect, Juubantai-taichou?"

Protect? Toushirou didn't know. He didn't know anymore.

He protected people because it was his duty — a pale word everyone had buried themselves under, the graveyard to their true desires and heart cries. And they walked away from their tombs, marching forward as living corpses.

He protected Hinamori because he wanted to revive those ephemeral halcyon days. He wanted to restore her blossom and return those plucked, shredded petals to their throne. But he couldn't do it. Bloom was something she had to allow herself to do.

Memories of the past scattered in the breeze like torn petals smelling sweet and putrid, dead and decayed in their fleeting flight.

"Gin!" Matsumoto had once again jumped before her taichou, Haineko drawn up. "I don't know why you are here, but I have to ask you something—"

Instead of answering the buxom Shinigami, Gin deliberately ignored her and addressed the young taichou. "Too bad my time's up," he made a disappointed face. "But I guess I'll be seein' ya soon, Juubantai-taichou. Careful not to get yourself killed, 'kay?" His condescending grin receded as he turned around, a large hole emerging and welcoming him with eerie darkness.

"Gin! Wait!" Matsumoto dashed forward, trying to haul the man back but it was too late.

The former captain of Division 3 was engulfed by utter blackness, and just before the Garganta closed and devoured Gin entirely, he turned his head slightly to capture Matsumoto's figure — and for the briefest moment, their eyes locked together.

"Ya go that way, I go this way. Ja ne, Ran-chan."

Flustered, Matsumoto reached out a hand, grasping nothing but air as the Garganta shut completely, setting him and her apart. All over again.

She stared down at her hand, her mind reverberating with why why _why_ until she lost track of everything. She tried to rake around her head for sanity, but it was nowhere to be found. _Why, Gin? Why do you always leave me?_

"Matsumoto." The strawberry blonde twisted her head to meet her captain in the eye. "I… We need to go back to Urahara's place."

Matsumoto's azure eyes flew to his stomach. "You… you're injured, taichou—"

"I'm okay. Let us not… tarry here."

"Taichou?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know… do you know why Gin suddenly came here and—?" Matsumoto couldn't bring herself to look at him. Her voice drowned in the wind that started to pick up.

Toushirou, lost in his thoughts as well, could only shake his head.

-※-

His wounds prevented him to shunpo effectively, and he had given up telling his fukutaichou to just go on ahead to Urahara's shop; Matsumoto had insisted on being by his side, however slow their walk could be. In his torpor, he could only nod acquiescently.

They didn't exchange words much, both plagued by the preceding event and their own thoughts.

Toushirou wasn't sure of himself anymore. Duty stripped apart, revealing the person he really wanted to protect: Hinamori. But if he was mistaken all this time… What if what he truly protected now was only _memories_? The past that had been tethering and rendering him static, the days he would always look back on because they were sweeter and kinder and nicer, because reality was too blinding and cruel to see.

He wondered if memories could ever come back to life. He wondered if he could revitalize them.

No. They had passed, they died, which was why he was here, wielding these memories around because he could never bury them and move on. He had always believed that he would be able to see those euphoric days once again, worries and tears excluded.

But he should have known.

Choosing to become a Shinigami cost him a lot of things. And being one of them was a life without bloodshed and death.

A life he — _they_ — could have _had_.

But he and Hinamori had decided to abandon their peaceful life, embracing death even _tighter_ and swearing to protect countless, nameless people. Was everything worth it? Were those saved strangers worth the pain and blood and tears?

Toushirou didn't choose to be a Shinigami because he wanted to save people; it was something he had learned in the academy, a lesson implanted in his mind and recited over and over.

He remembered the real reason why now: to protect Hinamori.

Yet what was he doing now? In this reality, he could only turn his head around, relish and revel in the jubilant past, stalking shadows of faraway dreams and what could have beens and what ifs.

Why?

He was supposed to protect _Hinamori_.

Not the girl from those _days_. Not the girl who baked odd shaped cookies and called him Shirou-chan. Not the girl whom he used to call bed wetter Momo. Not the girl who would always sit by his side and eat watermelons with him.

No. Not one of them. Hinamori was _Hinamori_. The girl she was today, had always been.

The sister he would die protecting.

Could he move on and say goodbye to those days? Would he… be brave enough to do that?

Would he be able to do what he must, what he wanted without faltering?

"Taichou?"

Toushirou snapped out of his trance, realizing they had reached their destination. Matsumoto was already in front of Urahara's shop, ready to enter. Concern was apparent on her countenance. "Aren't you going to come in?"

He could only give a slight nod of head as Matsumoto opened the door for him. Toushirou averted his gaze skyward, golden rays of light dimming while the sun made its sluggish descent toward the horizon.

Would he be able to forgive himself someday?

For what seemed like eternity, he just gazed at the darkening skies, wondering where he could find the sun, the ray of light to his world of perpetual darkness.

-※-

Karin's dark eyes gleamed with determination as she opened her mouth and—

The front door slid open. She could feel it. _His _presence.

Terrified by Toushirou's low spiritual pressure, forgetting the question she had been meaning to ask, Karin sprang to her feet and ignored the blonde, opening the door and flying to the front of the shop. "Toushirou!"

The boy was followed by Matsumoto; as Karin entered their vision, surprise skipped across Toushirou's uncharacteristically pale face. "Karin?" He blinked. "Ah. Good thing you're alright—"

"Don't 'Karin' me!" The dark haired girl stomped her foot as Matsumoto stared down at both of them, a gentle smile playing on her lips, her blue eyes softening. "I'm the one who's supposed to ask that—" Karin's gaze went to his shihakusou, where Toushirou's bloody hand was. "Toushirou. You… you're bleeding." Panic clamored in her head, ringing obnoxiously as she approached the white haired boy.

"I'm fine." Toushirou grumbled, trying to sound collected and summon his smug victory smirk but couldn't. He just let Karin, with dilated eyes, scrutinized his injuries in frantic apprehension.

"Would you stop trying to act tough?" She asked, annoyed, but her tone wasn't all that sharp — it held a slightly trembling edge, and her dark eyes flashed with genuine concern, looking pearlescent all of sudden.

"_Acting_ tough? No way in hell—"

"Now, now, what have we here?" Both Karin and Toushirou turned their heads, only to find the candy shop owner approaching them slowly, his clogs clumping and echoing stridently in the silence that followed. "Ah, glad to have you back in one piece, Hitsugaya-kun," his coy smile flashed once before being concealed by the fan again.

Toushirou muttered something under his breath, looking away.

"Now if you please excuse him, Karin-chan. I believe Hitsugaya-kun needs an imperative treatment." Urahara moved to the side and beckoned for Tessai to come over; the gigantic dark haired man made his way toward the young taichou and ushered him to another room. Karin could only stare as the door closed, Toushirou and Tessai vanishing from her sight.

Beside her, she could hear Matsumoto sigh. "I need to clear my head…" And she too was gone through one of the doors behind Urahara.

Her mind inadvertently went back to Toushirou. His injuries looked grotesquely grave, at least to her human's eye. She didn't know if it posed an imminent death or mortal threat for him — she wasn't sure, and realized how very little of the Shinigami world and life she understood.

To say she wasn't horrified when she saw the blood and his hunched shoulders — his confident aura oddly shrinking — would be a lie. Although she was used to helping her father at the clinic, there were still certain boundaries between life and death erected around her.

But earlier… the sight of a close friend with blood gushing out, claret spreading like perilous virus on his dark kimono… Death felt ever nearer. It always did, especially when death pried upon someone close to her.

"Karin-chan?"

Karin finally acknowledged the blonde's attention on her; she stared back at Urahara, gray and brown colliding as she contemplated on the circumstances.

Urahara Kisuke.

This man undoubtedly had a connection with Shinigami. He could see both Toushirou and Matsumoto in their Shinigami forms. And his helper, that Tessai too. She wondered how many more appalling facts were waiting for her. She wondered if she wanted to find out.

"Urahara-san?"

The blonde dropped his fan, his countenance solemn. "Yes?"

Karin didn't know if the memory-wipe could work on her, or if it only worked on humans without high spiritual pressure — but she was certain of one thing: after witnessing all this, she didn't want to get her memories modified.

"Can I request something?"

Urahara's lips stretched, his ardent friendliness and hilarity didn't radiate from his simulated smile. "Of course you can, Karin-chan. Go ahead!"

The raven haired girl fidgeted with her clothes for a while. She braved herself to look at the man in the eye, and with what she hoped a confident enough voice, she declared, "Please don't modify my memories after all this."

The man was taken by surprise. Lowering his fan, fake joviality all gone, he finally asked in a low voice, almost to himself, "Why?"

Karin inhaled deeply. "Because… I'll hate myself if I _forget_ how to move on and face the ghosts I've been running away from."

Urahara's response was only a somber expression, shadowy eyes glinting with tacit empathy.

It was about time she faced herself and walked in the right direction.

-※-

After Tessai was done with healing Toushirou's injuries and bandaging them, the dark haired man sauntered out of the room and let Matsumoto in. The buxom Shinigami walked toward her taichou, her shoulders hunched, the sheen of her strawberry blonde hair losing its allure, and her pace lethargic.

"How is it, taichou?"

Toushirou propped himself against the wall, sighing. "I'm okay. The wound is anything but fatal. I wonder why... Ichimaru even bothered to hold back." The white haired boy grumbled and Matsumoto avoided his eyes.

Silence shrouded them with intense blanket of swirling thoughts. All he could do was stare blankly at the ceiling, his mind elsewhere. He knew his fukutaichou was also struggling deep inside; it was shown through her downcast gaze and clenched fists.

"I… failed again."

Matsumoto jerked her head up. "Huh?"

"I couldn't even protect you." The words poured out of his mouth like blood, rancid and nauseating.

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto was trying to smile, but her voice betrayed her. "It's what I must do. To fight with you, support you — that's what a fukutaichou is for, right? Not simply doing the paperwork!" The blonde beamed at him, trying to joke, but her high-pitched voice perforated the air with empty reassurance.

Toushirou didn't answer. Back then, it was Matsumoto who had been there for him, encouraging him to become stronger so he could protect those he loved. She had watched him grow, helped him throughout years of companionship and hardship. Yet what did he return her unyielding support with?

He couldn't even protect her. Gin, her close friend, betrayed Soul Society and abandoned her, and Toushirou couldn't even replace the silver haired man's role to protect her.

He hated himself. Why couldn't he do _anything_? Why couldn't he change anything? Why did he always fail those he held dear?

What should he do now?

Was there still something he could do?

He wasn't sure of himself anymore.

Who… _who_ was he?

Hitsugaya Toushirou was his name. But maybe… he was only a shadow. A shadow that stalked behind the boy he didn't know and couldn't see anymore. The boy he had forgotten.

It was only a matter of time until the darkness itself claimed and engulfed him. Formidable darkness that would swallow everything whole and make them cease to exist, forgotten and forsaken in utter oblivion, nothingness.

Was there still a shaft of light somewhere in this world?

A knock on the door was all it took to break his train of thought, and a low, female voice resounded in the lingering quiet; "Toushirou? Can I come in?"

It was Karin.

Toushirou and Matsumoto exchanged glances. The strawberry blonde woman pivoted on her heels and headed for the door, opening it. "Please come in, Karin-chan."

"M-Matsumoto-san? Um, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to interrupt, but—"

Matsumoto pushed the raven haired girl inside, chuckling a little. "I'm sure you can lighten up our dejected taichou!"

To which, Toushirou replied with a disapproving grumble. Karin stared at them, still unsure until Matsumoto left them alone, their gazes piercing the blonde's back for a moment, quizzical. The door slid close again, and both resigned to another pregnant silence.

"Um. Toushirou… are you okay?"

Still leaning against the wall, Toushirou stared at the girl from the corner of his eye. "Yeah."

She wrung her t-shirt, something he rarely saw. "I'm just worried. I mean, that guy from earlier… Did you—"

"I'm fine. He got away." His reply was curt and concise, and he closed his eyes. He couldn't bear the sight of her now.

Karin. A human. Someone, he realized, he had let to come close to him, and was now an important person in his life. Someone completely different from him and others, someone who still seemed to shine and be true to herself.

He liked that about her. She always seemed genuine and passionate about what she did. He liked how she introduced him to her world and appreciated him.

And seeing her sincerely concerned about him now only made him… the more attached to her.

He always liked how she saw and treated him as equal. Just him. Unembellished by title or duty or haori. It used to always make him feel better as a person.

"You know, Toushirou. You can… tell me anything." She started reluctant at first, but her voice grew steady as she continued, "I know I'm not a Shinigami; I'm just a human. But hey, have you ever heard of this saying?" She smiled and something fluttered inside him. "I think it goes like this; 'the vitality of friendship lies in honoring the differences, not simply enjoying the similarities'. So, you can tell me what's troubling you — I'll help you as best as I can."

And it broke his heart to see her earnest smile, support.

Because he couldn't return them with something equally the same.

And only then did he realize how much he wanted to protect Kurosaki Karin. Her honest words, her smile, the friendship she offered, her self.

And it broke his heart because he wouldn't be able to see any of those soon. Anymore.

"Karin." Toushirou croaked, trying to get rid his throat of lumps.

She blinked. "Yes?"

"Whatever happened earlier… it doesn't concern you."

Befuddled, she crinkled her eyes. "What do you mean?"

He tried to keep his voice even. "Shinigami's business will always be our business alone. Two different worlds can hardly ever merge together. It is best that you stay away from all of this."

Silence. He hated it. It was deafening. Ridiculing him. Guffawing at his choices. Mockingly.

"…I don't get it." She finally managed to muster. "You're… saying…" A shake of head. A forced laugh. "And just a few days ago you started to… open up and regard me as… your friend?" It didn't sound like a statement — it was a question full of incredulity and disbelief.

He looked away.

If that was ever an answer, it caught Karin off guard; the girl took a few steps back. "…I don't understand."

Toushirou dared to divert his attention back to her, and almost regretted it immediately.

She looked hurt.

But he couldn't back out now. "Please leave,"

None moved.

"Karin."

It echoed 'goodbye' in their ears.

And she finally did. No snarl, no protest, no... nothing.

Just an immediate action full of disappointment and anguish.

Her figure was soon out of the room, leaving him to a space hardly capable of containing his solace, howling eerily and forlornly in his ears.

He'd already said it. That was all he could do to protect her.

Distance was always the answer. So she wouldn't have to get hurt. This was the best for both of them. It had to be.

* * *

_**a/n**: Here's chapter 9 for all of you. And a separation? Yes, this is... a crossroad for both of them (in many ways). There will be a time for them to reflect on everything that has happened, and it will make them see things clearer. As for now... Oh poor Toushirou. He thought this would solve everything, ne? They'll reunite soon. Very soon. I'm not that cruel. I promise a good resolution for both of them in the next chapter (and how they mean so much to each other)._  
_Spoilers aside, hints of romance? Yep. They're there. Subtle or not._

_Last but not least, thank you so much for the recent alerts/favs! Special thanks to those who shared your thoughts/opinions with me; you know who you are, and I'm very grateful for your support. Words cannot describe how much I appreciate it._

_Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think about the chapter._

_ — Ryfee_


End file.
